


Through my Blood

by ThatFenrisWolf



Series: The Crimson Hunter [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn x Serana - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Serana x Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFenrisWolf/pseuds/ThatFenrisWolf
Summary: The Dragonborn, Remus, finally got sick of the recognition of vanquishing the World-Eater, that he had to conceal himself from all of Tamriel, especially Skyrim. Still, even after going incognito, he fought for the people's sake; taking on bounties like he used to & relying on his former connections to keep himself from the world.Soon after, he discovered the vampire threat. So, he traveled to find the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters. On his first mission as member of the Dawnguard: to discover what the vampires in Dimhollow are up to. Later on, he unveils the secrets of Dimhollow and discovers the unexpected...





	1. Prologue: Joining the Dawnguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first fanfic so first things first: I do not write good. Second, for Dovahkiin/Serana pairing lovers, I'm going for a slow burn because it wouldn't feel too real if I rushed things.
> 
> Third, the Dawnguard storyline may or may not be the only focus of this story. I'm thinking about incorporating the other story lines from Skyrim. I still don't know so, if you keep on reading, you'll see soon enough. Lastly, Remus's background will progress along with the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my work! Please do leave some reviews so I could see how I'm doing.

**[Remus's POV]**

I've just returned to Whiterun from Shearpoint after slaying the dragon that nested there. Shearpoint was located in the southern mountains of the Pale but the dragon has been attacking the people at Whiterun hold so they had to put up a bounty.

It was already late in the evening and I didn't want to disturb the Jarl's Steward, Proventus, from his sleep just to claim the bounty so I decided to drop by the Bannered Mare Inn to spend the night before claiming my reward tomorrow.

I went inside and walked directly towards the bar.

"May I help you?" Hulda, the  _Bannered Mare's_ innkeep asked. It was strange, she was already cleaning and putting things into order. That's when I realized, the inn was... particularly empty. Huh.

I removed my mask and undonned my hood. The innkeep's eyes widened in surprise before softening up.

"... And so he returns." Hulda grinned ear to ear. "How did it go?"

"It was tough. But still, I had worse." I replied with a smirk on my face to which Hulda just laughed in response.

I sat near the fire at the centre of the room to warm myself. That was the moment I really felt I was alone in what once was a very lively inn. Just what happened? I was definitely spooked how my drinking buddies weren't even there to show.

Well...  _used to be drinking buddies_.

I approached the bar and asked Hulda for a drink.

"So Hulda... uh... any rumors?" I inquired just to break the ice. I liked silence in particular, but in this certain inn... it's just deafening.

"Not so much no. That dragon was the biggest but you've already dealt with it." Suddenly, Hulda's face lit up. She started rummaging from behind the counter until she pulled out a small piece of paper. A notice.

"An Orc wearing a strange heavy armor just left this notice." Hulda said as she handed the notice over to me. "Never seen that kind of armor before."

_The Dawnguard are recruiting. Professional Vampire Hunters needed._

_Look for the old Dawnguard Castle at Dayspring Canyon, East of Riften._

"Knowing what you can do, I suggest you consider on joining them." Hulda's eyes suddenly fell grim. "Whiterun experienced two attacks just this week. Two guards on different days. Drained of blood."

"Really? How come I never knew of this?" I dropped the piece of paper in surprise.

"Look around you. The people are too scared to leave their homes during this hour. Besides, you aren't particularly a one city-man." Hulda sighed while pouring down a drink on my tankard.

Not only that. I haven't been staying in cities that much. I was getting accustomed to living in the wilds and in a constant move.

"Makes sense. When I arrived at the gates, the guards were pretty jumpy." I recounted as I remembered an incident earlier. The Whiterun guards refused to let me in. Although it might be because of my get up. I wore a dark-colored chainmail and a dark red cuirass to cover it. A black hood and mask to conceal my identity. I also had a dark red scarf around my neck. With this kind of getup, one would really think I'm not up to something good.

"I had to bribe them just to let me in." I let out a sigh before drinking another mug of mead. That was when I noticed Hulda looking at me intently.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just show yourself to them? They would've easily let you in."

I stared at Hulda, darkly before continuing to drink from my mug. "You know why."

She gave out a big sigh. "I do understand, Remus. But, eventually... you're going to have to find a purpose. You just can't keep on popping in for a bounties just to help. Maybe you need to be a part of something bigger than yourself. I don't even know how long has it been..."

"... Two years." I interrupted.

That's right. I've concealed myself from the people Skyrim for two whole years. I've been living in the wilds just so I wouldn't have to show myself to people. I had places to stay because of my previous achievements, but I didn't risk staying at those places for too long. Still, I like doing my part. I occasionally pop in for bounties to help the holds with their problems. Helping the torn land of Skyrim which, for some reason, I've come to love.

Still, I have to admit. I've wandered aimlessly for far too long.

"Hey..! Are you even listening to me?!" Hulda cried as she slammed her hand on the counter which caught me by surprise.

"Uh... yeah?" I lied. I wasn't paying attention. Not even for a little bit. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts that I haven't even noticed that she was still talking.

"So... you're going to join the Dawnguard?" she asked excitingly.

"Wait, what?"

"The Dawnguard! It might be a good place for you to start!" she gushed. "Besides, you aren't even doing anything right now, aren't you?"

"... I just got here." I replied weakly. Still I think the sarcasm came across.

Hulda gave me one last glare. She raised an eyebrow before she settled down. "I'll let it go. Still, just think about it."

"Fine. I'll think about it." I finished my drink and placed it down the bar.

"Good! Those vampires are bad for my business!" she exclaimed as she cleaned off my mug.

I ignored her and started walking towards the stairs to go up and find myself a good bed. I paused.

"By the way, just tell Proventus that the dragon has been dealt with. Also, tell him don't worry about the bounty. I don't plan on getting it."

"Wow. Awfully kind of you." Hulda teased. "Why don't you just give it to me, rich boy?"

"Please, you're barely going under. Besides, I just might take a look at this...  _Dawnguard_  for you."

"Fine, fine. Just go away already." she shooed.

I was on my way upstairs when I stopped.

"Oh-" I muttered as I remembered something. "- and Hulda?"

"Yeah?"

"I was never here." I said darkly. I narrowed my eyes to imply that I'm being serious.

"I get it. But, does Proventus know?"

"Sure, he does. We had an agreement. I'll help with Whiterun's occasional problems and he just keeps his mouth shut."

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

I was fazed. I don't even know myself.

 _"As long as the citizens of Skyrim are still clamoring about the Dragonborn."_  I replied with disdain as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

_Just what am I doing here?_

Somehow, Hulda managed to fill my head with things of all sorts that I found myself standing at the entrance of Dayspring Canyon after a whole day of travelling.

Everything looked so... peaceful. The wildness of Skyrim was beautiful in its own right, but this... it's something else.

At the entrance of the Canyon was a small pond and since it's nighttime, torchbugs were everywhere, like little lights in the darkness. As I walked on, I noticed more of the canyon's beauty: the pine trees bathing in moonlight, elk running through the woods with no worry... How can something be so beautiful be a home base for something called the Dawnguard?

After a minute of walking, I was standing in front of a staircase leading to a huge castle. Quite the fortress.

I picked up my pace and ascended the stairs. Carefully, I opened the castle doors.

At the center, I saw a Redguard donned in heavy armor I've never seen before. A huge warhammer was strapped on his back. He was talking to another man, a Nord, equipped with the same weapon. Only difference was he's wearing familiar robes. A vigilant of Stendarr. They were in a heated argument.

I decided to lean against a pillar and wait until their argument was over. And maybe, eavesdrop a bit.

"... And now you come running to me because the vampires ransacked the Hall of the Vigilants? I told everyone what's coming for us... and no one believed." The Redguard said in an angry tone.

"Isran, everyone's dead. The Hall of the Vigilants... everyone...! They're all dead! You were right, and we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?!" the vigilant lashed out.

The Redguard called Isran went silent. His angry disposition changed after the vigilant's words.

"Yes... well, Tolan... I never wanted any of this to happen... I am sorry..."

Taking notice of my presence, Isran's eyes shifted towards me.

"The man in the shadows. Who are you? And what do you want?" the Redguard asked in suspicion.

Exactly just what do I want? I moved from my corner and started walking towards them. I could see their faces and their hands were starting to get cautious.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess, I'd want to help." I answered half-heartedly.

"You don't look like you've really come to help." Again, the fact that a mask and a hood is obscuring my identity really gets to some people. "I'm going to need a name." Isran stated as his eyes narrowed with distrust.

I just shook my head in response, causing the Redguard to furrow his brows.

"You wouldn't even give me your name? As far as I remember my ma' told me that it is very rude not to lower your hood and remove your mask when you're going to introduce yourself." Isran glared.

I just looked at both of them in silence before letting out a sigh.  _I do want to help_. But if I do, they'd have to trust me first.

"I never said anything about introducing myself. But, fine. I should observe my manners."

I slowly lowered my hood and removed my mask. I let out another sigh of relief. Wearing a hood and a mask doesn't exactly feel good.

Once I did so, I took a look at Isran and Tolan.

They just stood there in shock. They looked at each other before turning their heads towards me in unison.

"I- I've heard the stories..." Tolan said, as he stared at me steadily. "... I heard he vanished for a long time now..."

"A scar beneath the eye... and that red hair... could you possibly be the Dr..."

Before Isran could finish, I cut him off.

"Yeah, it's me." I finally confirmed. It's surprising enough they knew me based on how I look. Just how fast do rumors spread around?

"Just what is the famed  _Dragonborn_  doing here in the Dawnguard? And you chose to show yourself here in all the places here in Skyrim..." he asked. He eyes were still wide in surprise.

I do not like the way he talks. But I also kind of like that he isn't too delighted like some kind of idiot when I revealed myself.

"That's because I was never here. Just like I told you, I'm here to help."

Isran's face lit up and his voice boomed across the room. "Shor's bones! The  _Dragonborn_ himself...!"

The way he keeps saying the word  _Dragonborn_  struck a nerve.

"Stop saying that. I'm not here for what I am and what I did before. I'm here for what needs doing." I said in a calm yet strict tone.

After hearing this, Isran snapped back to his former stoic self. Tolan was still silent and I'm guessing that he's still trying to comprehend if this is really happening or not.

"You said you're going to help... so, I must ask. Are you certain that you want to be a part of the  _Dawnguard?_ " he asked determinedly.

I asked myself the same question. Then, Hulda's words echoed in my head.

_Maybe, you need to be a part of something bigger than yourself._

She was right. I think it's been too long since I actually did work for any affiliation. If hunting vampires is the the Dawguard's main objective, then I assume it's for a good cause.

I took a deep breath before I gave my answer. "Alright. I'm in."

A huge smile curved on Isran's lips as he walked right up to me and gave me a good pat on my shoulder.

"I'm glad that the word has been going around. That even  _you_  had come to help us. This is the headquarters of the Dawnguard. Well, it used to be, a long time ago. As you can see, we have some work to do to restore it to its former glory. But maybe you want to help me with that?"

"Sure." I briefly replied.

"Then I welcome you to the Dawnguard." he stated as he indicated for me to follow him next to Tolan. "To be honest, I need someone out there in the field... Someone to take the fight to those cursed vampires while we're getting the fort back to shape... Tolan, tell him about, what was it? Dimhollow?"

So, what, I barely just arrived and I'm already going out on a mission?

"Yes. Brother Adalvald said something about it holding a long lost vampire artifact of some kind..." the Vigilant chimed in. Seems like he already had a hold of the situation.

"That's enough for me." Isran turned to face me. "Dragonborn, find out what the vampires are looking for at Dimhollow Crypt. Whatever it is, it shouldn't fall on their hands." Isran commanded. I pursed my lips in annoyance after hearing the word Dragonborn.

Tolan gripped my shoulder.

"I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I could do to avenge my fallen comrades."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tolan." Isran interrupted. "You vigilants were never trained for-" But before he could finish, Vigilant Tolan was already walking towards the fort's exit.

"I know what you think of us, Isran. You think we are weak and that we are cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. I'll be waiting." He said without looking at Isran. With that he shut the door behind him.

Isran sighed. "I suppose we couldn't really stop him from doing what he wants. Go. Bring the fight to those filth."

"All right. But before I go, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"If I'm going to join the Dawnguard, I'd like my identity to remain... hidden. I'd prefer it if it doesn't become a big talk talk around here." I paused I put my thoughts on process. "But if worse comes to worse, should people around here recognize me, then let it be."

Isran looked at me intently, before responding with a subtle smile.

"Understood. But if that's the case, I really am going to need a name."

I paused for a moment. But, I understood.

"Remus. My name's Remus."


	2. The Awakening

**[Remus's POV]**

After a day of travel, I found myself at the entrance of Dimhollow Cave. I arrived alone, Tolan already made his way to Dimhollow cave when I got out of the fort. He may've also had a good head start since he already knew where the place is. Dimhollow cave was settled uphill. I checked the surroundings for signs of camp, but I found none.

I proceeded to the entrance of the cave once again. It reeked of death, giving me a bad feeling about the place. I hope Tolan didn't go inside without me. Two heads are better than one, and it will be suicide taking on a coven of vampires.

I felt the wind howling so I fixed up my scarf, put on my mask and donned my hood. I also checked my daggers attached to my belt and the swords strapped on my back. Threading lightly, I went on inside.

The cave began as a narrow tunnel which lead to a lower level. I sneaked thoroughly, who knows what I'd find further inside. After a while, the tunnel opened up into a medium-sized cavern with an underground river running through it. It was beautiful if it wasn't for...

"Ah... Vigilants, their kind are particularly delicious." A female voice chortled.

_Vampires._  I sneaked in closer and looked over the cave's crevices where the voices were coming from.

There I saw it. Tolan's lifeless body lying on the ground. I was too late.

"He was tough though. Managed to kill three of ours." Her male companion responded. While looking over Tolan's body.

"Three less idiots."

"You guys done?" I was supposed to sneak up on them to avoid unnecessary direct confrontation. Yet here I am, walking towards my enemies on plain sight.

Upon seeing me, the vampires snarled and hissed. The vampiress charged towards me first and pounced hastily.

With ease, I caught her by the neck. She kept on struggling, scratching and clawing at my face but she couldn't reach me from the position I'm holding her. Vampires really do have superior strength over the common mortals.

But, I've been through worse.

Discovering that she was helpless, her eyes were slowly filled with fear before I gripped my dagger with another hand and drove it through her throat.

Her male companion gawked and knelt when he saw her partner's body go limp. He was pathetically begging for mercy. Vampires may be immortal, but I didn't know they were also vulnerable to fear of death. How ironic.

"Please, just... just let me go...!"

I sheath my dagger and placed a strong grip on the vampire's shoulder as he gasped out in pain.

"So here's how it's going to go..." I put an even stronger grip on his shoulder. This time he screamed in pain. He placed his hand over mine in an attempt to remove it. His fangs were starting to bare. I quickly drew my dagger, and removed my gripping hand. In an instant, I used my dagger to bury his hand unto his shoulder.

The vampire howled in pain. He tried to get a good kick on my shin but I quickly pulled back.

I gave him a powerful kick to the side and I was pretty sure I heard a loud crunch. Before he toppled over, I retrieved my dagger and slit his throat.

I looked around to see if anyone has been alerted by the commotion that's been going on. Luckily, the room was empty, besides the corpses of five vampires and that of the vigilant. The vampires were guarding an iron door and I reckon that it's impossible to hear all that noise behind the thick metal. I scavenged the dead vampires' bodies for a key. Luckily one of them has it.

Before proceeding to the iron door, I lifted Tolan's body to a corner and covered it with cloth. After a short moment of silence, I torched the cloth along with Tolan's body.

"Stendarr take you."

I walked towards the iron door and fitted the key inside the keyhole. Well, this is it. Let's hope there's no mob of vampires on the other side. I slowly turned the key and pushed the heavy iron door.

Apparently, the door led to a huge hall which seemed like the ruins of an ancient structure. A fort perhaps? I don't know. It may be compared to other Nordic ruins in Skyrim, but this place is a little different. I have to be extra careful and avoid going to close combat should there be any more vampires.

With that, I clutched my bow.

As I delved in deeper, I discovered that the place was heavily guarded by vampires. I shot guards one by one from a safe distance. There were occasional skirmishes between the draugrs who were woken from their slumber and the vampires, making it easier to sneak further inside.

After a few scores of hunting vampires, skeletons, and draugrs alike, I came towards a big wooden door.

_This must be it._ I gently opened the door which led to a huge large-sized cavern. I was once again at an upper floor. At the center of the cavern was a stone structure, a design I've never seen before.

"How are you holding up? Perhaps, it would be of best interest to both of us if you started talking?"

_Vampires. Again._  I crept closer to see clearly. I was in the upper level, looking over the balcony. As I looked downward, I saw two vampires and a thrall. One vampire was wearing a royal garb of some sort.

They were interrogating a Nord in rags. He had plenty of cuts, his body red with dry blood. He must've been tortured, yet, he seemed rather unfazed.

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." The prisoner said with conviction. He looked straight into the vampire's eyes.

The vampire in royal garb just smiled.

"I believe you, Vigilant... what was it? Adalvald? I don't think you even know what you found here... That is why..." The vampire drew his sword.

"... go and meet your beloved, Stendarr."

_Crap._ I drew my bow in response and prepared to aim.

But I was too late. Again. The master vampire cut the Vigilant across his chest. Damn it. He's dead.

I lowered my bow. I mustn't act hastily, might learn something. The master vampire sheathed his sword and walked towards the huge stone structure in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He might've told us something..." the master vampire's companion inquired with worry.

"He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize, we will not return without it." The master vampire, Lokil, responded.

"As you wish."

The vampires circled what seemed like an altar at the center of the stone structure. It was surrounded by a couple of braziers.

"Once we get it, we will be a step closer to ending the tyranny of the sun. Skyrim will be ours!"

That can't be good. I think I've heard enough.

I prepared my quiver and drew my bow. I shot Lokil's vampire companion with two arrows, one hitting him between the eyes and the other piercing his heart.

"What...!" before the thrall could react, an arrow pierced his neck.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself, cowa...!" Lokil snarled as his chest was pierced by an arrow.

He's tough. I released a few more arrows at his knees and feet, planting the master vampire to the ground.

I strung my bow over my body and walked slowly towards Lokil.

".. Just who... are you?!"

"It doesn't matter."

I quickly drew my sword and cut his head clean from his body before he could finish his sentence.

I surveyed the area. Besides the corpses, it was relatively empty. Looks like all possible threats are gone. I observed the altar-looking small structure at the center of the braziers.

Huh. Strange. I touched the top of the altar.

"Agh!" I screamed in pain as a blade suddenly protruded from a small slit at the top of the altar and pierced my hand through. My blood quickly ran and covered the altar, while the blade withdrew back inside altar-like structure.

The floor below me lighted up, purple flame-like lights in concentric circles, with me and the altar at the middle. I was so puzzled that for a moment, I completely forgot the pain from the wound inflicted by the blade from earlier. I proceeded to cast the  _Close Wounds_  healing spell to patch it up. As I did, the braziers also started to light up, purple flames roaring.

The altar started to rise and the floor slowly sank beneath me at the same time, revealing a monolith beneath. I was walking closer to the said 'monolith' when it revealed itself to be a sarcophagus as its lid slid open.

Before me... was a woman. Her hair was short and raven-black. But most importantly, she was wearing a royal garb. Similar to that of a vampire armor.

* * *

**[Serana's POV]**

_Serana. Serana._

A distant voice was calling me by name. Am I really hearing this? Or it's just inside my head?

_Serana... You have to protect it... you must..._

Mother...?

I opened my eyes. Have I... been awakened?

My head was spinning, and I felt my consciousness returning. Suddenly, I felt the lid of my sarcophagus open, without it to hold my body inside, I would've planted face first the ground because I felt too weak from just waking up... if there hadn't been a pair of arms to catch me during my fall.

"Unh... where is... who sent you here?" I managed to say, my voice was hoarse because of the thirst. Everything was still spinning and I'm still not sure who is this person who managed to catch me, since my head's hanging down.

"Uhhh... a man named Isran." The voice responded. A man.

Isran? Who's that? And... due to proximity I can sense my rescuer's blood. It smells... delicious. Definitely a mortal. My stomach started to churn from hunger, my throat felt like something was clawing at it. But to the bigger issue, he spoke about an unfamiliar name and he's an unfamiliar man. This isn't good. I gently pushed the him away. A fraction of my strength was returning, enough that I'm able to stand up on my own.

I looked up to my 'savior'. He was tall, and broad-shouldered. His face is obscured with a hood and mask, and he was wearing a short sleeved black chainmail cuirass, with two swords hanging on his back and a bow strung on his body. A box shaped quiver was attached to his leg.

"I... I don't know who that is... is he like me?" I asked. Despite his face being hidden, the shock on his eyes were evident.

"Are you... a vampire?" I didn't respond. The shock in his eyes waned and turned... ice cold.

After a moment, I now know where I stand in this situation. I didn't notice it at first, but another scent still hung up in the air. Vampire blood. Would have been normal but, the scent was strong... too much for the blood's owner to still be walking Nirn. Some of that scent is coming from the man in front of me which is a bad omen.

"The Dawnguard would want me to kill you..." The man said as he hung his head.

"The... Dawnguard?" Just what is this guy talking about? Certainly, this isn't exactly a good situation for me.

"Vampire Hunters."

He proceeded to draw a sword from his back.

Just my luck. My savior turned out be a vampire hunter.

Sure, some of my strength has returned but I know my chances. If this vampire hunter wanted to kill me, he actually can... with ease in fact. But, I refuse to make my death easy.

I hopped back and drew my dagger and charged a lightning bolt spell with my other hand.

"I'd like to see you try!" I growled, fangs bared. The man just stared at me without saying a word. My legs were shaking... am I afraid? I must be. Judging by his composure, he can kill me where I stand, right here, right now.

The mortal started to raise his sword-arm... and returned the sword he held to his back.

"Wha-"

"You could've killed me earlier." the mortal interrupted.

What is he talking about? I dismissed my charged spell, just to lower my hostility in hopes of increasing my chances of survival. Still, I firmly clutched my dagger. Who knows what he's trying to do.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's recount. You're a vampire, and you just woke up. So, I assume that you must be hungry or thirsty. I caught you earlier when you were falling from your coffin and right then you could've bit me and sucked me dry." His eyes were glistening, so I assumed that he's smiling as he spoke. "But you didn't."

Just because of that? Is he right in the head?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Serana." I dared not move my eyes from the mortal. One blink and I might be dead. I have no idea what this vampire hunter can do. After all, he slew vampires that might've been here... alone. Well, it's an assumption since I do not see anyone with him. And he might've done it with that bow he's got, so he might not be really good in close combat. Still, you can't be too careful.

The mortal started walking towards me. I'm still clutching my dagger and staring at him eagerly.

"My name's Remus." The mortal said as he offered his hand.

This might not be the wisest course of action, but I chose to sheathe my blade and shake his hand.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Nope. I might come off as a person who loves killing, but I certainly don't enjoy it. I only kill when necessary." He said glumly. "Besides, maybe you know how to get out of here."

"Well, your guess is good as mine. This place is different from what I remember."

"Great." Remus said sarcastically. "Looks like there's a path here, to the right. We really can't go back from where I came from so the exit must be that way." He then turned to look at me, as if sizing me up. Then his gaze turned to the scroll strapped on my back.

"Is that... an elder scroll?" he inquired. I was quick to be defensive. After all... I was instructed to protect it.

"Yes, and it's mine." I gripped the strap tightly.

"Ugh, no need to be defensive. Keep it. I want no part of it." He disgustingly replied.

Wha...? First, a vampire hunter doesn't kill the vampire and now he doesn't even want this priceless relic. Could he be an idiot?

"Anyway, are you coming?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" I muttered as I followed Remus to the flight of stairs to the right.

At the top of the stairs were two weird-looking statues. Wait... aren't those...

"Remus! Watch out!" I shouted to warn Remus about the statues. But in a blink of an eye, the two statues, rather, the gargoyles broke out of their stone form and charged toward Remus. They stand at least two meters tall. I looked at Remus and expecting him to be startled, but he seemed rather calm.

He drew both of his swords and stabbed the first gargoyle through the heart. The stab was fierce and driven that he managed to lift the gargoyle from the ground.

Wait... this guy is strong! I assumed that he can only fight at a distance with that bow, but apparently, those two swords aren't just for show.

I charged a lightning spell with both of my hands and directed it to the second gargoyle, blasting it to oblivion.

"Not bad." the mortal said. But I can tell that it was hardly necessary. The next room was filled with Draugr, five of them surrounded us. But in a matter of seconds, Remus was hacking and slashing through them like they were nothing. We encountered more enemies along the way, draugrs, skeletons, and the occasional skeever.

But Remus dealt with them with ease. I was right. He could've easily killed me back then.

After a few minutes, I saw a faint light at the end of the cavern.

"That must be the exit." I remarked. I turned around to check on the mortal but he seemed preoccupied as he stood near some kind of stone. It had strange markings engraved on it... ones I couldn't make out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He glanced at me for a second before scrutinizing the strange stone again. "Nothing... Go on ahead. I'll be there in a few."

Not minding him, I took the liberty and stepped right outside. I took a deep breath of Skyrim's fresh air and suddenly felt nostalgic yet... nice. I may be among the living dead, but this... it's refreshing.

"Ah, so good to breathe again." I uttered out loud without thinking. I took a quick look behind me and saw Remus emerging from the exit. For a moment his dark blue eyes met with mine. They were glistening... Is he smiling again?

"Good to see that it stopped snowing. Huh. I didn't realize that Skyrim can be this beautiful during the night after a storm. Maybe I never paid attention." Remus said. He was directly looking at Nirn's two moons. The skies were clear and the moons were in plain sight.

"Well..." he continued while stretching his arms upward, "I guess this is where we part ways. I know you've got to eat, but try not to victimize any innocents, alright? Skyrim's brimming with bandits."

Uh-oh. True, we got out of the cavern but what happens next after that didn't hit my mind. But I was too embarrassed to tell him that I don't know which way to go.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess..."

He just replied with a nod then turned and started walking. But it wasn't even a few steps when he stopped on his tracks then turned right back at me.

"You're just standing right there, so I guess you don't know which way to go?"

The man's intuition is sharp, I have to give him that.

Helpless, I can only muster out a weak "Yes..."

Remus then flipped out a roll of paper, which seemed like a map.

"So, I guess we're right here," pointing towards a marked location. "Which way are you going?"

"Well, my home is right... here..." I pointed to a section in the map.

"Strange. I've always thought that part is all-water. Are you sure?"

"Unless my home just disappeared without a trace, yes, I'm pretty sure."

"We're currently in the Pale Hold, but if we're going west, I guess we'll just have to stop at an inn at Morthal instead of the Pale Capital, Dawnstar, which is due North of here." Remus closed the map and rolled it over, then put it back to his pocket. "Well that settles it. I guess I'll just have to escort you home."

"Huh? Why?" I gazed at him with wonder.

"You just woke up, and I guess things around here would be new for you. Besides..." he pointed at my back. "You're carrying that thing around. It would be safer if I went with you."

Is this vampire hunter concerned about... a vampire? Or is he concerned about the scroll? But he's not wrong. For now, he's the only one I can trust.

"If that's the case, I thank you. Really." I replied with a smile.

"Then, let's go."

A vampire hunter and a vampire travelling together. A strange duo, one would think.

But, with what's been happening, I guess having him as company for awhile won't be too bad, I thought as I smiled to myself.


	3. Home Sweet...

**[Serana's POV]**

_I'm so hungry._

True, higher vampires like me were taught how to control their hunger to walk among mortals during the day without raising suspicion... but Remus taking me in a town full of mortals... brimming with fresh blood... My throat feels as if it was on fire and my stomach won't stop churning.

"Serana? Hey!" Remus elbowed me on my arm, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah... sorry, what was that?" I asked, still not aware what's happening.

"I said," he crosses his arms impatiently, "are you sure you're okay with staying here? Morthal isn't exactly a welcoming place, same goes with this inn."

"Oh. Yeah, I'd be fine." I reassured him. "Thanks." I couldn't exactly complain, Remus really helped me a lot. Not mentioning that he's a vampire hunter. He's helping someone he was supposed to kill. But the closer I get with him, the more his blood becomes more... appetizing.

Remus opened the door to the inn and lead me inside. The inn was... surprisingly empty. Remus proceeded to the inn's bar where a Redguard woman seems to be checking her stock.

"Come on in" the innkeep stopped looking over her stock then started looking behind her bar without looking at us. "There should be a clean mug around here somewhere..."

Oh, wow. Sheesh.

"There you go." the innkeep heaved as she lifted herself up, holding a mug. "So... what can I get you?" she asked Remus.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Remus asked in a lower voice than usual. Upon hearing his voice, the innkeep raised her eyebrow.

"Just one. Haven't had the chance to clean the other rooms. Last time I checked one room was infested with rats. It's been always like that since business just ain't here at all" the innkeep said, answering his question. Yet she seemed suspicious. "Your voice seems familiar... Do I know you?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Remus answered tensely. Why is he being so tense? Don't tell me... he's a criminal? Or maybe a bounty hunter? Other thoughts raced my mind by the second we were in this rather edgy situation.

"Wait... Remus?!" the innkeep gasped. "It is you! My favorite dra..." but before she could finish Remus clasped her hand on her mouth.

"Damn it, Jonna. I told you to stop calling me that." Remus exclaimed, yet the innkeep wouldn't stop grinning. "Although, it surprised me that you actually knew it was me." Now I'm really confused.

"All right, all right. Don't be so jumpy. Of course, I'd know it was you. That voice impression was off. Say, you wanted a room, right?" the redguard called Jonna, managed to calm down.

"Yeah." Remus answered. "I'd pay you more if you at least make that room livable.

"Hah! Surely you, jest." the innkeep laughed. After that, she shot a glance at me. She then narrowed her eyes teasingly and put her arm around my companion's neck. With a hushed voice, she whispered. "So, who's the girl?"

I'm a vampire. My strength and senses may not be what it used to be for now, but I can totally hear what she's saying. I don't know why, but I'm pretty curious with how Remus would answer.

"She's a friend." Remus blatantly replied.

I was stunned. A vampire hunter treats a vampire such as myself, a 'friend'? Although, I admit, at that moment, how ever flat his tone may be, what he just said... kind of... made me happy.

"Hoohh... a friend huh? Just don't do anything rash, young'un. She's quite the beauty don't you think?" Her gaze then turned to my body. "And those clothes... is she of royalty?"

I looked away to pretend that I didn't hear anything. Remus and I had a plan to cover up the elder scroll attached on my back with a linen wrap, but we forgot to do something about my clothes.

"Yeah... I don't know." Remus answered with no apparent interest, maybe just to let the topic die out. "Enough chat. Here's the gold. Prepare the room for us." Remus then handed her a bag of coins.

"Got it..." Jonna answered as she reached for the bag. Upon checking the contents, her face turned from a huge grin into complete confusion. "Uhhh... Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus replied without looking. He was busy arranging our things for the night.

"This is way over my regular fee..." Jonna said, still in a state of confusion.

"I only got one request, don't tell anyone, especially Jarl Idgrod, that I was here. Well, make it two, I want your finest horker meat." Remus laughed. "Also, think of it as an investment and fix up this shithole."

"Alright, if you say so. I agree." Jonna scoffed. "You surely became very generous ever since—"

"Jonna, what did I just tell you?" Remus interrupted.

"Fine, fine. My lips are sealed. But really, thank you." The innkeep softly smiled.

I realized, maybe Remus was just really a kind-hearted person. That's why he just tossed away a huge bag of gold to help his friend. That's why... he lent me a hand, a helpless vampire, despite being a vampire hunter.

"Hey, Serana?" I was once again jolted from my thoughts when I heard Remus's voice calling my name.

"Yeah?"

"Jonna would take a while making the room liveable, so just take a sit over there, you must be tired from the travel." He said, motioning to a chair at the corner of the room. "I'd just be arranging my things over here."

I did as he asked and sat to rest a bit. I wasn't really tired. I'm... more of hungry.

 _Just a little bit, Serana. You can slip out later at midnight and hunt for blood._  I kept telling myself that, but who knows how much longer I can last?

After a few minutes Jonna hollered.

"I'm done! You guys can settle in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks, Jonna." Remus said gratefully, as he leads me to the room.

Remus was able to lower his weapons and put them on the room's far corner. On the other hand, I stashed the Elder Scroll inside the chest at the foot of the bed.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. That thing strapped on my back for who knows how long, was starting to get annoying.

"Ahhh... feels so good to be finally out of that thing." Remus said. It was supposed to be normal. Then I realized, his voice wasn't muffled by a mask anymore.

I turned around and saw the unveiled appearance of my savior for the very first time.

He was a young Nord, probably around my age when I stopped aging because of immortality granted by vampirism. His hair was crimson and... messy. I found it odd because I've never seen red-haired Nords before. A small scar beneath his eye also piqued interest.

"What?" Remus's voice interrupted me from thoughts once again. He must've noticed me staring at him for a while now. Then he smiled. "Oh yeah. This is the first time, you'd be seeing me without the hood and mask."

"So..." he cleared his voice. "Let me do this again."

He reached out his hand. I looked at it then stared at him wondering what he's doing.

"I'm Remus." He once again introduced himself with a sweet smile.

 _What an idiot._ I smiled to myself.

I reached out and clasped his hand with the nicest smile I can muster.

"Serana."

* * *

It wasn't long before Remus stood up and prepared to leave again. What is it this time?

"I'm going out." Remus said, as he once again donned his hood and mask.

I was sitting on a chair and my body's slumped across the end table. I was really getting hungry.

"Why?" I said weakly. The hunger was really getting to me and resisting to take a bite from a certain someone is just adding to the toll.

"Well, for starters, this room has only one bed. So, I'm going to sleep outside. I'm sorry, I guess you'd be alone here."

By the word 'alone', my body jolted upward from my seat. A distant memory crossed my mind... the very moment when I was locked up in that crypt.

"No!" I cried with conviction. "I'll sleep on the floor. Just... don't leave me here."

Remus just stared at me with surprise. After a moment, his expression softened up.

"Fine." He pulled down his mask, so I can see his face clearly. "But don't be absurd. I'll sleep on the floor and you have the bed. Divines know how long you've been stuck inside a coffin."

"Still" he continued as he pulled his mask back up, "I'm going out. I have something to do."

I looked at him with worry. He just grinned at me. His face was covered by the mask, but I can tell.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Just sit tight."

With that, he went on his way.

It's almost an hour and he hasn't been back yet. During the time, I wiped myself clean with a towel and a bucket. The place had no bath, so I have to make do with regards to cleaning myself. Besides, I had to do it to distract myself from hunger. If everything was up to me, I would've gotten out to hunt for blood. But, I have to be here, just in case Remus comes back. Besides, if I did go out to hunt, I'm pretty sure I'd get lost.

Therefore, I just sat on the bed, eagerly waiting for Remus to come back.

It was not a full minute when door swung open. Remus stood on the doorway carrying a medium-sized pack.

"Where have you been?" I asked him earnestly.

"Places" he nonchalantly answered. "But look here, I got you something." He pulled out a long robe from his pack.

"I don't know if you heard, but Jonna took notice of your clothes. And with those..." he said, eyeing my garb, "... you'd draw more than enough attention. So, I thought maybe we can cover you up while we're travelling to your home."

"Huh. Thanks." I said, while trying out the robes. It fits just fine. Good thinking in his part.

"Oh, I also got you this..." he said as he tossed something to my direction. Lucky enough, I was able to catch it.

It was a waterskin.

"What's thi—" but before I could finish, as I opened the waterskin, the strong scent of blood filled my nostrils.

"Hey, calm d—"

I didn't pay Remus heed and gulped the blood from the waterskin. I didn't even have the time to savor it. I drank the blood to the last drop.

"Wow. You were really hungry." Remus remarked while grinning from ear to ear. I didn't mind him teasing. It was true, I was really hungry.

"Where did you get this?" I asked right after drinking from the waterskin to the last drop.

"Hm. Wolves. They prowl around Morthal during the full moon." Remus replied. He proceeded to remove his hood and mask and placed them on a drawer.

I hate animal blood. Well, I didn't mind drinking it, so I must be really hungry. But there is a strange yet familiar feeling in my tongue. I shrugged it off.

I shot a glance at Remus while he's preparing to sleep. He really is... something, I thought to myself. I never thought he'd really go outside just to get me something to eat, well to be more precise, drink. And I've only known him for less than a day.

"Thank you, Remus."

"It was nothing. I also had to thin the wolves' numbers, you know? Any more could be dangerous."

I just smiled. Remus proceeded to sit on the chair I was sitting before while I sat on the bed.

"You know, you never really told me why you were inside that crypt." Remus stated without batting an eyelid. I stared right at him, and I knew that he may not be directly answering a question, but he needed an answer.

I heaved and released a long sigh.

"That's... complicated. And I'm sorry, but even if you've done a lot for me, I'm not totally sure if I can trust you just yet. But if you want to know the whole story, you might once we get back to my family's home."

"Well, that's okay." Remus responded. "But are you really sure that there's still a place to go back to?" His eyebrows contorted, but I could see that it wasn't because of doubt, but of worry.

"My family used to live on an island west of Solitude as I told you earlier today. I'm not entirely sure, but I guess they still do. I just have to find out..."

"Okay. I hope things turn out well." Remus stood up and stretched his arms. "I guess, we should rest. It was a long day."

"Agreed."

I unfurled my hair's braids in order to prepare for sleeping. As I was doing so, I caught Remus staring at me.

"What?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Wha—nothing..." he said a bit surprised by my question. He hung his head. "I just thought, do vampires have the need to sleep?"

I chuckled once he blurted out his question.

"Well, of course. I was sleeping inside that coffin when you found me."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Remus answered in a reserved manner while scratching his head.

He started to spread out a piece of linen wrap on the floor to serve as his mat and lied down to sleep.

"Are you sure, you're okay being down there?" I asked Remus as I peeked at him from the bed.

"I'll be fine. Trust me, I've slept in worse places." He seemed to be speaking the truth. "Besides, I sleep like a log once I really get into it."

"We'd be here for a full day." He continued.

"Wait, a full day? Wouldn't that mean we'd be leaving by evening tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't be good for you to travel at sun's peak, right?" Remus said in a relaxed tone then proceeded to roll into his corner.

I just rolled my eyes on the process. I thought it would be a waste of time to fight against it since he can be pretty stubborn.

"Thanks... again." Was all I could muster to say.

No response. He must be sleeping. That was fast. He wasn't lying about being able to sleep anywhere.

I closed my eyes to force myself to sleep.

I wonder what happens tomorrow?

* * *

**[Remus's POV]**

Next day, by the crack of dusk, Serana and I were already prepared to depart. I thanked Jonna for letting us stay for a day and then we set off for Serana's home.

Both of us were not quite sure if her home's still there, since based on the map, the location where her home was supposed to be was nothing but a part of the huge body of water. Still, we have to try.

After a few hours of travelling we arrived at a small docking area, close to where Serana would call home. While we were on the way, I was trying to figure out how we'd be able to cross the water but when we got here, there was already a boat waiting for us. I found it strange having a smooth travel without any encounters with dangerous entities such as bandits or wild animals. And now, the very luck of having a boat when we need one. Looks like we're really lucky today.

The problem came when we talked about who was going to row it. I offered first, but Serana was pretty stubborn about being able to handle it. It lead to quite the verbal argument, and after a few minutes which seemed like hours, Serana gave up with an annoyed "Fine."

I started rowing the boat while Serana sat on the other end of the boat with a terrible scowl on her face.

"Come on, don't be like that." I laughed. "You know, this might be the last time I'd be able to do this once you get home."

After saying that, the scowl on her face was replaced by a melancholic expression.

I realized what I just said, then I also started feeling sad. Serana was good company. I've had other companions during my travels. But in all honesty, I never had much fun with the others as much as I had with her, however short our time together was.

"Anyways," I wanted to break the dead air. "I've been meaning to ask, how long have you been locked inside that crypt?"

"Hard to say... I... I can't really tell. I feel like it was a long time. We've rested for a good time at Morthal so I haven't really got a good grip on Skyrim as a whole. Who is the current High King?"

I frowned. I don't really like talking about the Civil War. I haven't even chosen a side yet.

"That's actually a matter for debate."

Serana smiled a little. "Oh, wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?"

"The empire supports Elisif the Fair, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric Stormcloak."

Serana raised her eyesbrows in confusion. "Empire? What... what Empire?"

"The Empire? From Cyrodiil?" I replied. Damn, I forgot that she was sleeping that crypt. It's only natural that she missed a lot of things.

With a sudden movement, Serana sat upright and cried, "Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than planned." The boat rocked and threatened to tip over.

"Hey, no sudden movements you almost tipped the boat!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home, so I can figure out what's happened." Serana said while fidgeting. I never saw her this worried, so something must be off.

"Why... were you locked away?" I know it was insensitive, but I asked anyway.

"I'd... rather not get into that with you. If that's all right." Serana answered elusively. "I'm sorry... it's just, I don't know who I can trust fully yet. Let's get to my home, and I'll have a better sense of where we all stand."

At that moment, I didn't really mind her not telling me. I was focused on trying to get a clear view of a big figure that's been looming through the fog.

"Uh... Serana?" I called out as I pointed out at the shadowy figure.

Serana shot a look at what I've been pointing out and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet... castle."

Castle? Wait a minute... Is she a vampire princess?

As we got closer to the land's docking area I asked her, "Why didn't you tell me it was so huge?" I've had a castle on my mind whenever thinking about what Serana's home would be like. But, I never thought that my imagination would come to reality.

"I don't know, coming from a place like this, it just isn't me. I hope you would believe that."

"I do believe you. After all, all this time you were quite independent, really. I would've never thought I'm actually escorting a vampire princess." I said smugly.

"Wait, I'm not a –" Serana started to protest.

"All right, we got to get moving right?" I flashed her a grin. She just put a palm over her face in response.

After a few minutes, our boat reached the very land. Once we got out, I had a better look at the castle. It really was huge. I'd bet it's bigger than Fort Dawnguard.

A bridge was leading towards the castle gate. I've started walking on ahead. After a few steps, I felt a slight tug on the end of my scarf. I looked back and I saw Serana, holding my scarf and not moving an inch.

"Hey. So before we go in there..." Serana said looking down the ground, not letting go of my scarf.

"Are you alright?" I turned to face her. She might've realized she's still holding on to my scarf that she suddenly let go as if her hand was burnt. Serana was pale. I know, vampires are supposed to look pale, but right now, she's paler than usual.

"I think... and thanks for asking." Serana answered while staring blankly at her castle home. "I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I'm hoping you can show some more control than that." She continued, still with that melancholic hint on her face. "Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

"Of course. My life is in your hands." I took a gracious bow to tease her, expecting to lift her mood. But it didn't seem to work... so I ended up looking like an idiot.

"And Remus... I wanted to thank you for getting me this far." She smiled briefly but her expression reverted back. "But after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while..." She hung her head.

"Oh." I was just petrified with what she said. I... just didn't know what to say. But I just shrugged it off and beamed at her with a smile. "Well, I'm just happy to help. At least you're home."

She just smiled a bit, but I can see in her eyes that she wouldn't like the situation after all of this is done. Just as I am.

We walked towards the castle's iron gate. Inside, before the very castle doors, a watchman stood.

"You're not welcome here! Begone!" he hissed at me. His expression changed when Serana kept up and stood beside me. "Wait... Lady Serana? Is that you?"

"Seems like I was expected." Serana said smugly.

"Open the gates! Lady Serana has returned!" The watchman called. With that, the iron gate that's been barring us entry rose to give way.

Once we were inside, an Altmer vampire stopped us in our tracks.

"How dare you trespass here!" he snarled. I looked at Serana as she removed her robe's hood and stared right into the vampire's eyes.

The vampire stared back then his eyes widened in disbelief. "Serana... Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes." He truly found it hard to believe. He ran towards the back and shouted in a rejoicing voice "My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"

"I guess I really am expected." Serana sighed. We proceeded to follow the vampire to the back, down the stairs to a big room which looked like a royal court.

The court was surrounded with dining tables, and some vampires sitting beside them. Lying on the dining tables...were humans. They were still alive, but they were clearly enchanted by these vampires. I stared as one vampire bit through the human's neck. A couple of humans were also standing on a dark corner, their faces were... emotionless. I think these vampires are using them like livestock. Disgusting.

In the middle of the room, a dark-haired Nord stood. He did have the looks of vampire royalty so I'm guessing he must be...

"My long, lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my elder scroll?" the man spoke in a rather ominous tone.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." Serana replied in a low voice. She spoke exactly what I was thinking.

Serana's father smiled widely once he saw the scroll strapped on her back. "Of course, I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?"

He walked across the room and continued, "Ah if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike."

That was... violent. I never knew Serana's father could be such a prick. If I knew... I wouldn't have taken Serana back here.

I looked around. I knew Serana told me to control myself, but it never hurts to plan for the worst. 1...2... I'd say at least a dozen. Not counting the human cattle. But who knows what they'd do for their vampire masters. A dozen wouldn't be much of a problem if they weren't vampires. But the vampires in this castle... they're different. Normally, one would attempt to take a bite, but the rest of them just looked at me intently... like a predator stalking its prey. The only chance I have is to...

"Now tell me, who is this stranger you've brought into our hall?" Serana's father said, cutting me from my thoughts.

"This is my savior. The one who freed me." Serana answered.

"Strange, I'm quite sure I sent for Lokil..."

I froze. What would Serana say?

"That's odd. I never saw Lokil within the crypt." Serana replied. I stood fast, holding my breath not to give away a sigh of relief. She didn't rat me out. Looks like I really owe her a favor.

"Nevermind him. It's been years back since he last returned." The vampire lord turned to face me. "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Remus." I answered briefly.

"Remus... I'm pretty sure I've heard the name before." Serana's father said putting his face on his chin as if to think. I gulped down hard. He couldn't possibly know that I'm... "Oh, it doesn't matter."

"I am Harkon, lord of this Court. By now, my daughter would have told you what we are."

"I am aware. You're vampires." I bluntly said.

Harkon chuckled. "Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampres in Skyrim. For centuries, we lived here, far from the cares of the world." His voice rose. "All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away which I valued most."

Something he valued most... Serana? That can't be, this guy's a prick. He must be talking about an Elder scroll... or something else.

"What happens now?" I asked. In my mind, I'm actually preparing to draw my swords... just in case.

"There is but one gift that I can give you that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter."

He really is a prick. I'm pretty sure Serana is more important than some Elder Scroll.

"I offer you my blood." Harkon continued. "Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

I think he really is out of his mind. "And if I refuse your gift?" I glumly answered.

"Then you will be prey, like all mortals, I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall." Harkon replied darkly, eyes narrow. Perhaps he did not expect someone wouldn't be enticed by his offer. "Though, there is something strange about you... I sense something in your blood. But that doesn't matter, the purity of my blood will purge that filth right off your very veins."

My eyes glanced across the room searching for Serana. I saw her standing at the far end of the court, behind her father, her eyes eyes filled with terror. Her mouth was open, but it looked like no words could escape her mouth.

Harkon's eyes narrowed still. "Perhaps you still need convincing. Behold the power!" he shouted.

With that, his body began to convulse, his bones were snapping, and he looked like... he was morphing into something. When his transformation was finished, a pool of blood was beneath Harkon, but his appearance... is different.

He was taller, his skin was darkish-grey, and pair of wings on his back. He transformed into a bat-like creature and his appearance was similar to the gargoyles we fought earlier. Similar... but significantly different. I could sense the very power radiating from his body.

"Now, make your choice!" His voice was also different. It was courteous before but now... it seemed more like a threat to me.

My mind was made up even before he transformed into this... horrible creature.

"I don't want to become a vampire. I refuse your gift."

"So be it!" Harkon boomed.

I slid my hand below my back, reaching for my dagger. But before I did, Harkon was already casting a spell on his right hand.

"Wait! Father n—" I heard Serana shout from the room's edge.

"You are prey, like all mortals! I banish you!" Harkon snarled.

Before I could draw my dagger, Harkon's ball of magic hit me right in the stomach, sending me flying outside the castle window. The very world was spinning, then I felt my body plunging into ice cold water.

I swam to the nearest shore, and I recognized it was the docking area we left before rowing across to the castle. I was sent flying that far? Harkon was truly remorseless. If there hadn't been water, he could've killed me.

Once I got to land, I lifted up my cuirass to see if my stomach was injured. I felt nothing internally, but I had to be sure.

Yep. Nothing. Strange spell. Could he had designed such a spell just for the very purpose of banishing?

I looked over through the fog. I couldn't see the castle from here. That's when I realized, I'm far away from Serana. Will she be okay? As I walked away, I felt a strange sting in my heart.

 _She'll be fine. She's with her kind. It's none of my concern._ Things I repeatedly told myself as I walked back to Fort Dawnguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had inspiration in writing this chapter from another fanfic. I forgot the title. :(
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you're thinking.


	4. A New Order

It was night when Remus arrived at the entrance of Dayspring Canyon. Remus was imagining how Isran was going to have his head as he walked through the canyon to Fort Dawnguard. First, he delivered an  _important person_  to the enemy's hands. Second, he came back empty-handed.

Isran won't be too happy. Despite this, the dark-haired vampiress never left his mind.  _Would she be okay?_

As he drew nearer the fort, he saw a skirmish up ahead. Field training this late? Isran was too paranoid for that.

Remus picked up his pace and ran as fast as he could towards the fort, just in time to discover that at least a dozen vampires were invading the stronghold. Isran and the other members of the Dawnguard are trying their best to hold them off the fort's doors.

"Hey!" Remus called, catching the aggressors' attention. He drew his swords and charged forward. One vampire prepared to meet him, but Remus easily disposed of him, driving his blades through his body. Vampire blood ran across Remus's blades which slightly raised the Dawnguard's morale.

With Isran taking charge, the defenders started to drive the vampires back. Remus's eyes were emotionless as he started to cull through the vampires' numbers one by one. The surviving vampires, seeing Remus's onslaught, saw that they have no chance of winning the battle, so one by one, they started to flee. Seeing this, Remus snatched a crossbow from the nearest Dawnguard member and shot two of the fleeing vampires. Unfortunately, one escaped.

"Damn." Remus irritatingly said before shoving back the crossbow on the Dawnguard member's hands. Isran motioned to call for Remus, but he was already running after the escaping vampire with a sudden burst of speed.

The sole vampire survivor was running for the secret passage to Dayspring canyon, another gap on the mountainside. That wasn't part of the plan. A small team was deployed to assassinate the leaders of the Dawnguard. The masters of Volkihar clan thought that it would be best to dispatch the resistance while it's still small.

Who would've thought there was someone in the Dawnguard that strong?

He ran as fast as he could and didn't dare to look back. Just a little bit closer and he would've reached the passage, when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach. He looked down and saw a blade piercing through his body.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A voice behind him said. It was him. The mortal who took on scores of his comrades alone. He struggled, but the mortal proved to be far more superior in strength. As his eyes grew blur, he took one last look on his killer.

His eyes were cold as ice and his face showed no emotion.

_"You're... you're a monster...!"_ the vampire spat at the mortal.

" _That is rich... coming from a vampire..."_

The mortal kicked him from his sword. The vampire watched his slayer's blurry figure walk away as his existence is sent to oblivion.

* * *

"Everyone alright?" Remus asked upon his return to the fort's terrace. His mask was stained with vampire blood and his cuirass was doused with it

"We'll be fine." Isran grunted as he helped one of the injured Dawnguard back to his feet. "You didn't have to go after him." He continued, pertaining to the vampire survivor Remus just killed.

"I won't risk another coordinated attack like that again." Remus argued. "If that vampire survived, he would've spilled every single detail he's learnt to whoever planned this." He looked around and saw the vampire corpses that littered the fort's front. The Dawnguard suffered two casualties.

"Look at this. I should've known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to step up our defenses" Isran looked at Remus's whole persona before continuing, "You return empty-handed. I suppose you don't have good news for me." He crossed his arms.

Remus cleared his throat and spoke in a rather innocent manner. "Well, there's news. But it isn't good." Remus said with a grin. Isran frowned. But behind it, was a slight confusion.

"Tolan isn't with you. Where is he?" Isran inquired.

Remus's expression softened up. "He... didn't make it. He went inside before I arrived. I found his corpse near the entrance." Isran slammed his fist on a wall.

"Damn fool. I told him not to go. The Vigilants always had more bravery than sense. Did you at least find out what the vampires were looking for in there?" he proceeded to question Remus.

"Well, for starters... the vampires were looking for a woman trapped in Dimhollow." Remus answered.

"A woman? That doesn't make any sense. Who is she?"

"Uhh... how do I put this... she's the daughter of a powerful vampire lord." Remus continued, scratching his head without looking straight into Isran's eyes.

"And I'm guessing... you delivered her to them." the Redguard said, the frown not leaving his face.

"Well, that's not even the important part..." Remus spoke under his breath. Isran's frown turned into a scowl.

"And what is that important part?" Isran rebuked, his crossed arms appearing firmer than before.

"They... have an elder scroll." Remus mumbled in the lowest voice he can muster.

Isran turned red with anger. "They what?!" he bellowed. "And you didn't stop them?! You didn't secure the scroll?!" The Dawnguard leader was truly fuming with rage. The other Dawnguard members who were busy cleaning up the battlefield and helping the injured inside, shot a glance at the both of them, wondering what the commotion is all about.

Remus took a step back and explained himself. "There were dozens of them and only one of me! I would've been killed on spot if I tried anything funny."

Isran was still shaking with anger but he seemed to listen to the voice of reason. He shook his head.

"So now they have everything they wanted and we are left with nothing." He placed his palm over his face. "By the Divines, this couldn't get much worse. This is more than you and I could handle..."

"So what's your plan?" Remus murmured as he sat on the pavement to relax. He forgot all about his long journey with all that's been happening.

"If these vampires are brave enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought." Isran moved his hand below his chin, as if thinking. "We have good men here... but there are some people I've worked with over the years... we need their skills and talents if we're going to survive this."

Isran filled Remus with the details: he is to find one Sorine, a Breton girl whose wits are smart and good at tinkering with Dwemer weapons and a Gunmar, big brute of a Nord who, according to Isran, hates vampires as much as he do. From what he's heard, he had experience with animals, trolls in particular. He's scouring over Skyrim, finding more beasts to tame.

"You are to find these people, then bring them to me." Isran finished up.

Remus groaned. Does Isran think he's a  _lost and found_  of some sort? But he knew better. Afterall, it was partially his fault for what's been happening.

* * *

Remus set out the next morning. He was rather uninterested with his mission. Surely, who wants to go hunting for people. He doesn't even have an idea where they are.

The man proceeded to the nearest city, Riften. With his connections and eavesdropping skills, he learnt that a certain beast tamer / hunter has been holing up in Ivarstead. Without even taking a quick rest, Remus went on his way.

Upon arriving to Ivarstead, he immediately went inside the local inn and asked for Gunmar. After asking a few more villagers, he went for the cave nearby where Gunmar was last spotted. He saw a bearded man wearing a scaled horn armor, crouching behind some rocks outside the cave. He might be on to something, so Remus sneaked up on him. The man was still staring intently at the cave.

"Gunmar." Remus whispered once he was beside the hunter.

"By the Divines...! You scared me! How... Who are you?!" Gunmar surprisingly asked, having someone sneak up to him and not even hearing a single step.

"Name's Remus. I'm a member of the Dawnguard. Isran sent for you." Remus explained in a low voice as he lowered his mask. Upon hearing Isran's name, Gunmar's expression went dark.

"Isran and I were finished years ago." Gunmar said bluntly. Isran did mention that he wasn't particularly in good terms with his comrades when they parted ways but Remus never knew it was that bad. But what Remus said next certainly piqued Gunmar's attention.

"It's about the vampires. They're coming back."

"Vampires?" Gunmar's eyes widened. "Well, that might change things..." He looked down the ground, before continuing. "Look, I've tracked this damned bear for two weeks now and I won't allow it to prey on more people. Once it's been dealt with..."

This sounded like another favor, so Remus didn't bother to listen all the way.

"Sheesh." he groaned before drawing his bow. He notched down an arrow and walked towards the cave, unwavering in the face of looming danger.

"Oy... you! What are you doing...?!" Gunmar called out, yet in a hushed voice. But it was too late, the young man was already inside. After a few minutes, Gunmar heard a beast bellow in pain. Then another one. Finally, there was pure silence. In a few moments, he saw Remus walking outside, his bow strung across his back. His face was composed, indicating that he had no problems.

"There were two of them. Dealt with them both. We done here?" Remus remarked. Gunmar just gawked at him.

"I... By the Nine..." Gunmar stuttered before getting a hold of himself. "I guess, I should proceed to Isran's little fortress, eh?"

"Wait, you know where he is?" Remus asked.

"Of course. If Isran is anything, he's stubborn. I'll meet you there." Gunmar continued before walking on his way.

"Gunmar, wait!" Remus shouted as he chased after him. "I forgot to ask, do you have any idea where a certain Sorine might be?"

"Eh, Sorine? Isran looking for her too?" Gunmar grinned. "Here, show me your map." Remus scrambled around his belt for the piece of paper. "Last time I heard she's camping... here. Near a Dwemer ruin." He said as he pointed the said location on the map.

"Right. Thanks. I'll see you." Remus smiled at Gunmar as he waved back at him on his way to Fort Dawnguard.

The next day, Remus traveled along the river on the Reach. He checked his map again to make sure that he's on the right path.

As he trod along the river, a rock he stepped on suddenly moved, revealing itself to be a mudcrab. Annoyed, Remus kicked it to the other side of the stream.

"Gods. Wretched creatures." he groaned as he continued on his way. But, not a few steps from the supposed 'rock', he saw a small bag. Remus knelt down to pick it up and discovered that it is filled with Dwemer Cogs.  _Strange. Who just leaves a bag of Dwemer cogs around?_

Remus felt the need to take it so he slung the bag over his shoulder and went on his way once again.

After a few minutes, he came across a woman in leather armor poking around what looked like a dwarven mechanism.  _Must be Sorine._

"Hey..." Remus called out.

Sorine didn't mind him. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey!" Remus called out impatiently.

The woman lifted her head and took a look at Remus.

"Goodness. An Assassin?" She gasped as she looked at Remus from head to toe. She must be pertaining to the hood and mask. The man's choice of color wasn't all too helpful either. Remus placed a palm over his face.

"No. I..." Remus started but he was immediately interrupted by Sorine.

"Doesn't matter..." as she continued to rummage through her things and the dwarven mechanism. "Anyway, you haven't seen a bag full of dwarven gyros lying around, have you? Do you think the mudcrabs might've taken it? I saw one the other day. Wouldn't be surprised if it followed me here." Sorine's words were a continuous stream to the man's ears.

Irritatingly, Remus removed the bag slung on his shoulder and threw it towards Sorine's direction. With a loud clank made by the bag upon hitting the ground, Sorine stood upright and turned. Her face lighted up as soon as she saw the bag.

"My bag!" she squealed. She ran over to the bag and hugged it. Remus just rolled his eyes. Sorine looked up to the Nord gratefully. "Thank you, assassin! You're not so bad after all!"

Remus crossed his arms. "I told you, I'm not an assassin. Isran sent me for you. He needs your help." Sorine's joyous disposition was cut short as soon as she heard Isran's name. She looked rather worried, her eyebrows contorted. Just like Gunmar did.

"Isran? Wants me? No, you must be mistaken." Sorine looked down the ground as she spoke. "He made it exceedingly clear the last time we spoke that he had no interest in my help. I find it hard to believe he's changed his mind. He said some very hurtful things to me before I left." She went back to the dwarven mechanism and started packing her things. "Anyway, I'm quite happy in my current pursuits. So if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait! It's about vampires..." Remus insisted. Sorine's eyes then flashed with bewilderment.

"Vampires? Really? Oh, and I suppose now he remembers that I proposed no less than three different scenarios that involved vampires overrunning the population. Sorine ranted on. "Well, what are they up to?"

"They have an Elder scroll." Remus answered briefly, but with conviction.

Worry struck Sorine's face as soon as she heard about the Elder scroll.

"I... Well, that's actually something I never would've anticipated. Interesting. I'm not sure what they would do with one, but in this case Isran is probably correct in thinking it isn't good." Remus raised his eyes, trying to convince her to join them. Seeing this, Sorine let out a big sigh.

"All right. Fine. I'll just finish up here then I'd go to see what Isran's up to. I suppose he's still holed up in that fortress of his right?" Sorine asked to confirm. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

Remus was amazed that she knew about Fort Dawnguard, but quickly deducted that Isran might've mentioned something to her before they parted, much as he probably did with Gunmar.

Remus ventured eastward, back to the fort. It's hours before dark but the man thought better safe than sorry. He reached for his map to check his location and to find the nearest inn.

Upon checking his map, a small smile streaked across his face.

"Morthal. Who would've guessed."

* * *

It was an hour after sunset when Remus arrived to Morthal. He went directly to Moorside inn, just in time when workers were coming out of the building. Upon entering, he noticed that the inn was under construction, Jonna sure did put the coins he gave her to good use.

"I'm sorry, we're closed... construction ong- Remus?!" Jonna exclaimed upon seeing the him enter.

Remus proceeded to remove his hood and mask and made himself at home at a seat on the corner. "You're closed? Too bad, I was looking for a place to stay." Remus sneered at the innkeep.

"Oh, hush you. Of course, you can stay. The room you used before is open. But..." the innkeep continued, "I don't see that beautiful companion of yours? Where is she?"

Remus felt a sting. "Gone." He briefly replied as he let his head drop down the end table. He was used to being alone during his travels but for the past few days, he felt rather empty.

"Is the room ready?" He hollered. He wanted to sleep as soon as possible. Besides the fact that his previous mission was exhausting, he didn't really want to think about a certain woman and their current circumstances.

"It is." Jonna briefly replied. "I also put three bottles of Nord mead in there. You might need them for the night." The innkeep winked.

Remus scoffed. "You're weird. But, thanks." He walked right inside the room and closed the door behind him. He placed his hood and mask on the room's end table. He then proceeded removed his cuirass and hung it on the wardrobe. It's been a while since he prepared to sleep without a cuirass on.

The young man reached for a bottle of Nord mead as he delved on to his thoughts.

With what's been happening, the Dawnguard are sure to make a move on their war against the vampires. That means... Serana and him will be on opposing sides.

He always killed when asked. He felt no remorse, as long as he felt that it was necessary. He hadn't even known Serana for that long so why is he even thinking about this?

What would happen if Serana and him met on the battlefield? Could he bring himself to kill her?

Maybe. She's a vampire and he's a vampire hunter. She is the very creature that he's sworn to kill. But... this might be the first time in a while that he'd hesitate to kill someone. Just thinking about a scenario where he's about to do it makes him want to bash his skull right in.

Remus didn't notice that he already drank three bottles empty. He stood up and paced towards the bed. As his body plopped down, he snored to sleep.

The next morning, Remus bid Jonna farewell and went on his way. To make travel faster, he hired a carriage to Riften.

The travel to Fort Dawnguard was long and quiet that he was able to sneak in a nap. Once the carriage arrived to Riften, he got down and continued eastward towards Dayspring Canyon.

As soon as he arrived, he noticed that wooden fortifications now stood around the fort, with sentries on patrol.

_Isran sure works fast._  Remus thought to himself.

Once he arrived inside Fort Dawnguard, Gunmar and Sorine was already there, standing at the center. Remus looked up and saw Isran standing at the balcony from the second floor, looking over them. But, he noticed that the Dawnguard leader's gaze pierced his very being compared to the other two.

"All right Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Gunmar shouted at Isran.

"Just hold it right there." Isran responded, then proceeded to pull a lever.

The very roof at the center opened up as he did. The bright sunlight falls upon the three people standing at the center.

"What are you doing?" Sorine asks. She was covering her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful." Isran said then he glared at Remus once again.

_Strange. The Dawnguard didn't have this kind of protocol before,_ Remus thought. Isran pulled the lever once more. The roof began to close up.

"So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us." Isran said indifferently. Doesn't feel much of a welcome for the two of them.

Sorine crossed her arms. "This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?" she inquired.

"We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space." the Redguard responded. "Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use." Orders right off the bat. Remus snickered as he remember how the Redguard was the same with him on his first mission. He barely just arrived when Isran sent him out.

Isran then turned to face the young man. "In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for you." Isran chided before turning his back and walked towards a certain room.

Remus was startled. A vampire? And he didn't kill it? But, why would a vampire be looking for him? Probably an assassin Harkon sent after him. Remus just shrugged it off and ran upwards the staircase.

"So where exactly is Isran..." Remus mumbled to himself as he searched for the room Isran walked into. As soon as he saw Isran, the Redguard just motioned for him to follow. Remus felt Isran's animosity as they walked towards what looked like a torture room. Skulls designed the shelves and the walls and floor was red with dried blood. A torture machine was even placed in there.

Is he going to punish him? Just what could he be so pissed about?

And that's when Remus realized they weren't alone. On the corner stood a certain raven-haired woman donned in royal vampire armor.

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again."


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

**[Remus's POV]**

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again." the raven-haired vampiress smiled.

I sure didn't. My eyes are still trying to comprehend whether the fact that I'm seeing Serana before me is real or not, that I just stood there gawking at her.

"Hey?" Serana waved her hand right infront my very face. In an instant, I got a hold of myself and spoke up.

"Hey." I smiled. As soon as I did, I felt Isran shooting a glare at my direction.

"This vampire showed up while you were away." the Redguard grumbled. "I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you. I do not normally do this, but let's hear it."

The way Isran refers to her as "it" aggravated me a bit. Yet it wouldn't be a wise decision to act like you're siding with a vampire while inside Fort Dawnguard and more importantly, in front of the Dawnguard's leader. I looked at Serana, but she looked like she couldn't care less with regards to how Isran addresses her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Serana. I have to admit that the fact that she walked into Fort Dawnguard worried me a little, but I have to sound indifferent.

Serana puts a hand on her waist. "I'd rather not be here either, but I have to talk to you." She looks at Isran briefly and sees that the Dawnguard leader isn't very amused. "It's important, so please just listen before your friend here, loses his patience." Isran gritted his teeth in response to Serana's words.

"I'll be right outside the room. I just can't be here." Isran growled as he walked out. "Don't try anything funny."

The vampiress paid him no heed and continued. "It's... well, it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me."

She has been very evasive when asked about the scroll during the time when we were together. So talking about the scroll now kind of piqued my interest even if I don't really like involving myself with the Elder Scrolls any longer.

"What about the scroll?" I asked.

"The reason I had it... and why I was down there." Serana continued, her tone getting darker by the minute, "It all comes back to my father."

That prick? The moment he opened his mouth, I knew that I wouldn't like him. My expression contorted into a scowl.

Serana saw this and resumed. "I'm guessing you figured this part already, my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards..." After saying this, Serana's eyes were filled with sadness, which I've seen before. She pressed on.

"He wasn't always like that though, there was... a turn. He stumbled unto this obscure prophecy and kind of lost himself in it."

"What do you mean... 'lost himself'?" I asked hesitantly. Serana was clearly not enjoying talking about this.

"He just became absorbed... obsessed. It was kind of sick actually." For a moment she was in a pensive mood before continuing. "The prophecy said that vampires no longer need to fear the sun. For someone who fancied himself as vampire royalty, that's pretty seductive."

I swallowed hard. I've heard about this before back in Dimhollow Crypt. Lokil said something about 'ending the tyranny of the sun'.

"Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why... I was sealed away with the scroll."

Harkon did mention his mother from our previous encounter. No wonder he wasn't too fond of her. I let out a big sigh. I had an inkling of things from the very beginning, but hearing it as a whole, it was a lot to take in. I looked at Serana.

"You took a big risk coming here." She did. After all, what kind of vampire would just walk in the enemies' doors, hoping to talk to a stranger she barely knew?

"I did. But something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong." She looked at me directly in the eyes. It was hard to notice from before but she did have vampiric eyes. Normally, a vampire's eyes would have black irises and yellow pupils. But hers was the other way around, like a feline's. When subjected by a dim light, they have a faint glow to them.

I shook my head once again.

"No, you're right. We just have to convince the others that you're on our side." I put my thumb under my chin. That wouldn't be easy. Isran hates vampires more than anything.

"Well, let's move then." Serana motioned me to come. "I'm nothing if not persuasive."

Wait. Is she actually thinking of talking to Isran directly?

The both of us slowly walked out of the room and saw Isran waiting just beside the doorway. His arms were crossed and he's leaning against the wall. I looked at Serana waiting for her to talk, but she just eyed me towards Isran's direction.

Tch. Figures. I walked towards Isran.

"All right, you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this blood-sucking fiend right now?"

"Because we're going to need her help." I answered promptly. Isran didn't even try to hide his hatred for the vampiress.

"Why?!" Isran raged. "Because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire trying to put the sun out? Do you actually believe any of that?!" So he was listening after all.

"Why else would she risk her life to come here?" I snapped back.

"Who knows, maybe it has a death wish. Maybe it's just insane. I don't really care." Isran answered in distaste, but I was clearly getting into him.

He finally let out a big sigh.

"It can stay for now, but if it so much lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?!" Isran boomed.

"That'll do." I briefly replied. In all honesty, Isran was already getting in my nerves that I preferred to keep the talk at a minimum.

The Redguard then turned to face Serana.

"You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. An asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity. Because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it." Isran scowled as he pointed a finger towards me.

Serana just smiled. "Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling... hungry." the vampiress sarcastically said, prompting Isran to contort his face into a bigger scowl before stomping away. Serana just chuckled at the sight of it.

"Anyway, in case you didn't notice the giant thing on my back, I have the Elder Scroll with me." Serana motioned over her back.

I almost felt dumb for not noticing it. Well, who can blame me, a vampiress walking right into Fort Dawnguard, an exchange of barbs between the said vampiress and the Dawnguard leader... I could only handle much.

"Whatever it says, it will have something that can help us stop my father." Serana continued. "But of course, neither of us can read it."

"Who can?"

"Well, the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of who can do it. They spend years preparing before they start a reading, though. Not that it helps us anyway, because they're half a continent away in Cyrodiil."

Moth Priests? "Wait, I might be on to something." I blurted.

"What is it?" Serana asked, perplexed.

"When I was looking for people to bring back to Isran, I overheard a couple of people at Riften. Some imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. Maybe that's our moth priest." I beamed.

"Do you know where he's staying now?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Maybe we can ask innkeeps or carriage drivers." I looked at Serana. "Any ideas?"

"Well, back before I... you know," Serana hesitated, "The College of Winterhold was the first place I'd think to go for any kind of magic or historical thing. The wizards know about all kinds of things that people probably shouldn't about."

"That makes sense." I assented. I looked at Serana and noticed that she seemed rather uneasy. "What is it?"

The vampiress hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "Now that I think about it... I think I want to come along with you. I've been wanting to go out and explore a bit." Serana looked at me as if waiting for an approval. "If that's okay."

I smirked. "I thought that was a given? Did you really think I'm going to leave you alone here?"

Serana was surprised by my answer. But the shock on her face was slowly replaced with a soft smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"Huh. That's new." Remus remarked upon noticing Serana putting on a hood attached to her short cape once they were out of Fort Dawnguard, something she's never had before.

"Well, I had to be ready. I won't be returning home for a while. Besides, I'm obviously no fan the sun." Serana winced as she partially covered her face with her hand to block out the sun. She then pointed at herself. "Vampire, remember?" she said with a fangy grin.

"Right." Remus laughed. The Nord really felt the change in the atmosphere with his vampire companion around.

"Now that we're out here, where should we go first?" Serana asked, still shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Riften. We're going to be on the road for a while, so we better get geared up." Remus replied before leading the way. Serana just shrugged in response.

It was late in the afternoon when the duo arrived in Riften. The streets were already dark and the merchants were closing their stalls. The citizens didn't even bother looking at whoever they ran into and it seemed that most of them were anxious to get home.

Upon seeing this, Serana expressed her anxiousness. "The people here seem nervous... which makes me nervous."

"Really? Seems normal to me." Remus dismissed, which wasn't exactly reassuring in Serana's part.

Remus lead the vampiress to a shop called The Scorched Hammer. Most probably, a blacksmith's workshop, Serana thought. Upon entering the said shop, Remus saw a familiar red-haired woman clad in ebony armor talking to the blacksmith in-charge. The man suddenly froze, causing Serana to bump on his back.

"What?" Serana irritatingly asked while stroking her forehead. Remus grabbed her arm quickly.

"Let's go." he directed in a hush. But before they could turn reach the door, the red-haired woman has already noticed their presence.

"Honored to see you again, my Thane." the woman saluted.

Thane? Serana thought. She took a look at the man in front of her who just let out a big sigh as if to concede. To think that his housecarl would recognize him with a mask and hood on.

"Iona." Remus then motioned his hand to place the woman called Iona at ease. Then, he quickly dragged his housecarl on a corner from the shop, away from his companion. The blacksmith and Serana just looked at them in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Windstad Manor?" Remus promptly asked. The housecarl wasn't supposed to be in Riften.

"I come to tend for Honeyside once a week. I was talking to the blacksmith for supplies in case you needed them when you come by your house here in Riften." Iona explained. "Valdimar is handling things in my stead back in your manor." The housecarl's explanation was brief but compelling so Remus decided to let it go. Her eyes darted to Serana's direction. "I didn't notice you have company..."

"Right. She's going to stay with us for tonight." Remus confirmed. The housecarl shook her head.

"Us? I am very sorry, my Thane. I'm riding out tonight. Tomorrow's Morndas, so I have to be back in Windstad Manor."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean, bandits are crawling outside Riften."

"It would actually be easier to ride during the night. Darkness shall provide me cover."

"I guess that makes sense, but be careful. Oh, and before I forget. Tell the stablemaster to prepare two horses for me tomorrow. Just take the coin from Honeyside's strongbox before you leave." Remus instructed.

"Yes, my Thane. Farewell." The Housecarl took a small bow in respect. She gave Serana and the blacksmith a small nod before heading out.

Remus then proceeded to talk to the blacksmith for supplies Iona might've missed to avert from Serana's gaze. He was sure that he'd be bombarded with questions once they're out of the building.

To Remus's surprise, the walk towards Honeyside house was silent. Although, Serana was still staring at him intently, looking like she's ready to explode with questions. Remus just let out a big sigh. Once inside, Remus silently motioned for Serana to sit on one of the chairs on the dining table, as he unpacked his things.

Serana dragged a chair to the side, near Remus. She sat, crossed her legs and arms, a finger continuously tapping.

"So..." Serana finally said, breaking the silence. "You're a Thane of this Hold."

"That I am." Remus answered as briefly as possible.

"And you have this house for yourself." Serana looked around. The house was nothing special but livable at least.

"As you can see." Remus continued to unpack his things without lifting his head.

"And you have a manor out there somewhere." Serana drew the final straw.

Upon hearing Serana, Remus raised his head in bewilderment and looked at Serana, "Wait, you heard that?!"

Serana just raised a brow, pointed at herself, with a disinterested look on her face.

Remus scratched his head. "Right. You're a vampire." He almost wanted to hit himself for forgetting something trivial, vampires have improved hearing.

"Look here," Serana let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't really know why you're trying to hide this kind of things to me."

"I just thought that it's not really that of a big deal."

"Well, it is for me."

Remus stood up and sneered. "Wait, are you saying you want to learn more about me?"

Serana just smiled softly, her arms and legs still crossed. "I guess you'll never get to find out."

Remus was taken aback. That wasn't the response he was hoping for. He knelt down and continued packing his things with a grunt.

"How did you do it?" Serana asked once more. "... Becoming a Thane?"

"This and that." Remus replied as he finished unpacking their things. He looked at Serana and a huge frown crossed her face.

"I brought down a skooma operation." he sighed.

"Whoa. All by yourself?" Serana followed up. This time, Remus was the one frowning.

"Stop that. You're strong too. You could've done it." Remus rebuked.

Based on Remus's reactions, Serana deducted that he didn't like talking about things he's been doing before. Yet, something still stimulated her curiosity. If he was a Thane in this hold, what other endeavors could he have done? She heard from the conversation earlier that Remus owns a manor. Owning a Manor means you own a piece of land. Could he also be a Thane in another hold? If basing on her past observations, Remus was a hardened adventurer. Surely, there's something more to this man than just being a vampire hunter.

But, the vampiress decided to let it go... for now. She stood up and walked around the house immersing herself into its details. "So, what's the plan?"

"We move by the break of dawn." Remus started. As much as possible, he didn't want to burden Serana by moving during the day, but they have no choice. So much to do with such little time. Besides, sources of information are easier to pick up during the day. He looked at Serana, but the vampiress didn't seem to mind the circumstance. He continued, "We'll start by asking the innkeep here in Riften. We may not have the information we need, but we may have a lead."

Serana just nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, just rest. You can immerse yourself in your first adventure tomorrow." Serana sure did like the sound of donned his hood and mask. "I'm going out, just have to pay some friends a visit."

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"No more surprises, all right?" Serana eyed the Remus intently. She was clearly pertaining to his identity, its complexity. The latter just smirked.

"I guess you'll never get to find out." He answered, leaving the vampiress with a huge frown on her face as he closed the door behind him.

Remus walked into a bar situated in Riften's sewers, the Ragged Flagon. Probably not the best place in the world, but he thought it would be nice to catch up with old friends. He made his way for the bar proper when a man with a rather tall stature blocked his way.

"Vekel doesn't like strangers snooping around the flagon." The man frowned as he pressed a hand on Remus's chest in an attempt for intimidation. "Get out of here."

Remus gripped the man's arm hard, the latter close to wincing in pain.

"Dirge. The last thing you hear before they put you in the ground. Poetic." Remus smirked under his mask.

"That voice, wait is-" the man stammered, as Remus removed his mask.

"Good to see you, Dirge." The man froze solid, then stood firmly.

"Boss! I didn't know it was you, I-"

"It's all good. I'm relieved you're doing your job." Remus said as he cut him off. He passed by Dirge with a reassuring hand on the shoulder then proceeded to the barkeeper's area. No barkeeper is, well, keeping the bar, much to Remus to disappointment.

"Our Guild Master graces us with a visit," a blonde Nord woman greeted Remus, from a table in a corner. "Or should I say... Dragonborn?" The said dragonborn's face distorted into a frown, much to the woman's amusement. Remus pulled up a chair to sit. "You haven't been here ever since that happened. Was it fun?"

Much to Remus's displeasure he answered in a forced smile. "Cut me some slack, Vex. Ever since I fulfilled that damned prophecy, the citizens wouldn't stop hounding me. It was tiring."

"Besides, I've been busy." Remus continued, "So when I got here, I thought to myself, 'I should visit my beloved Thieves Guild.'" He looked around and saw that the place was basically empty, if you don't include all the tankards and spilled mead. "Where are the others?"

"Hit the sack, all of them. Drinking contest."

"You didn't participate?"

"Nah, it was idiotic. So idiotic, that even Vekel and Tonila joined in." Remus furrowed a brow as if asking a question to which Vex just responded, "Long story." as she drank off her tankard.

"And Dirge?"

"Wasn't here when it happened." Vex began to size him up. "Anyway, on to business. I'm pretty sure you're not here just to see us, Remus. Why're you really here?" The woman really is sharp, Remus thought.

"I'm actually looking for a man, a Moth Priest to be specific. All I've heard is one came to Skyrim a few days ago, but besides that, I'm out."

Vex grinned. "Well, you're in luck. One of our guys said something about an odd man being escorted by a group of Imperial soldiers. Heard they were staying at Dragon's Bridge."

"Dragon's Bridge, huh." Remus honestly didn't expect to find a crucial information so easily, especially when he's just coming for a lead.

"Well, that's all I know. Anything else?"

"No, that's pretty much it. Thanks." Remus stood up to leave. He actually wanted mead along with the information, but maybe the information will do.

"Man, you sure have gotten cold. Not even a barrel?" Vex chided, pointing towards a barrel full of mead. "Black-briar mead. The good stuff."

"I actually wanted mead earlier. But on second thought, I'm rather busy. Just give the guys my regards." Remus said as he walked away, putting his mask back on. "Oh, and I'll just make it up to the guild by bringing in a big haul on a good day."

"It was an abrupt and unexpected reunion. Too bad the guys are snoring like pigs. But I'll take it." Vex answered while raising her tankard.

"Be seeing you, Vex. You too, Dirge."

The man decided to go back as early as he can get, to check up on a certain vampiress.


	6. Waking Dreams

You aren't asleep yet?" Remus greeted Serana upon entering Honeyside house. Serana was reading a book,  _Aedra and Daedra._

"For the last time, Remus. I'm a vampire." Serana frowned. "We don't sleep much. Especially during the night. I was just too weak before, that I allowed myself to sleep." The vampiress closed the book and dropped it on an end table.

"Well, I didn't know that last part." Remus grinned as he placed both his swords on a weapon rack.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry." Serana replied.

"By the way," she continued. "You sure have a lot of books. Where did you get them?"

"Here and there." Remus briefly answered as he removed his cuirass. Serana saw at the corner of her eye that his body was... scarred all over. But what caught her attention was a burned portion of his left arm. She wanted to ask him about it, but ultimately decided against it for it may be far too personal for her own good. The man got into a white shirt and prepared for bed. He usually sleeps half naked when in shelter, but he chose not to make his vampire companion... uncomfortable. He proceeded to lie on the bed in a supine position, using both his arms as a pillow. Serana just sat in a corner of the room against the end table.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus broke it with a question.

"Hey Serana, I've been meaning to ask. But you can refuse to answer if you don't want to..." Remus heaved before asking the vampiress carefully. "Were you... always a vampire?"

Serana hesitated before answering in a low voice, "That's... a long story." She moved her gaze towards Remus, curious on how the mortal would react.

"I want to hear it." Remus said in a rather solemn voice.

The vampiress pursed her lips in uncertainty before moving on. "I guess, we have to go way back. Do you know where vampirism came from?"

Remus knew that vampires are considered to be a cursed existence. Moving his eyes towards the book which Serana just read, he had a good guess.

"I'm guessing it came from a Daedric Lord."

Serana's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think that he'd get it in his first try.

"Exactly. The first vampire came from Molag Bal. She... was not a willing subject." Remus gritted his teeth in annoyance. He knew the Daedric Lord from experience, which he wanted to mention to the vampiress. But, after he saw Serana's eyes becoming grim as she spoke, he decided that it's a story for next time. Serana continued. "But she was still the first. Molag Bal is a powerful daedric lord, and his will is made reality. For those willing to subjugate themselves, he will still bestow the gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust."

"How did you actually become a vampire then?" Remus followed up. But after seeing Serana's reaction to his question, he thought that he should not have asked that. The girl's face had a streak of... hurt. "If you don't want to answer..." Remus relented but the vampiress cut him off.

"No. It's... it's fine." Serana looked down the floor as she spoke. "The ceremony was... degrading. Let's not revisit that. But we all took part in it. Not really a wholesome family activity, but I guess it's something you do when you give yourselves to a Daedric lord."

Remus already knew what she meant. He clenched his jaws and fists in anger. And maybe... of helplessness. He could've done something. Serana didn't deserve that. She definitely did not.

"At some point, our vampire blood has affected even our family." Serana continued, "You've met most of us. My father's not exactly the most stable, and eventually he drove my mother crazy with him. And it all ended with me being locked underground for who knows how long. It's definitely been a bad thing, on the whole."

"Are you going to be alright?" Remus asked the vampiress sincerely. He didn't know what to say after hearing the girl's story. He may know what she's talking about, but he most certainly don't know the pain she's been through.

"I... I guess I will be." Serana said with a forced smile. Remus couldn't take it any longer. He jumped off the bed and slowly walked to Serana's corner. The vampiress was startled when the man's hulking figure stopped before her.

"Wha... what?" Serana stuttered. The man just motioned for her to stand up. But, the vampiress just looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he's up to.

"Can you just...?" Remus once again motioned her to stand up, both of his hands in the air coaxing the vampiress. With a sigh, Serana complied.

They now stand face to face, Serana looking directly at the mortal's dark blue eyes. She knew that the man before her was battle-hardened Nord, his eyes confirmed that when she first gazed upon them back in Dimhollow crypt. She saw the eyes of one that revels in battle, eyes that saw... innumerable deaths. But right now it's... different. His eyes were soft and tame, so different from before, that she has no idea what expressions they try to make her perceive. Is it... pain? Or sorrow?

A soft spoken "What?" was all Serana could muster. She truly wanted to know what the mortal was trying to do.

Without saying a word, Remus slid his arm to the girl's back and gently pulled her in an embrace. Serana was surprised, she never imagined someone, especially the man before her, do this kind of thing. She was fine, well... at least coping.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Serana stammered again. She was truly lost for words. She was clutched inside the man's arms and... she just stood there.

"I- I don't know." Remus said softly. "Some move I learned from a stupid bard back in Whiterun."

Serana's eyes widened in disbelief before chuckling softly. "What does that even mean?" He truly was an idiot, she thought. Given how close they are to each other, it was only natural that she smelled his blood. Strangely enough, her instincts never kicked in. Remus's body was warm, that it seemed to pierce the coldness of hers. She had to admit... it was a nice feeling.

"Well, he said that this is a good move in consoling women... I- I don't know!" Remus had a hint of embarrassment in his voice that Serana laughed under her breath. Remus felt Serana trembling of laughter that his embarrassment finally got the better of him. "I guess this was a bad idea..." the man grumbled as he gently let go of his clutch.

To his surprise, he was yanked back by Serana. It seemed like they switched positions as he's the one who's currently locked in the girl's arms and standing like an awkward rock.

"No." Serana spoke softly as she smiled and closed her eyes. "Let's stay like this... for a while."

Remus felt blood rush to his cheeks and just scratched his head in response. His heart started to beat faster, but the vampiress didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you, Remus."

* * *

_I have already defeated your friends once. Beyn. I do not fear them._

The terrifying voice of doom boomed inside Remus's head. The three Nord heroes of old, along with him, are down on the ground. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt lies unconscious, while Felldir the Old tends to her. Hakon One-Eye still stands his ground with him, but close to succumbing to his injuries, leaning on his battleaxe planted on the dirt. Remus himself is down on one knee, and looking at the ground... clutching his sword. He was shaking, his left arm terribly burnt by the World-Eater's flames. They were in Sovngarde, the Nordic afterlife, where all warriors who've proven their worth in battle goes to after death.

This was the moment of truth. If he dies, his companions will to. So would all the souls in Sovngarde, once Alduin devours all of them. The battle seemed to last for ages, both sides wounded. The dragon attempted to fly once more.

_Arrogant, mortal. Your pride will be humbled._

Alduin's voice boomed once more. The Dragonborn knew he had to do something. Struggling, he backed himself up. With a glint of determination in his eyes, he ran towards the black dragon, sword-drawn.

He drew his breath.

"JOOR... ZAH FRUL!" He unleashed the power of the ancient tongue. The  _Dragonrend_  shout. It had the power to bring down even the mightiest of dragons from the sky, and that didn't exclude the World-Eater himself. As the wicked dragon was hit by the terrible shout, he plummeted to the ground.

Before the dragon could recover from its fall, Remus was already sprinting towards beast. The Dragonborn drew his other sword, not minding the pain caused by his injured arm. He jumped over the dragon and stabbed his swords on its back. The World-Eater howled in pain and tried to get rid of the mortal off his back, but to no avail. With his swords still planted on the dragon's body, he ran across it, cutting deeper... and deeper.

_"Today... you die, you wretched worm."_

As he reached the end of Alduin's tail, he jumped down to safety. He looked on, as the ancient dragon squirmed in pain. Its howl was ear-shattering. Alduin's body began to gleam from injuries and his scales began to crack. The dragon spread his wings once more, and as it did, its scales burst off of its body, revealing not flesh but pure... darkness. Darkness in the form of a dragon.

The Champions of Old cheered and marveled behind Remus as they witnessed and heard the dragon's final roar of defiance.

But what the Dragonborn saw was different from how the others perceived it. The dark figure of the dragon turned to face him.

Remus froze in his position as he saw the pure darkness of the figure looming over him. His hands were shaking, and he could barely move at all. All he could do was stare back.

_Zu'u unslaad. Zu'u nis oblaan. (I am eternal. I cannot be killed.)_

Alduin's voice ringed inside Remus's head. Primal fear gripped the man's heart before the dark figure erupted into nothingness. Alduin was no more.

* * *

"-Hey, Remus!"

"Remus!"

Remus flashed his eyes open and saw Serana sitting on his bed with a worried look on her face.

The man sat up and put a palm over his face. He was sweating buckets and his heart was pounding hard against his chest.

"Are- are you okay?" Serana asked in a concerned voice. "You were dreaming and your face was twisting all over, as if... you're in pain. I tried waking you up, but you just wouldn't."

"Yeah... I'm- I'm fine." Remus answered her weakly.

"What was it about anyway?" Serana asked him. Remus looked at her and saw that his companion was genuinely concerned. In a way, it warms his heart but there is a part of himself that hates to see the girl stricken with worry.

"My horker meat sprang to life and it ran away from me while I was trying to eat it. It was really bothersome." He answered in an attempt to make Serana laugh. He looked at the girl for his expected reaction but was greeted by an unamused frown instead.

"Seriously? What was it about?" Serana asked him intently, bringing her face closer to the mortal. Remus felt blood rushing up his cheeks again so he jumped right off the bed.

"It was nothing. Really. I forgot about it." Remus answered in a rather calm tone.

Serana's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I don't believe you." she retorted with skepticism.

"All right." Remus grunted in reply much to Serana's irritation.

"Fine. I'll drop it. But remember this," as she pointed a finger at the mortal, "You are going to tell me things.  _Soon._ " The way she said 'soon' was ominous, but Remus paid it no heed and just scoffed as he went to the basement to wash himself up. Serana just gritted her teeth in annoyance. To be completely honest, it bothered Serana that the mortal wouldn't open up to her. It may not be the case, but it gives her the feeling that he didn't trust her at all.

"We're going to Dragon Bridge today." Remus shouted from the basement.

Confused, Serana asked, "Huh? Why there? I thought we were going to ask the innkeep first?"

"Well, I've got a lead so..." Remus hollered as he was just finishing up. Serana narrowed her eyes in suspicion. He's been gone last night for a few hours and now he already knows where to go. Strange. Just who is this man, really?

"You really sure that our moth priest might be there?" Serana inquired once more.

"Mm-hmm."

Half an hour later, both of them were geared for travel as they walked out of Honeyside house. The streets were still dark, may be an hour or two before the break of dawn. Once they were outside of Riften gates, they made their way for the stables. Obviously, the stablemaster was still asleep so Serana was wondering how'd they be able to take some horses. To her surprise, Remus already mounted one.

"Mount up." Remus commanded with a bland look on his face.

"Oy! What are you doing?!" Serana rebuked in a hushed voice. Sure, they needed horses for travel but stealing is just deplorable.

"What? I bought these." Remus replied, still having the annoying dull look on his face. But he wasn't wrong. Serana sure heard it when the man was speaking to his housecarl, but she kind of lost interest in what came after the revelation that Remus was a Thane and owned a manor.

"Still, it's wrong to just take the horses without letting the stable master know, right?" Serana snapped back.

"Not really. He'll know it was me. Hofgrir knows me and how I am." the mortal answered pertaining to the stable master.

"Well, that's reassuring." Serana responded sarcastically. Still, she had no choice but to comply since dawn is coming by the hour. It's been a while since she rode one so she was kind of shaky on the horse's back. At least Remus was kind enough to support her from the side. "Anyway, thanks for the horse." Serana stated in gratitude. With that, they rode west.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the duo arrived in Ivarstead. Serana was particularly exhausted, not because they've got into fights with bandits, wild animals or anything of the sort. The weather was sunny for a few hours, much to her annoyance. Thankfully, it was already late afternoon and the effects of the sun are subsiding.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Serana as he tied their horses to a nearby fence.

"Yeah... I'm just... a little tired." Serana answered weakly. "I guess I'll have to feed soon."

Remus swallowed hard. How does she... hunt for blood anyway? He looked intently at Serana which she eventually took to notice.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to eat you." Serana grinned. Remus hung his head. That doesn't sate his curiosity at all. Still, the day was strange. Once again they never got into trouble with wayward bandits or wild animals. Well, anything dangerous. Maybe, luck was on his side today, Remus grinned to himself.

It was not until they heard a monstrous roar. Serana tilted her head right up, but Remus has his eye locked to the ground. That sound was all too familiar.

"What was-" Serana stated before being interrupted by the very sight before her eyes. A winged reptile, hovering over Ivarstead. The townspeople were already panicking, running to their homes. The guards on duty are already running into formation on the other side of the town, their bows drawn. Serana saw this and cried, "Remus, we have to do something!"

Remus was conflicted. It may not be visible, but the dream from last night never left his mind. The way he was almost killed by Alduin... the thought of having the fate of the world resting on his hands... the World-Eater's last words...

He didn't expect to encounter dragons, in hopes that Paarthurnax has finished rounding up the remaining ones with his Thu'um. Just the twist of fate on the Dragonborn's luck.

"Hey, Remus!" Serana shook Remus violently, jerking the latter from his thoughts. He looked at the vampiress, her eyes were filled with worry, and most importantly... fear. In a blink of an eye, Remus drew his bow.

"Gods damn it. Why now..." he mumbled to himself. The guards started shooting the dragon with a volley of arrows, but to no avail. With that, Remus drew his. He reached for a black arrow from his quiver and aimed at the dragon's underside. Serana noticed sparks of electricity were emanating from the mortal's drawing hand. The electricity seemed to flow through the arrow, much to the girl's surprise.

"Wait... you can use magic?!" Serana asked in disbelief. And not just basic magic, a rather powerful one at that. Normally, an arrow would break when subjected into a lightning spell of that intensity, but Remus had no trouble in keeping it at control, a skill only a high-class mage would have. With a quick breath, Remus released the arrow.

The arrow soared in the sky like a bolt of lightning and punctured the dragon right under his body. Normally, arrows do minimal to moderate damage to dragons but it seemed like Remus's spell amplified the damage. It may have done a significant one because the spell seemed to be released once the arrow lodged inside the dragon. The beast is now flying in a lower altitude. No... it was falling.

Remus had to craft a way to bring down a dragon without using his Thu'um, just to keep his identity hidden. Seeing the dragon falling from the sky, Remus strung his bow back to his body.

"I guess the guards can handle it from here. Come on." He walked towards the horses. It would be bad if they stayed any longer for it might raise suspicion. It would be best if they leave immediately.

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing! Come, we got to help them!" Serana clamored as she yanked the mortal and dragged her to where the guards are battling the dragon. The girl must be really excited with either learning that Remus had much affinity for magic or the thought of slaying a dragon, that she couldn't control her immense vampiric strength as she dragged the mortal on the way.

The duo discovered that even if the dragon has been brought down, the guards were still struggling to slay it. The dragon managed to injure the guard captain, which brought down the remaining guards' morale as they withdrew on the defensive instead of going on offensive.

"Step aside!" Serana shouted as the guards made way. _That idiot!_  Does she have a death wish? Serana unsheathed her dagger, and charged an ice spike spell with her left hand. The dragon let out a monstrous roar and spread out its wings, prepared to strike.

_This is bad._  Remus grabbed a warhammer from a nearby guard then sprinted towards the dragon. "Hey!" he shouted to avert the dragon's attention from Serana. The dragon snarled and swiped at Remus using its wings. The mortal ducked and weaved towards the left. He used the warhammer to pummel the dragon's jaw upward, stunning the beast.

Remus climbed on to its neck and jumped with the warhammer raised over his head, forcefully smashing the dragon's head as he dropped down. He jumped off immediately and ran towards Serana who was still gaping in amazement.

"Come on!" He held the girl's hand to lead her away. But she gripped his hand firmly and pulled him back.

"Remus... wait..."

_Uh-oh._

The dragon's dead body began to crackle, and it scales and flesh appeared to ebb away, becoming streams of light. And these streams of light were flowing... towards Remus. The guards looked on in astonishment as the townspeople were coming out of their homes.

"Wai- wha-" Serana was at lost for words as she looked at the dragon's body, which was left with nothing but bones.

"It's... it's you!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"The Dragonborn of Legend!"

"The World-Eater's slayer!" The crowd grew bigger, and so did the clamoring. Serana just stood there in bewilderment until Remus jolted her from it. He was pulling her arm.

"Let's go!" Remus kept on pulling, but Serana wouldn't budge. Losing his patience, Remus carried the girl in his arms.

"Hey, let-" but before Serana could finish, Remus was already racing for their horses. Serana was getting embarrassed by the second since Remus was carrying her in... a bridal carry. By the time they were near the horses she shouted "I get it, alright? Just- just put me down!" Surprised, Remus did. He didn't even bother to untie the horses from the fence properly as he just cut the rope off with his dagger.

Both climbed up their horses and sped for the road, leaving the cheering townspeople behind them. Remus was silent and rode on ahead, and the girl behind him just stared. He have a lot of explaining to do once they're done running. But in her mind, one thing's for certain.

_Her companion... was Dragonborn._


	7. Unease

**[Serana's POV]**

He's still not talking to me.

We rode north west from Ivarstead for half an hour before Remus decided to stop. Ever since I discovered the fact that he was Dragonborn, he wouldn't utter a single word. I tried calling out to him while we rode but he just straight up ignored me.

After seeing a good spot for camp, a space beneath some rock formations which may serve as our shelter, Remus dismounted from his horse and began to unpack. I followed his lead and asked him if he needed any help, but he just shook his head, not even bothering to look at me. This is my first time camping outside and I am excited just thinking about it, but my companion's stubbornness is killing the mood. The nerve of this guy, after keeping that kind of secret from me the whole time.

Our camp is a short walk from a forest clearing and a small pond, solving our problem for firewood and potentially, water. Once the bed rolls and our other commodities were set, Remus stood up.

"I'm going to look for firewood. Stay here." He grunted. Well, at least he managed to get some words out of that mouth of his. The silence was deafening and I didn't like it. While he gathered the firewood, I scavenged the area for rocks in order to build a fire pit.

A few moments later, we are warming ourselves near the fire... yet neither of us spoke to each other. Calling out to him while we rode earlier was easy, in fact I was doing so over and over again. But right now, given the ambiance, I found it hard to speak to him. It just feels... so awkward. I glanced at him for a little bit and saw him just looking at the fire in silence. He's already removed his hood and mask, and he was just staring at it... and seemed like in deep thought.

He then shot a glance at me, so I quickly turned away, continuously prodding the fire with a stick I'm holding.

Finally, he let out a big sigh.

"Fine, I'll talk."

Upon hearing that, my eyes glistened and I proceeded to stare at him intently. He just stared back in disgust.

"What? Start asking." he darkly said, his brows furrowed.

What a bore. I was expecting a long tale coming from him, but I guess the man answering my questions will do. I composed myself and thought... where should I start?

"Who are you exactly?"

"Well, you heard them. I'm... the Last Dragonborn. Know what that means?" he genuinely asked. He probably took into account the fact that I was locked for who knows how long.

I just nodded my head. "You have the power to slay dragons."

Back then, I read scriptures about it. The Dragonborn was a mortal who was born with the blood and soul of a dragon. Records defined him as "The Ultimate Dragonslayer." So that's why his blood smells different, and his strength extraordinary.

"Exactly." Remus assented. "Apparently it was prophesied that by the time Alduin, the World Eater, comes back, the end of time will be nigh. And when that happens the world will turn to..." And he pointed to himself. Clever.

"So what those people back in Ivarstead said..." No way. He couldn't have possibly done it.

"Yeah. I did it." He said indifferently, throwing a small stone over at the fire.

"That's- that's amazing!" I exclaimed in amazement. I mean, who wouldn't be? The World Eater was basically a god and he... he defeated him! But as I looked at him over the flames, he didn't seem to be happy about it.

"Well, that's what basically everyone says." He answered, still throwing small stones over the fire. "It was fine at first, until it became huge. Whenever people need help with anything, guess who they come to? And being Thane in all holds doesn't even help in all of that that. I had a responsibility."

Wait, he is Thane in ALL holds? I held back my gasp because it wouldn't be right. I mean, he really looks like he doesn't take pleasure in it. Despite his titles...

"Dragonborn, please help me with this... please help me with that. And everytime... I complied." He continued, and I sense disdain in his voice. "Then, I realized, I'm not myself anymore. I've helped people, no questions asked. I wasn't doing anything for myself, I'm doing everything for  _them._  That's why I hid." With that, Remus ended his story.

"So what do you think?" He asked me with a weak smile.

I don't know what to say. I never knew he carried that kind of burden. Apparently, having tremendous power isn't an entirely good thing. For a moment, the thought of what happened to my father crossed my mind.

"Remus, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know..." I stuttered.

"No, it's fine. I mean it really builds up in you and sometimes you just have to... let it out." He smiled at me, one that I felt like haven't seen for a while even if it was just mere moments of silence between us. "Thanks, Serana." he grinned like a little kid. And he's back to his normal self again.

I'm not really sure why he's thanking me, but I just responded with the sweetest smile I can muster.

"But, I guess I'm back to where I was. I mean, I joined the Dawnguard and now getting orders from a guy that I don't even like."

"A bald redguard at that." I added before the both of us burst into laughter.

"But still despite that, I think I'm becoming myself once again. After all, I made a decision of my own accord."

"Which was?"

"Not killing you in Dimhollow Crypt." Remus grinned.

I looked at him in surprise. That definitely wasn't an answer I expected.

"What do you-"

"If I acted as a member of the Dawnguard, I would've killed you. Turns out, I acted as... well, me. Isran would've had my head for sure but now... here we are."

"Yeah. A vampire hunter and a vampire going on an adventure." I chuckled, gazing at Remus's direction.

"I'm glad you're here with me." Remus said softly with a smile. His dark blue eyes lighted by the fire.

All of a sudden, I felt a warm feeling in my chest. Ironically, I'm not undead, nor am I alive... I've never really felt this way before, it's- it's confusing.

"Me too." I responded.  _Just... what is this feeling?_

"Anyways, this is all very touching and I'm getting really hungry." I blurted out as I stood up and stretched my arms. The situation was getting kind of... I don't how I'd call it. Out of hand? I don't know. But... it's driving me crazy.

Remus was looking at me intently when my eyes came across him. "How would you feed?"

"Of course, I'm going to hunt. 'Skyrim's brimming with bandits.', Remember?" I sneered. But Remus seemed unfazed. He just looked at me straight in the eye, his expression, well, I don't know what to make out of it.

"Be careful."

"Of course." I turned to walk away, but then I remember to ask one more question. "Hey, before I go, can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot."

"Even if you're Dragonborn, you were still born a mortal." I narrowed my eyes. "You were not born good, you were molded... So, who taught you how to fight?"

There was nothing but shock evident in Remus's eyes before he smiled softly and looked up the starry night sky.

"I guess that would be a story for another time."

* * *

Damn. I think I've been gone for too long. He said Skyrim was full of bandits but not even a single person on the way. Remus must've thinned them off before, after all, he could. Or he might've been ordered to... before. I settled for Elk, while animal blood tastes nasty, blood's still blood. After feeding on my fill, I made my way back to camp.

 _He's already sleeping_. He managed to sleep alone? He didn't even wrap himself into the bed roll and he just... lied on it.

I sat a little bit closer to him, and took a good look on his face. He must be a real hardened adventurer if he could sleep in a place like this. Come to think of it, despite knowing the fact that he's Dragonborn and Thane across the holds, I don't know much about him. I mean, does he have a family? Or is he... married?

I swallowed hard as I scrutinized him more. What... what if he's actually married? Just by thinking about it... I felt like my heart was being crushed.

_Am I..._

Without thinking, I reached my hand out and touched his face. I gently caressed the scar under his left eye. I wonder how he got this? I subconsciously moved my face close to his... maybe... maybe just this once.

_He's sleeping, he- he wouldn't know._

I brought my face to closer when all of a sudden his arm yanked me towards his body.  _Did he wake up?!_

I looked up to him, and he's still sleeping. So, here we are in a very... awkward position. My head was pressed against his chest and his head was resting over mine like- he's coddling me to sleep. Despite his cuirass uncomfortably placed against me, I could hardly notice it since my head was resting over his arm. His other arm has my body clutched towards him.

I've got to move. After all, I have to stand guard since it's already deep in the night. I placed my arm on his cuirass to gently push him away, but he just kept on holding me tighter.

I looked up to him once again and I saw his eyes still closed, sleeping peacefully. My face is merely inches away from his. I gulped down while a thousand thoughts raced through my mind of what will happen next.

_No. It wouldn't be right._

I pressed my head against his cuirass and closed my eyes. I thought, A _t least this... maybe this will be fine even just for a while._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the warm touch of sun shining on my face. Ugh. It's morning.

Wait- It's morning!

I scrambled myself back up and noticed that Remus wasn't with me. Damn, did I just really sleep? We're lucky we weren't attacked while we slept.

"Heh. I thought you don't have to sleep much?" A voice behind me stated in a mocking tone. It was Remus and he was carrying a couple of rabbits on one hand. He must've been out hunting.

"Where were you?" I asked the obvious, just to change the topic. If I answered his question directly, I would be bombarded by follow-ups.

"Getting breakfast. I would've woken you up but you just..." Remus lowered his voice as he finished his sentence. His voice was low enough that even my improved hearing couldn't catch it, only hearing the words 'pretty' and 'sleep' along the lines, so I just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, it's good that you slept. We'll be travelling for a whole day, we'd rest for time to time but we wouldn't be stopping to camp." he continued. "The Moth Priest might move soon if we do not hurry."

I simply nodded in agreement, but surely I'm still hoping that it would be cloudy today. He dropped down the rabbits and started skinning them, seems like we're having rabbit haunch for breakfast.

Once we've eaten, we prepared to pack the horses and be on our way.

Skyrim sure changed a lot when I was gone. The places we passed through were totally different from what I read in my books. According to Remus, we've already entered the boundary between Whiterun and Dawnstar hold. He said that due south is Whiterun, while going north would be Dawnstar. After passing through a giant encampment, I saw a big house in a distance.

"Wow. Look at that." I pointed out to the house. It had two floors, a balcony on the second floor and with a small garden outside. Well, at least from the side I'm looking on. "I wonder who leaves there."

"Oh- yeah." Remus stammered, to my confusion. "Who- who knows? Anyway let's just pass by it and be on our way. " I narrowed my eyes. Why's he acting so weird? Still, I have to let it go because we have a moth priest to find.

We rode indefinitely, taking short breaks in between, and managed to arrive at Dragon Bridge the following morning. We went to the local tavern but the innkeep told us that the priest left sometime earlier that day. That means, they should still be close.

"Hey kid!" Remus called out to a small Breton boy once we got out of the tavern. The boy looked a little scared as he walked slowly over to our direction. "Have you seen a Moth priest? I heard they left earlier this morning."

"Moth priest? Was that the guy in the robes?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you know where they went?"

"Lucky and I saw them on a carriage earlier. They crossed the bridge over there. I think they're going south." the kid answered as he stroked his pet goat.

"All right. Thanks, kid." Remus patted the boy on the head and tossed him a septim.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" I quipped.

"Not really. The kid was brave. Both of us looked shady and he didn't even run." Remus replied.

We crossed dragon bridge and walked for a few minutes until we saw smoke ahead of us. Remus shot me a look, and without uttering a single word, both of us were running towards the smoke's direction.

A carriage has been ambushed. Five imperial guards lie dead along with the horse. We also found two vampire corpses. No sign of a moth priest. Remus started rummaging through the bodies.

"Hey look at this." Remus said after a few minutes, as he held up a piece of paper towards me. I took it and read it aloud.

"I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush just south of dragon bridge. Take the moth priest to Forebears' holdout for safe keeping until I can break his will. Malkus."

"You know him?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I mostly spent my time alone while I was at the castle. Sorry." I gave him back the note.

"That's okay. Wait... there's a map written here." He remarked as he shifted through the paper. "Must be Forebears' holdout. Apparently we're pretty close, it's just ahead that second bridge. I'm guessing it'd be a cave. Come on."

I nodded as I followed his lead. We crossed the second bridge from the town and climbed a steep hill until we came to a clearing with three standing stones. Ahead of these was a small opening to a cave. Remus was right.

We entered the cave with Remus on the lead. The cave started out as a narrow passage. At the end of the tunnel, we saw an ancient ruins surrounded by an underground stream. At the top of the stairs from the ancient ruins we saw a... magical barrier of some sort.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked Remus. The man was narrowing his eyes, and was apparently scouting the area.

"Two death hounds, and two vampire thralls. I'll take care of the death hounds and you go for the thralls. Deal?"

I just shrugged in response. "I guess."

With a blink of an eye, he drew his bow and shot two arrows in succession to our left. I didn't even see him pull the bowstring. I looked at the direction where he shot his arrows. Two death hounds, shot through the eye. Remus smirked.

"Have to deal with the death hounds. Nasty creatures, might raise the alert."

I looked at him in annoyance. "You didn't have to be such a show-off." Remus just laughed.

My turn. I looked to our right and saw two thralls on patrol. I charged an ice spike spell and let it fly towards the female thrall, piercing through her chest. Before the second thrall could react, a second ice spike plunged right through his neck.

"Hm. Not bad."

"I'm just getting started." I sneered. Remus just shrugged his shoulders.

We made our way towards the center of the ruins. Upon reaching the flight of stairs, Remus motioned to keep our heads low, we have to sneak as we ascend. Upon reaching the top, Remus raised his hand pressing me to a halt. Both of us were behind a wide pillar, as we observed a trio of vampires. An orc vampire seemed to lead the group while the other two stood guard. I was getting kind of nervous, we're merely a few feet away from them.

"The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal." The orc scorned at someone inside the magical barrier.

"I will resist you monster, I must!" A voice cried from within. As I looked closely, I saw a man clad in robes. He was holding his head with both hands and appeared to be squirming in pain. Must be our moth priest.

"How much longer can you keep this up, priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle."

Wait is he trying to enthrall him? That can't be good.

"Malkus, I smell something... rather, someone." the vampire guard reported.

"Remus! We have to do something!" I whispered. He seemed to acknowledge what I said and nodded in response. "You take care of the two vampires, I'll take care of the orc."

"Agreed." I assented, as I unsheathed my dagger. Remus drew one of his swords and ran on ahead. He called out to the master vampire.

"I think that's enough. Let him go."

The master vampire, Malkus, looked at our direction. "Foolish mortal, you are too late. You will die here!"

Malkus started to charge electricity from both of his hands.

Wait, a mage?!

"Remus, look out!" I ran towards him but Malkus already fired the charged lightning bolt spells from both of his hands causing a huge explosion.

"Oy, Serana you idiot! I told you to handle the other guys!" A voice shouted from the smoke. As the smoke dispersed, I saw Remus casting a ward with his left hand and holding his sword with the other. I wanted to kick myself for forgetting that he's also a mage.

"Behind you!" Remus shouted. I turned towards my back, just in time to block the vampire's sword with my dagger.

"Lady Serana... I wonder how your father would react when I bring you his head... Traitor!" I jumped back as she withdrew her sword from my parry and slashed at me once more.

"Too bad, I'm sending him yours instead." I hissed back, as I casted a lightning bolt to knock off her weapon. Before she could react, I sprinted towards her and slashed her neck open. "Serves you right."

"Serana! Watch out!" Remus cried as he looked in horror behind me. As I turned my head around, I saw another vampire with his bow drawn with three arrows lodged in it, pointing at me. With a snap, he let go of the arrows. I have no hope of dodging it from my position so I just closed my eyes.

"WULD... NAH KEST!"

I heard words unbeknownst to me, followed by a sudden gust of wind. Then, I felt my body being clutched between two strong arms. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Remus..." But how? He was a good few feet away. How did he reach me? He was clutching me tightly. Then I saw blood drip from his lips.

"You idiot... I told you to be careful." Then I realized, three arrows were lodged to his back.

He... he protected me. I shot a dark look on the vampire who was looking at us in bewilderment. Screaming, I bared my fangs as I fired a lightning bolt spell with my right hand, blasting him to oblivion. With my other hand, I supported Remus.

"Remus!" I held his face and nudged it towards me.

"I'll be fine." He managed to stand up on his own. We both looked towards Malkus's direction, and in my surprise, he was taken aback. He looks like he's breaking a cold sweat.

"You- you're..." Malkus stammered, but before he could finish, Remus ran from my grasp and opened his mouth.

"YOL... TOOR SHUL!" With that, a huge fireball burned Malkus right where he stood. Remus suddenly collapsed on one knee. Instinctively, I ran up to him.

"Anyway, a little help? Can you... remove the arrows?"

"But the blood..." If I removed them now, more blood will spill.

"I'd be fine. Trust me." Remus assured me as he held my hand.

I was still against it, but I just nodded. One by one, I pulled the arrows out, furrowing my brows as Remus winced in pain.

Once we're done a lot of blood was starting to come out of his wounds. My instincts should be kicking in upon seeing mortal blood spill, but... I just want to save him...

"Wait, maybe there's a cloth around here somewhere. We have to press it..." I looked around, panicking.

Remus paid me no heed and started to cast some a spell on his wounds. As he did, his wounds began to close up. A

Amazing. So, he was also capable of restoration magic.

"That's better." Remus stood up as if nothing happened. "So, are you okay?" he asked me.

I clenched my fist, and pounded right on his cuirass.

"Am I okay?! You just risked your life to save me, and you ask me if I'm okay?!" I screamed. "You scared me! I thought..."

"You thought I was going to die? Please. I've been through worse." Remus scoffed. This guy's just... tactless.

"Still, that doesn't cut it." I paused for a moment and looked at Remus. He was just scratching his head.

"But, really... thank you. You saved me."

He just grinned in response. "You're welcome."

True, I may know a thing or two about necromancy and magic. But I'm certainly no warrior with amazing reflexes unlike a certain someone. I have to be better... I don't want him to put his life on the line for me again.

Remus walked towards the magic barrier. "Hey, why's that guy just standing there?" he asked, pointing towards the moth priest.

"I'm not sure. Let's find a way to deactivate that barrier, first."


	8. Promise Me

 

The duo managed to bring the magic barrier down by placing a Weystone focus, found by Serana, into a Weystone Source.

As the magical barrier dissipates, the figure of the old moth priest became clearer.

"See? He's just standing there. What's up with him?" Remus asked Serana once again. Serana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess... we'll have to see for ourselves." Serana finally answered as she slowly walked towards the moth priest, who was still standing still.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" Remus asked in doubt. He was starting to sense a different vibe from the priest.

"It'll be fine, Remus." Serana replied, as she stopped just right in front of the priest. She gazed at the man who just has his eyes closed and just... standing right there.

Serana reached out a hand to him, "Hey... are you oka-" But before she could finish, the priest's eyes flashed open and staved her arm away, before giving her a good kick on the stomach. Serana stumbled back, still, her feet were planted on the ground.

"Serana!" Remus cried, he unsheathed a sword from his back and was about to rush to Serana's aid, when he saw the vampiress stared back at him with a blank expression.

"Stay back, Remus."

"But-"

"I said. Stay. Back." The vampiress glared at him and her fangs, almost bared. Remus had no choice but to lower down his sword.  _What's up with her?_

Serana unsheathed her dagger and scoffed. "For a mortal, that hurt. Just a little."

"I serve my master's will." the moth priest mumbled. His eyes were gleaming red.  _He looks like he's under some sort of vampiric spell_ , Remus thought. But how can that be possible if all the vampires were dead?

The old man drew his sword and a fire spell charged up in his off hand, blasting it to Serana's direction right after. The vampiress quickly casted a ward spell, blocking the priest's spell. After doing so, she lunged forward.

The priest's sword and Serana's dagger clashed against one another. Serana took a step and slashed at her opponent but missed, yet enough to cut through the priest cloth's fabric. Remus swallowed hard as he watched.  _Why's she so pumped up to fight?_

The priest saw an opening and swung at Serana's face. He barely missed, giving Serana a small cut on the cheek. Remus was already gripping his sword tightly, eager to help Serana if needed. Yet, he knew that he musn't interfere.

Serana finally had enough of just using her dagger and started to cast a vampiric spell with her left hand. It glowed sickly red, and as the vampiress casted it, the more it looked like she was draining the life out of the priest. The man appeared to be having a hard time to breathe that he dropped his sword, then held his throat, gasping for air. Serana was stepping closer and closer to the priest, until she had a firm grip of her opponent's neck. The priest seemed to stop struggling and he reached his hand out as if... asking for help.

"Wai- stop-" the priest managed to choke out. Serana paid his plea no attention and was still glaring harshly at the man. She was ready to  _kill him_.

"Serana! Stop!" Remus shouted to his companion. The vampiress didn't seem to hear his words. She was still firmly gripping the old priest by neck, life slowly ebbing away from his eyes.

"SERANA!" Remus shouted once more. The loudness of his voice may have almost been close to that of a dragon shout.

The vampiress looked surprised and seemed to snap out of it as she immediately dropped the priest down. The old man plunged to the ground, unconscious. The Dragonborn immediately came to his aid, then shot a glare at Serana.

"What's wrong with you?!" Remus yelled at her, as he tended to the old man. Serana just looked at him, her eyes filled with both shock and confusion. She's never seen him this angry before, and with that, she was obviously shaken.

"I- I'm sorry Remus. I just-" Serana stammered, but she was lost for words nor reason. Remus's glare pierced right through her and she... didn't like it. The man diagnosed the old priest. Fortunately, he was just unconscious but breathing.

"No matter." Remus answered coldly, as he placed the old man on his back to carry. "We have to get him to Dragon Bridge. Come on." He lead on ahead.

Serana just hung her head down. But, as she did, she heard Remus footsteps walking back towards her. She lifted her head slightly and noticed that Remus was handing her a small piece of cloth, which seemed like a handkerchief.

"Here. Press it down your cheek. I've got no mana left to heal you because of my wounds from earlier. I'm sorry." he placated, still, firmness still lingering in his voice.

Serana reached for the handkerchief. "Thanks." She kept it even if she knew it wouldn't have much use. Restoration spells don't work on the unliving. Besides, her vampiric regeneration is already closing the cut on her cheek.

Glumly, she followed Remus through the cave's exit.

* * *

The priest was still unconscious as Remus placed him on a bed at the tavern at Dragon Bridge. Serana just stood outside the room, still feeling guilty with what just happened. Guessing fresh air might do her good, she walked outside of the tavern and sat on a bench situated just beside the door. She thought of what just happened before letting out a big sigh.  _I'm an idiot,_  she thought to herself.

A few minutes later, she heard the tavern's door creak open.

It was Remus.

She just looked at him, and so did he. There was a moment of silence between them until Serana spoke.

"Look, Remus, I'm -"

"I'm sorry." the man muttered, cutting off what she's supposed to say. Serana just looked at him in shock, wondering what he could've done wrong. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"What?! That was nothing compared to what I did." Sure it was nothing compared to what she did but Serana would be lying if she told him that getting yelled at didn't hurt her a little bit. Still, as if she'd let him know that. "I was in the wrong, I mean... I almost killed him."

Another awkward silence. But this time, Remus spoke up.

"May I?" Motioning towards the bench Serana's sitting on.

"Sure." the vampiress awkwardly replied as she scooted to her right to make space for the Remus to sit. Both of them just sat there looking up the night sky.

"Say, what happened back there?" Remus asked, catching a glimpse of Serana from the corner of his eye.

"I- I don't know. It's just like... I lost control." Serana weakly answered as he looked down to her feet.

"Why's that?"

"Well, for starters... I don't want a certain somebody risking his life for me again. So I fought." Serana muttered as she looked down on her feet as she swayed them.

"Really? That? I told you I'm going to be fine." Remus laughed haughtily. The way he said that was kind of annoying that it ticked Serana off.

"Well, you wouldn't know that." She answered, slightly raising her tone.

"Yeah, I would." Remus huffed, he didn't seem to notice Serana getting pissed off by the minute.

"No, you wouldn't!" Serana snaps as he stood up and faced Remus, her face twisted in irritation.

"Wait. Serana-" Remus raises his hand in an attempt to pacify the woman but she just won't let him.

"I saw you, Remus! You do know that an average man wouldn't survive that right?!" Serana continues to rage, Remus just looking at her in bewilderment, which angered the vampiress more. "Who knows what might've happened?! What if you passed out right after I pulled those arrows off your back?! I'm not trained in restoration magic... I wouldn't have been able to save you..." The woman's voice started to mellow a little bit. "If I got hit by those arrows, I might've survived. I'm a vampire for the Divines' sake..."

"I still would've done it." Remus bluntly said, much to Serana's irritation. But before she could rebut, Remus continued. "If I was in that situation, I'm guessing you'd do the same for me, too." He looks at Serana with a laid back expression before stretching his arms up towards his back. "I'm sorry, but I won't be sorry for not wanting you to get hurt."

Back then, Serana was fuming with rage. She thought the mortal was a fool for risking his life for someone who never feared death, however valiant that may be. But hearing those words, that he did not want her to get hurt was just... too much. She calmed down and sat back to the bench without uttering another word. Remus kept his silence all the same.

Ultimately, Serana faced the him. "Fine. At least," she offered her pinky towards the Remus, much to the latter's confusion. "Promise you wouldn't die on me."

"Wait," Remus relented. "What's that?" Pointing towards the girl's pinky.

"It's like... a symbol." Serana explained. "My mother and I used to do it when I was a kid, she'll entwine her pinky to mine whenever she promised to teach me about... necro-" Realizing she's about to say something that will potentially kill the mood, Serana cleared her throat. "-Ahem. Alchemy. And she never failed." She ended with the smile.

"This is childish. I wouldn't die." Remus scoffed as he crossed his arms. He looked at Serana and noticed her eyes looking straight at his, one brow raised as if saying  _'you wish to challenge me?'_. Remus sighed before succumbing. "Fine, fine."

Remus entwined his pinky with Serana's. And pulled down his mask, his hood coming after. "All right, Lady Serana. I promise that I won't die on you." Remus mockingly said, much to Serana's displeasure as she cleared her throat to signify her seriousness. Noticing this, Remus managed to make up by smiling sweetly at the vampiress. "Really, I promise."

Serana responded with a sweet smile of her own. "I'm counting on it, Dragonborn."

"All right, this is really embarassing." Remus grumbled as he removed his hand from the pinky clasp and rose from his seat. He put both his mask and hood back in place.

"Come on, don't be such a doofus." Serana laughed.

"I'm going back, the priest must be awake already."

"I'm coming with you."

Serana grinned to herself, as she followed behind Remus.

* * *

The priest was sitting and clasping his forehead when Remus and Serana and entered the room.

"Who- who are you?" The old man asked under his breath.

"We're from the Dawnguard. My name's Remus. Are you doing all right?" Remus asked removing his mask and hood as he took a closer look.

"Quite so, thanks to you." The priest softly said. He didn't recognize Remus,  _must be because he's from Cyrodiil_ , Serana thought. "Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth priest of the White Gold Tower."

"The vampires claimed that they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools." the priest added, before looking at Serana. "Still, I wonder why you're consorting with one of them." The priest's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Her name's Serana. She's a friend." Remus answered. "Still, why did you attack her?"

The moth priest hung his head down before explaining. "That wasn't me you were fighting..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was you." Serana sarcastically muttered. Remus shot her a look as if saying  _'seriously?'_ to which she just rolled her eyes in response.

"No... I meant, I could see through my eyes but couldn't control my actions..."

Serana leaned towards Remus and whispered on his ear. "Typical vampire enthrallment symptoms. They have a firm grip on the victim's head before dissipating. That's why the spell still works for a while, even if the caster's dead."

"No matter. Anyway, I know why they needed you because we need you for the same purpose." Remus sat down and started to relate the situation to the old man. "As I've said before, we're called the Dawnguard. We're vampire hunters, and we need you to read an Elder scroll."

The priest's eyes widened with surprise. "You have an elder scroll? Remarkable!" he exclaimed. "If that's the case, I would be happy to assist you, Just tell me where I need to go."

"Fort Dawnguard is just east of Riften. Near Stendarr's Beacon." Then Remus jerked his head back. "No way you're going alone, if that's what you're thinking. We leave tomorrow, I'll prepare an escort for you."

"Wait, an escort? How're you going to do that?" Serana whispered.

"Just trust me."

"Very well then. That is good to hear, since I am still not feeling well. I thank you, young man." the old priest beamed.

"It's nothing. Do sleep well."

The duo closed the door behind them and walked straight for a table.

"So, what's your plan?" Serana questioned Remus, as the latter ordered for a bottle of Nord Mead.

"Well, drink this mead for starters then sleep."

"Sleep? Where?" The barkeep placed a bottle of Nord Mead in Remus's hand as Serana spoke.

"Right here." Remus tapped his hand on the table. "Before you ask if I can, I already told you that I have been through the worst of places."

"Well, all right. I guess I'll just keep you company until you fall asleep."

With that, Remus raised his bottle.

* * *

"Wake up." Serana shook Remus from his sleep, the latter jolting his head right up. "It's morning."

The duo began to restock their supplies for travel before they woke the priest up.

"Are you good to go?" Remus eyed the old man. Dexion responded with a nod. "I will be fine, young man."

"Okay. We leave after breakfast."

Dexion quite had the appetite. Remus thought that maybe the man was starved, or at least gone a day without eating. Soon after, the group was walking towards the Penitus Oculatus Outpost.

Two Penitus Oculatus agents stood on the entryway of the outpost. One of them wore a more sophisticated armor. Must be the captain.

"Halt, stranger. You lost? Four shields Tavern is that way." the captain motioned to Remus.

"Yeah, we just came from there so I'm pretty sure we're not lost." the man quipped back, much to the agent's displeasure.

"What is it you want?" he inquired. Clearly, he was wary of strangers.

"We need your help." Remus stepped backwards and pulled Dexion with him. "You see here, this is Dexion."

"Hello." the soft-spoken priest greeted them.

"He's a moth priest. His escort was assaulted by a group of vampires."

"Vampires?" the captain stared in disbelief. The second agent proceeded to whisper something to his captain, which just responded with a nod. "So, the imperial escort didn't make it..."

"Yeah." Remus confirmed. "I'm from the Dawnguard, a group of vampire-hunters. That's my companion there." As he pointed to Serana who just has her arms crossed and didn't seem to mind them. "We need the moth priest back to our fort, we need his aid with something."

The captain just sighed. "As much as I wanted to help you, this is none of my concern. I take orders from Commander Maro, who's already dead..."

Remus visibly shuddered for a second. "... and General Tullius himself."

"Well, that's definitely not an issue. I'll figure something out with Tullius." Remus smirked.

"That's  _General_  Tullius to you." The captain snapped. His companion also chimed in. "Figure something out? Just who do you think you are?!"

"Well... you see..." Remus lowered his hood revealing his messy crimson hair. He also removed his face mask right after.

"... I'm the Dragonborn."

* * *

"I remember you saying that you didn't like your Dragonborn title..." Serana sneered as she and Remus saw Dexion off with his new escort comprised of 8 Penitus Oculatus agents.

"Well, some things just needs doing." Remus answered with a weak smile as he scratched his head.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"Pretty sure he'll be. The security's been jacked up and the Penitus Oculatus are something." Remus said, as he removed his hood in irritation. Wearing something for almost  _all the time_ didn't do the man any favors except as an aid to hide his identity.

"You know, you should really lose those." Serana said, pointing at Remus's hood and mask. "I mean, it also catches attention. You do look kind of shady. Not mentioning that you're traveling with a vampire."

"Really?!" Remus seemed genuinely surprised which made Serana place a palm over her face. "Yeah..."

There are times that Serana thinks the Remus was really amazing in combat, but at times he's just... oblivious. The vampiress wondered if there's a switch in Remus that makes him change when in battle.

"Well, I don't know about that. I'll... have to think about it." Remus replied, as he burrowed his face on his scarf. "Anyway. I've got some business to attend to. Coming with?"

"Well, whatever."

* * *

After a day of riding, they came across an area clad in snow and patched vegetation. As they rode on, Serana noticed that the surroundings seems a little too familiar. She looked on ahead and saw the huge house they saw from days back.

"Hey, look! It's that big house from before. Just look at that..." Serana stared in awe, she's already seeing the house on its front. There was a built stable, a horse-drawn carriage, and even a grainmill. "I wonder who lives there..."

"Actually, that's a homestead..." Remus coughed. Serana's eyes darted towards her companion. "...owned by me."

Her jaws dropped. "Wait... No..." She shook her head. "You're joking..." she said, her lips twisted in a smile of disbelief. She started to rub her eyes non-stop after she looked back to the homestead, and then to Remus.

Remus laughed. "You know, doing that won't change anything right?" He lead his horse to the stable and dismounted. "Welcome to Heljarchen Hall." He made his way for the door and poised beside it, his right hand on his chest while his left arm stretched out and his body on a slight bow. "My lady."

Serana rolled her eyes. "Show off." she spat as she proceeded through the door.

It was astounding. Various animal trophies adorned the walls, a small bench on the side, and enchanted weapons carefully positioned on weapon racks. And that's just the entry way.

"Whoa."

"Nice, right? I built it all myself." Remus proudly declared, both of his hands on his hips, chin up. Serana just raised a brow at him, making Remus swallow hard and sigh. "Okay, fine. My housecarl, Gregor, helped me. I didn't know anything about building houses after all." he said in a low voice, obviously disappointed that his big talk was caught early.

"Figures." Serana scoffed. The man snatched her hand, much to her surprise.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Remus grinned as she dragged her into the main hall.

The main hall was huge. A dining table was placed in the center of it, it was long and certainly fit for a Jarl, Serana thought. It was situated just right in front of a cozy stone fire place. Two stairs are just beside the western and eastern wing of the homestead, both leading to the second floor.

To the eastern wing was a kitchen. It was practically full of furniture: square tables and chairs, a washbasin, hanging racks for hunted animals or domestic animal meat, another stone fireplace, an oven, a cooking pot, cupboards, and many others. The cupboards were also brimming with food and cooking materials.

 _He really went all out,_ Serana thought to herself. Going back to the main hall, she noticed that the doors to the western wing were locked.

"What's in there?" Serana tugged at Remus's sleeve, as she pointed towards the said wing. The man broke into cold sweat.

"Uh... that part's still in construction..." he answered weakly. Serana let go of his sleeve then crossed her arms, one foot tapping.

"Do you take me for a fool? I saw the room from outside and it's already completed."

"Well... uhh... that part's unfurnished yet." Remus quickly replied with a forced smile.

Serana didn't seem to buy it. The woman quickly walked towards Remus and pressed her ear against his chest. Hearing that his heart's beating faster than normal, she took one step back, her face contorted into a frown.

"You're lying! What's in there?" Serana scowled. Remus raised his hands in surrender and slowly backed up. Serana slowly walked up towards him as he retreated. Her feline eyes gleaming with curiosity, but in Remus's eyes, she looked like a wild cat ready to pounce at her prey in any moment.

That's when the homestead's front door creaked open. Serana's eyes darted towards the doorway that connects the main hall and the entry way.

A woman entered the room. As Serana gazed upon her, she realized that the woman was a beautiful Nord with the same stature as hers. Her hair was silky blonde and free flowing. A few freckles covered her nose yet it made her more beautiful rather than imperfect. She was wearing a simple dress, the typical choice of a proper woman.

Serana's world seemed to be slower as a barrage of thoughts entered her head. In the end, one managed to get through and reach her tongue.

She slowly turned her head to face Remus, who still has his hands up in defiance.

"You're... married...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review so I can see how I'm doing. Sometimes I get too excited and I end up posting a chapter without hardcore proofreading. Will do better next time!


	9. Stories to Tell

"You're... married...?" Serana asked Remus, her eyes wide with shock. She tried to stop her hands from trembling, but they just wouldn't.

Remus, surprised with Serana's question, was taken a back. He looked directly in the woman's eyes before laughing, almost close to hysteria.

"What?! No!" Remus laughed continuously as Serana watched him in confusion, which eventually led to a moment of serenity, then into annoyance. The blonde woman just stared at them in bewilderment.

Remus seemed to calm down as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, time for the introduction." He slid an arm on the woman's back. "This is Jordis. My housecarl." The woman just bowed her head in recognition. She didn't speak a single word, or honored Remus like a typical housecarl. "She previously lived in my house in Solitude, but I appointed her as my steward here." Remus grinned.

Serana didn't seem too surprised upon learning Remus has another house in Skyrim. The fact that this man is rich and prestigious, even if he doesn't look like it, was starting to grow on her. She turned to face the housecarl. "Nice meeting you." she smiled. Jordis did too in response, she bowed her head once more.

"I am sorry for surprising you. I never thought my Thane would be home. He's been gone for a while." Jordis explained. Like Dexion, she was soft-spoken.

"No, it's okay. I'm Serana by the way." Serana smiled and reached her hand out to Jordis, which the latter accepted. The vampiress took a glance on the housecarl's dress. "It's just... I assumed that housecarls are clad in armor at all times."

"Oh this?" Jordis slightly tugged on her clothes. "Forgive me. I was on a meeting with the Jarl of Dawnstar regarding a plan of building a farm on a plot of land west of here. The Jarl particularly requested that I wear something more ' _womanly_ '." she said with emphasis.

Remus clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Skald the Elder. That horny dirtbag. He probably just wants you out of your armor. Don't listen to him next time." Remus then circled the woman, as if examining her. "Though, I have to admit. It suits you, Jordis." After hearing Remus's words, Serana felt a tinge of irritation.

"Thank you, my Thane." Jordis said apathetically. "I have to prepare the house for your stay, so if you'll excuse me." The housecarl bowed once more before going upstairs.

"So, married, huh?" Remus teased as he advanced towards Serana, yet the latter seemed unfazed.

"What? With a beautiful woman like that, why wouldn't I think that?" Serana retorted, looking straight into the man's eyes with conviction.

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

Remus had nothing, so he scratched his head while looking at Serana's smug smile before continuing. "Anyway, there's a bed upstairs. Although Jordis might still be preparing it. The northern wing is divided into two rooms, a bath to the left and a storage area to right." he instructed, motioning towards the north wing.

Serana crossed his arms, the smug smile not leaving her face. "And the west-wing?" she questioned.

Remus furrowed his brows to Serana's inquiry.

"Closed." he firmly said before making his way for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Serana asked as her eyes followed the man's figure to the entry way.

"Going to find my other housecarl, Gregor. Man must be out hunting." Remus shouted back to Serana at the Main Hall before disappearing through the front door.

Serana just stared at the front door where the man just vanished for at least five seconds before letting out a big sigh. She smiled to herself, the heavy feeling in her chest washed away after the previous encounter. She wouldn't admit it, but knowing that he wasn't married gave her a sense of relief.

She was about to be on her way to the bath when she turned her head towards the front door once more and quietly muttered,

"Take care."

* * *

Serana just came out of the bath when Remus arrived with his housecarl, Gregor. After Remus was done with the bath, Serana and Gregor were formally introduced over dinner. Gregor was crass but funny while Jordis was soft-spoken and reserved. It amused Serana how the attitudes of these housecarls that look over Heljarchen Hall could contrast so much. Serana never had so much fun over dinner before, at least, not for a very long time. Later on, Gregor seemed to have enough and excused himself.

"My Thane. My Lady. I'm going to lead you to your room where you may settle your heads. Follow me." Jordis stood up and motioned for them to follow.

_Wait, room?_  Serana thought to herself as she followed the housecarl. Jordis led them into a relatively huge room, adorned with paintings, a mirror, bookshelves, and other furnitures. Until Serana saw the bed. It was a  _single_  master bed.

"Here we are." Jordis nonchalantly presented. Both Remus and Serana just looked at her with dismay. The man pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Jordis. You see... I thought we're getting separate beds." The housecarl just slightly tilted her head to the side, as if looking at the both of them obliviously.

"I'm sorry, my Thane. But as you can see, this bed is big enough for the both of you." she smiled. "If you'll excuse me."

Serana swore that she saw Jordis wink at her as she went out of the room. Remus didn't seem to notice. The vampiress was encumbered with exhaustion due to traveling in the sunlight. So, she just plopped herself into the bed without worry. Weirdly enough, she seemed to start acting more like a human than a vampire. Vampires don't usually feel the need to rest.

"So..." Remus started awkwardly. "... I guess I'll just go..." and he strode towards the door.

"And to where?" Serana asked, brow raised.

"Well, we can't possibly sleep on the same bed, so I'm going to find a place to sleep." Remus shrugged. For a moment, Serana put a fingernail over her mouth, as if thinking. With a furrowed brow, she looked at Remus.

"Just... get in here." she slurred. Remus just looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's your home so basically it's your bed." Serana replied timidly. "Besides, this is big, even for us. I... I really don't mind." Remus felt blood rush to his cheeks after hearing Serana's words. Without uttering a single word, he hobbled towards the bed and sat beside Serana. He made sure that he is at least a few inches away from the vampiress in case the latter cares for her personal space.

The two of them just sat there in silence. After a while, Serana carefully glanced at Remus from the corner of her eye. The man was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Due to this, Serana was able to see the burn mark on his upper left arm, the one she saw back at Riften. The mark probably goes from his upper arm up to... his shoulder or back. The woman's curiosity got the better of her so she broke the silence.

"Pardon me for asking, but... how did you get that?" she inquired, pointing at Remus's arm. The man was obviously shaken by her question.

"This, huh?" Remus looked at the mark, then back at Serana. "Guess."

"Given your nature, maybe you've hunted a fair share of dragons. So I'm guessing a dragon."

"Yeah." Remus replied, darkly. He hung his head, a weak smile on his face. "It was Alduin."

Serana's eyes glistened in amazement. "You fought the World-Eater and lived. You got a burn of  _that_ degree. The way I see it, you did great."

Remus scoffed at the woman's words. "You weren't there, Serana." He looked right at the vampiress and the latter saw... terror. "To fight  _him..._ I'm just glad to be alive." He was...sweating, but still he continued. "Luckily, I fought with the Ancient Tongues. Nords of Old. If they weren't there, I surely would've perished." Serana got out the handkerchief Remus gave her back at Forebears' holdout and offered it to the man.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't know..." Serana said, face stricken with worry. "Here. You're sweating."

Remus noticed the small piece of cloth Serana was handing him. He gently took it off her hands.

"Is this...?"

"Yeah, it's the one you gave me to use on my cheek. My vampiric regeneration got to it first, so I've never used it."

"Vampiric regeneration, huh? I didn't know you guys are capable of doing that." Remus smiled. He seemed to calm down.

"Well, you're too busy in cutting down my kin, so you don't really have the time to observe right?" Serana sarcastically answered. The mortal just laughed in response.

A small talk turned into an hour-long talk. Then another hour. Both of them were already comfortably lying down the bed as they told stories of their own. Serana talked about her childhood, while Remus just listened to her intently. Still, from time to time, he managed to contribute his share of stories.

"Well, enough of my childhood." Serana grinned at Remus. The latter seemed to be very amused at the woman's story.

"Why? It was funny. It sounds like you were a weird kid." the mortal laughed. The vampiress couldn't help it but laugh too.

"I was. But I think I turned out okay." She smiled. "How about you? What's your childhood like?"

Remus stared at Serana for a moment before smiling. "Not as fun as yours. I was an orphan at the age of 12." Serana's face withered when she heard the word  _orphan._

"If you don't want to talk about it..." Serana started to protest, but Remus just grinned at her and it seemed genuine.

"It's fine. That was a long time ago." he assured the vampiress. "Anyway, like all orphans, I was brought to Honorhall Orphanage. It was okay at first. But then, the headmistress died. Her sister succeeded the position. Grelod the Kind. Didn't like her, so when I got so full of it, I ran away three months later. On my 17th birthday. Three days later, I became a thief."

"Wait... you became a thief?!" Serana exclaimed in bemusement.

"Well, yeah. A kid's gotta eat you know?" he then whispered to himself. "That isn't even the half of it."

"I heard that." Serana remarked with a sly smile. "So what's the  _other half_ of it?" Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Joined the Thieves Guild. Continued to do all sorts of thieving jobs across different holds and..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." Serana raised her palm towards Remus to take his story-telling into a halt, much to the man's confusion.

"What?"

"So what you're saying is, you were stealing from the people you're helping now? You're a Thane, Remus!" Serana exclaimed both in disbelief and amusement.

"Well, yeah. Actually I'm still stealing from them." Remus grinned.

"Remus!"

"What?" Remus rebuked while laughing. "It won't be a problem as long as they don't know. I'm still part of the Thieves Guild after all." The man's lips were still stretched in a wicked grin. Serana just sighed.

"Well, what happened next?"

"I was on my way back to Riften from a job, when I got caught at Darkwater Crossing. Along with the Stormcloak soldiers and Ulfric himself. Just my luck."

He noticed that he was enjoying his story-telling, to think that it's just supposed to be about his childhood. He looked up to Serana. Her eyes were wide open, eager to know what happens next. So, he continued.

"We were brought to Helgen, and I was called to the block. Right before they were about to chop my head off there was..." Remus paused. He felt like his blood was running cold again. "... a dragon. It was Alduin. It's funny, thinking back. If he hadn't arrived, my head will definitely roll. And as payback, I killed him." Remus looked up to Serana once more, and saw that the vampiress remains unblinking. "And that, my dear Lady, is how I got into this whole Dragonborn mess." For a few seconds, Remus was just staring at Serana, waiting for her to respond. Then, the woman seemed like she suddenly jolted back into reality.

"That. Was. Awesome." Serana commented, a huge smile on her face. For some reason, the sight of the woman's smiling face made Remus feel warm inside. "So, how did you discover you were Dragonborn?"

Remus thought Serana was satisfied with his story, but she clearly wasn't. The man was already hearing the calls of sleep. "Well that was four days later, after I escaped Helgen. I traveled to Whiterun on an errand. Met the Jarl. Suddenly, I was part of this dragon-slaying team..."

"Alduin?"

"No. This was different. The dragon attacked the East Watchtower. Our team brought it down. Then... its body disintegrated, forming streams of light which then flew towards me. Next thing I know was the guards clamoring something about me absorbing its soul and being the  _Dragonborn._ " Remus yawned after finishing.

"Amazing..." Serana had nothing else to say. She was clearly entertained by stories of adventure, no matter how poorly Remus told it.

"You seem to like this particular kind of story. I mean, adventurous ones. Why though?" Remus asked, trying to stave off his yearning for sleep.

"Well, unlike me, adventurers seem to enjoy every day of their lives. I mean, you have no idea what happens next. The rush of excitement and adventure." She paused. "Adventurers are different from what I am. I was just an isolated, lonely kid."

"Lonely huh..."

"Well, growing up the way I did. You get used to it." Serana said with a defeated smile.

"Do you... still feel that way?" Remus asked. Serana was fidgeting the a strand of lose fabric as she spoke.

"A little bit..." her eyes moved and met Remus's. "That's one of the reasons... I wanted to come with you."

"Well, you're already an adventurer now too, so I guess that's a win." Remus soothed. Serana just smiled softly in response.

"But, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Remus felt his eyelids dropping.

"Do you... get lonely?"

"I try not to rely to others." Remus answered, but his eyes were already closed. "To be honest, I'm used to more quiet while traveling."

"Does it bother you that I'm here?" Serana asked, and for every second she waited for a response, the harder she fidgeted the loose fabric.

"No. As I said before..." With eyes closed, he reached for Serana's unstable hand and held it gently. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Serana felt the warmth of Remus's touch as she gazed upon his face. Obviously, he was already at the verge of sleeping. She spoke softly in reply.

"Me, too..." she gently let go of the Remus's hand. He didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, he was already asleep.

Sooner, she found herself scooting closer to the mortal. She pressed her head towards his chest, and given their proximity, she listened to the gentle beats of his heart.

"Good night... Remus."

Remus woke up with no Serana beside him. He went down the stairs towards the main hall, where he saw the vampiress waiting for him. She had another book in her hands.

"You really must love reading, huh?" Remus rubbed his eyes still weary from sleeping.

"Well, I must find something to do until you wake up." Serana closed her book and looked straight to Remus with a grin on her face. "I've already trained basic swordsmanship with Jordis. Hunted with Gregor. Remus..."

"No... no. Don't say it."

"It's close to noon."

Remus groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you were sleeping like a log. Besides, I didn't really have the time." the vampiress winked. The mortal just placed a palm over his face.

"Anyway, I've got two choices for you on what we'll do today." Remus told Serana, piquing the latter's interest. Serana walked towards the bookshelf and placed the book she read back. She turned to Remus.

"And those are?"

"It's either, one, we go back to Fort Dawnguard immediately... or two, we'll go to another city you've never been before." Remus paused. "But in compensation, we're going to ride to Fort Dawnguard with minimal rest. What do you say?"

Serana's eyes gleamed, but she hoped to keep her level of composure. "Well, my answer's obvious. But where to?"

Remus smirked. "The open city of Whiterun." He stretched out his arms. "But first, let me wash up and write a letter to Tullius." He went for the bath room mumbling something to himself along the lines of 'what will he write'.

* * *

"Remus, is it true that swords are better than daggers?" Serana asked while watching Remus write a letter to the General. His face was contorted into a frown while doing so.

"Well, not necessarily. I actually prefer daggers over swords." His eyes didn't move from the parchment. "Still, I had to practice using swords after a while. It's all about the reach."

Serana tilted her head as if to think. "That's what Jordis said."

"Well, it doesn't really matter as long as you don't get killed." Remus raised the parchment. "And done! Man, I hope Tullius understands. Let's go."

Jordis was standing at the entry way to see them off. She was clad in ebony armor. "Jordis, have a courier deliver this letter to General Tullius in Solitude." He handed over the parchment.

"Of course, my Thane." Jordis bowed. Remus placed a hand on her head.

"Take care of yourself now, and remember what I told you about Skald. I'll deal with that old-timer later."

The housecarl remained indifferent as she replied. "As you wish, my Thane." Remus just nodded in response.

"Let's go, Serana." The vampiress trod behind the mortal as they opened the front door.

The weather's good, a contrast between the pale's cold climate and the bright sun. Remus was smiling at the view when he heard a groan behind him.

"Ugh. I hate this." Remus almost forgot that he was traveling with a vampire. The two of them walked towards the stables.

"Guess I'll be taking  _him_." Remus muttered.

"Him?"

"You'll see."

The homestead's stable was relatively larger than the other stables Serana's ever seen. The woman already saddled up on her horse. She saw Remus not take his and walked on. He proceeded further into the stables. Serana shrugged it off and rode her horse outside. A minute later, Remus rode out... but on a different horse. It was... peculiar. The horse had a dark mane and coat and its eyes were glowing red.

Remus looked like he was particularly fond of it.

"Serana, meet Shadowmere. Shadowmere, Serana." he gestured towards the vampiress.

"He seems... odd." Serana commented, looking straight into the horse's eyes.

"Well, he is special." Remus ran his fingers through the beast's mane. Serana noticed that the man didn't don his hood.

"Not wearing it today?" the woman inquired.

"It's getting annoying. I figured, I should follow your suggestions sometime. Not getting rid of the mask yet though." Remus trotted through the field, southward. Serana followed just right behind him.

_Shadowmere... Maybe I should give my horse a name, too._ Serana thought to herself as they rode to Whiterun.

* * *

"What a curious city. It's so... open."

The duo arrived at Whiterun after an hour of riding. Their horses were kept on the stables as they ventured throughout the city.

"After all it's in the center of Skyim. Should always be open for trade." Remus paused for a minute then called out to Serana. "Hey, just wait there. I've got something to do, it won't be long." The man walked into a blacksmith shop. Serana just shrugged and looked around, taking in the view. She made sure she wasn't in direct sunlight as she did, her hood still on her head even if she's resting on the shade of the building

A few moments later a couple of children came running. They were playing tag, much to Serana's amusement. That was until one of the kids stopped running after and stared right at her.

"What're you looking at?" the child spat. She was a Redguard girl and had black hair.

"Uhhh... Excuse me?" the vampiress was at lost for words.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know. Even if you are my elder." The redguard child stepped closer.

"I didn't-"

"Boys, girls, elders. There's nobody I won't fight!" the Redguard child snarled. For a little kid, she sure had the guts. That's when a large hand gripped her head.

"Ow, ow, ow. Hey!" the child struggled, fists flying in the air as she was lifted from the ground. "Let go!" The hand gripping her head complied. The girl turned behind and shouted, "Who are you?!"

"Stop that, Braith." It was Remus. His eyes were fixated on the child, and they were... cold. The child visibly shuddered. Then his eyes gleamed, and he pulled down his mask. "Nice going, kiddo. You sure scared her."

"Remus!" Braith suddenly hugged the man, much to Serana's confusion. "When did you get back?" The child seemed pretty happy to see Remus.

"Just now. Anyway, don't get into trouble." Remus replied as he gave the child a gentle push. "Go on, the other kids must be looking for you. And Braith..." Remus put a finger on his lips, a gesture of silence.

"Yeah. You know I won't rat you out!" Braith grinned. "Good bye!" Before running back to her circle, the child stopped at Serana and stuck her tongue out to her.

"Wow." was all Serana could say. She turned to Remus. "You're really quite the charmer."

"Well, it's a long story. Almost everyone hates her." Remus scratched his head. "Come on. I'll show you to my favorite inn."

"Every inn is your favorite inn." Serana muttered to herself as she trod behind Remus.

"I heard that."

* * *

After the duo settled at the Bannered Mare for an hour, Remus answered a courtesy call to meet Whiterun's Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. The two of them talked for a moment regarding the Dragonborn's current status, stands in the war, and most importantly the recent vampire attacks.

"It's good that you've joined a good cause. The vampires have become troublesome as of late." Balgruuf recounted.

"We'll do something about it, do not worry." Remus assured him.

"I'm counting on you, Dragonborn. I'm sorry you have to do this again." the Jarl said. He seemed guilty about the Dragonborn's current situation, hiding from the folk.

"It's fine. This time, I'm doing everything on my own accord. Probably." Remus smiled. "Pardon me, Jarl, but it's getting late. We need to get back to Fort Dawnguard."

"Talos guide you, Lad."

Remus gave him a small bow then motioned to Serana, who was leaning on a wall from a distance, that they are leaving.

It was already nightfall when they got out of the Jarl's longhouse. They went down to Wind District and sat on one of the benches, surrounding the Gildergreen.

"So, how did you find Whiterun?" Remus asked Serana, his arms all stretched out on the bench.

"It's different, everything's so peaceful. And this tree..." She gestured to the Gildergreen. "It's so pretty. I've never seen anything like this before"

"I brought its sapling here. The former Gildergreen was struck by lightning." Remus shrugged. "Luckily, this one grew fast." Serana should be marveling right now, but after being with Remus for quite some time, she got used to the fact that she was indeed... traveling with a hero.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Remus jumped off the bench. "Wait here!" Serana just watched the man scamper away towards Whiterun's gates.

Sooner, she saw Remus running back towards her. He was clutching something wrapped in cloth.

"What's that?" Serana asked, pointing at the thing wrapped in cloth.

"It's a gift." Remus removed the cloth, revealing a sword. It was green, made out of malachite. "You were speaking about sword-training earlier, so I got you this. It's a glass sword. Since you're a beginner, I figured you should use something lighter, but sturdy. Here." He nudged the sword into Serana's hands.

"You're right..." Serana scrutinized the blade, waving it here and there. "It almost weighs nothing." She looked at Remus, the latter seemed to be very amused at her reaction.

"But... I can't accept this."

"Keep it." Remus grinned. "Besides, Jordis told me that you were training really hard with her earlier."

"I-"

"Just shhhh." Remus put his finger right on Serana's lips. "We're friends. Keep it." He smiled then carefully removed his finger.

"Thank you..." Serana softly smiled at Remus. Upon seeing the woman's smile, Remus felt his cheeks warming up.

"L-Let's go. I have a feeling Isran's already pissed off."

"You go on ahead." Serana replied, still looking at her new sword.

"Alright." Remus assented as he walked on ahead.

Serana still couldn't believe that she'll receive a gift for the first time in a while. The last time she received something wasn't even heartfelt. Her mother just shoved in a dagger with her before she locked her up. She looked on to Remus, who was freely walking down the street, whistling even. She subconsciously smiled.

When all of a sudden, a hooded figure appeared from a narrow street corner on the right. It was walking behind Remus. Looking closer, Serana saw the figure pulll out... a dagger.

The two of them were already distant from Serana, so with a burst of speed, she rushed towards Remus. With the aid of her vampiric hearing, she heard the figure utter the words.

_Death to the Dawnguard._


	10. The Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm toning down my updates. I guess I'll upload a new chapter every Sunday.   
> Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I mean, I'm new to writing fanfics so I could really use all the help I could get. Thank you!

Blood tainted Serana's dagger as soon as it connected to the hooded figure.

" _You traitorous bitch._ " the hooded figure rebuked. It was a man, basing on the voice. The vampiress thrust her weapon further into her victim's spine to ensure the kill. Once the man breathe his last, Serana quickly shoved him to the side and let him drop dead to see if her comrade's okay.

Remus was just standing there as he held a dagger. It was the very weapon the hooded man was holding earlier, and now he is skillfully playing with it on one hand.

"H-How did you..." Serana stammered. She saw the gleam on Remus's eyes so she's certain that he is smiling beneath the mask he has on.

"I was raised from the depths of society's stinkhole, Serana. The first thing I had to learn was watch my back." Remus replied as he tossed the dagger then skillfully catching it without even removing his eyes from her. "Although, it's nice to see that you have my back. Thanks, Serana." He patted down her head while Serana just stood there looking at him. The man handed her the dagger.

"Here. I'll just check on the corpse."

Serana just responded with a nod as she took the dagger. Remus knelt down and pulled down the man's cowl, and examined his face.

"Breton. Sickly pallor." He proceeded to nudge the corpse's eyelid open with his thumb. "Black eyes. Vampire. We have to report this to the guards." Remus stood up and walked towards Serana and reached out his hand as if asking for something. It took Serana a few moments to realize that he's asking for the dagger, to which she complied.

The two of them made their way for the city gates where three men are standing guard.

"Excuse me, my good sirs. But I would like to report a crime." Remus greeted them as he handed the dagger over. "Thing is... the criminal's dead." He continued to explain the situation. After a few minutes, the group's acting leader thanked Remus for the information and assured him that the corpse will be taken care of. The duo then walked their way towards the stables.

"We need to get back to Fort Dawnguard as soon as we can. We can't stop to camp as we ride, but we'll rest for time to time." Remus lamented. "Oh... sweet sleep..."

The vampiress only responded with a single nod without even looking at him.

Seeing that Serana has been silent for some time, Remus slightly elbowed her, much to the former's surprise.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet." Remus asked. Serana couldn't tell if he's worried or just curious.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm fine." the vampiress hesitantly answered. "...well..."

"Well?"

"Remus, am I... a traitor?" Serana looked at Remus as she asked him. Remus just stared back at her before tilting his head. For a moment, seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, that's one way to put it yeah." he answered bluntly.

"Oh..." It was all Serana could say before she hung her head.

"You betrayed the Volkihar clan for the greater good. That's what matters whether you're a traitor or not." Remus continued as he grinned at the woman. She didn't seem too convinced so Remus stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look here, you left Castle Volkihar and walked right into the belly of the beast, Fort Dawnguard. That's because you believed you had to do something. Something you believed was right. It's noble. I admire that." He looked straight into her eyes. "And... I don't just admire anyone else."

Serana smiled in response. "Thanks, Remus. Although, Doing something isn't the only thing I believed in." She stopped walking and turned towards Remus. "I believed in you. That's why I came."

_You took a big risk coming here._

_I did. But something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong._

Remus recounted the time when Serana came to Fort Dawnguard for the first time. Suddenly, he felt a warm feeling in his chest.

"Come on, a certain bald-headed Redguard's waiting for us." Serana smirked as she mounted her horse.

"Yeah... yeah. Right."

* * *

The two managed to reach Fort Dawnguard within 2 days of riding. As soon as Remus opened the door, he heard Isran speaking to another man. Once they got closer, Remus had a good look at the man Isran was talking to. He was a young Nord with blonde hair, and seems to be much younger than Remus. He is wearing clothes similar to that of a farmer's. He was also equipped with an axe. A rather old one at that. The young man was visibly shaking, much to Remus's amusement.

"Chin up, boy. What's your name?" Isran asked in a rather stern voice. The man quivered.

"I'm uh... my name is Agmaer, sir..." he stammered. Serana just looked at Remus in bemusement as the latter watched the very scene. He was clearly entertained.

"Do I look like a 'sir' to you, boy? I'm not a soldier, and you're not joining the army." Isran asserted, his brows furrowing by the minute.

"Yes si... Isran." Agmaer stuttered. He's absolutely terrified. Isran walked closer to him. For a few seconds he circled the boy, sizing him up.

"Hmmm... Farm boy, eh? What's your weapon?"

"Uh, my weapon? I mostly just use my pa's axe, when wolves are attacking the goats or something."

"'My pa's axe!'" Isran boomed with laughter. "Stendarr preserve us!"

With that, Remus stepped forward with Serana following just behind him.

"And what's wrong about being a farm boy?" Remus smiled, much to Isran's irritation.

"You're back." Isran gritted. "You've been gone long.  _Too long_."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. We'll talk about that later." Remus turned to the boy. "So Agmaer, huh?" Serana rolled her eyes.

 _"What's so interesting about meeting another Nord boy?"_  she thought.

"Ye-yes, sir..." he answered. Yet, it was noticeable that he was staring right at Remus's crimson red hair.

Looking over at a few crates near the northern hallway, Remus ordered Agmaer to wait as he ran for the armory. A few moments later, he came back holding a crossbow in his hand. He shoved the weapon towards Agmaer.

"Here. Trying using this. A crossbow."

"Uh, crossbow? I've never..."

"I know. Just aim towards those crates over there. Then pull this trigger right here." He instructed, while showing him the crossbow's trigger. "Load another crossbow bolt  _here_  then fire again." Remus pointed at the crates. "Now show me. Just take a few shots."

Agmaer gulped down hard as he saw Remus and Isran intently looking at him. The woman leaning on the wall near the doorway, well, not so much. He clutched the crossbow and prepared to aim at the crates. He took a deep breath... then exhaled, the moment just in sync as he pulled the trigger.

A total miss.

He looked at Remus and Isran once more. Remus was covering his mouth, despite having a mask on, to muffle his laughter while Isran just stared right back at him, unamused. Once Remus managed to calm himself, he cleared his throat.

"You know, the way you did it wasn't so bad. But your aim was terrible. Do it again, but this time, aim lower." Remus instructed once more. "Also, watch the recoil. Takes some getting used to."

Agmaer loaded a crossbow bolt and tried once again. This time, he did exactly as Remus said. The bolt hit its mark.

"It hit! It hit!" Agmaer clamored.

"Good. Again." Remus directed indifferently. Agmaer complied and the bolt hit the crate once more. This went on for a few minutes until finally, Remus was satisfied.

"Good. Just keep on practicing." Remus turned towards Isran. "Congratulations, you have a new marksman. Come, I've got to tell you something." He also nodded to Serana, indicating that she has to follow, too.

* * *

"So, what's your excuse for taking so long?" Isran demanded once they reached the dining area. All three of them sat down.

"We went to Whiterun to get supplies for our way back here." Remus blatantly lied, forming a small smile on the corner of Serana's lips. Fortunately, the Dawnguard leader didn't seem to notice. "We were attacked by a vampire in the city."

"And he attacked...  _that?_ " Isran motioned to Serana.

" _Her,_  Isran." Remus retorted. Isran just grunted in reply. "The thing is, vampire agents have infiltrated Whiterun. We've got to do something about it."

Isran crossed his arms. "So, what do you propose we do?"

"First, we have to know what the scroll is all about. I believe the moth priest has arrived? Where is he?" Remus inquired.

"He's in the living quarters. He is waiting for your arrival." Isran replied. "Truth be told, I'm impressed you could find a moth priest so quickly."

Remus smirked. "Thanks. Also, does he have the scroll? Is everything ready?"

"For the reading? Yeah. Just let the old man know when you're ready."

"All right. Wait at the main lobby. We'll call for Dexion and we'll meet you there."

Dexion was sitting and writing something on an end table when someone knocked on his door.

"Please come in." he obliged. His visitor turned out to be Remus, with the vampiress just behind him. She chose to wait outside.

"Ah, my rescuer! It's good to see you again!" the old man beamed.

"Glad you made it here safely, Dexion." Remus smiled. "Have my companions made you feel welcome?"

"It's not exactly the hospitality I'm used to, but Isran has seen to my needs well enough." Dexion responded, looking at the walls of his room then towards the open door. "Might I add, this is a remarkable fortress. I have colleagues back at home that would love to study this place in detail."

"Heh. I'm not sure if Isran would like that." the young man grinned. "Anyway, are you ready to read the scroll?"

"Oh, certainly. Let's find out what secrets the scroll could tell." He reached for a chest at the corner for his room and took out the Elder Scroll.

"Come, let's meet Isran downstairs."

* * *

Isran, Remus and Serana stood right in front of Dexion, as the latter prepared to read the scroll. Clearing his throat, he began to speak, "Now if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate."

He opened the scroll and started to read it.

_I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!_

_Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise._

Remus looked at Serana, and he saw that the vampire's face was creased in disappointment. He put a hand on her shoulder, hoping that she realizes that he's just right there beside her. Serana touched his hand, and just smiled at Remus. Dexion continued on.

_In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one._

_The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here._

_The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls._

_Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood._

_My vision darkens, and I see no more._

Dexion closed the scroll, and he seemed to be dizzy. "To know the complete prophecy, we must have the two other scrolls." He put a palm over his forehead. "I'm afraid, I must rest now. The reading has... made me weary."

"Come, old man. You should get some rest." Isran offered, and began to escort the old man to his room.

"Thanks, Dexion. Isran." Remus told the Redguard, who just responded with a nod. "We'll talk later."

"Do you have a moment to talk?" Serana's soft voice somehow managed to reach Remus's ears.

"What is it?"

"The moth priest said that we need to look for two more Elder Scrolls." She said the next part in a whisper. "I think I know where to start looking."

Remus slightly flinched upon hearing what Serana just said. He whispered back. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Half the people in your little crew would just as soon kill me, as talk to me. That doesn't exactly make me want to open up. I got a warmer welcome from my father, and that's saying something."

Remus nodded. "Fair point."

Serana sighed. "Anyway, we need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is. And if we're lucky, maybe she has it herself."

"Back in Heljarchen Hall, when we were telling stories... you said you didn't know where she went."

Serana's eyes looked grim for a moment before answering. "The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe... somewhere my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything." For a moment, she seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"It's nothing. It's just, the way she said it... some place he'll never search... It was cryptic, yet, she called attention to it."

"Hmmm... sounds like she's being cautious."

"Maybe... but what I can't figure out is why she said it that way. Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And he had all this time" Serana looked at Remus. "Any ideas?" Remus scratched his head.

"Hiding with the Dawnguard?"

"It would be a bloodbath."

"Sealed away like you were?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd want to be awake with all of these things going on."

"Wait..." Remus raised his palm towards Serana, before speaking up. "What about Castle Volkihar?"

Serana chuckled. "That's ridicul-" then her eyes widened, as if coming to a realization. "Wait- that almost makes sense! There's a courtyard in the castle, I used to help her tend a garden there. All the ingredients for our potions came there." She paused with a weak smile. "She used to say my father couldn't stand the place... too peaceful."

Remus was surprised he managed to get it right. "Although, isn't that pretty risky? Staying around at the castle?"

"Absolutely. But my mother is not a coward. Well... that is... I don't think we'll trip over her there, but I think it's worth the look."

"I guess." Remus assented. "But, obviously, they aren't going let us use the front door."

Serana smirked. "True, but I know where we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion. Remember, what I told you? When I used to play in the 'sewers'?"

Remus nodded.

"That's our way in. There's an unused inlet on the Northern side of the island, that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there."

"To Lady Serana's secret entrance then." Remus declared, pointing towards the front door. Serana just rolled her eyes. "Still, before we go, we gotta talk to Isran. About the scroll hunt." He started to trod towards the dining hall. Serana grabbed her arm.

"Wait- please don't..." She started, but Remus interrupted her as soon as she spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell him about our trip to the Castle. We're going to operate in our terms, not his." Serana smiled upon hearing his words. Remus continued. "Luckily, I'm a pretty good liar. So, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I knew that firsthand."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

"How's Dexion?" Remus asked once he saw Isran sitting on a chair at the corner of the dining hall, drinking his mead.

"He went right to bed once we reached his room. Poor sod, reading that scroll sure have taken its toll." Isran grumbled, before drinking from his mug.

"Anyway, we're going to look for the other two Elder Scrolls." Remus said. "Yet, we're also going to have to warn the Jarls across the holds about the vampire threat, hoping they might do something about the vampire agents. They might already be aware, but they have to jack up the security."

"So, what will you do first?"

"Warn the Jarls. All holds must be aware of the vampire threat. I'll handle it." He continued. "True, we have to learn more about the threat through the Elder Scrolls. But for each passing day that we don't resolve the vampire threat and the fact that the holds are unaware of this, the more innocents will die. For now, we can handle the latter relatively with ease."

Isran grunted. "Agreed. While you're at it, recruit some people who might join the Dawnguard." He drank down another mug. "I sent a party to scout Castle Volkihar. They didn't come back. Sent another one to look into what happened to them. Didn't come back either."

"We'll see what we can do." Remus tapped Isran's shoulder. "We're leaving."

"Before that, go to Sorine. She might have a better weapon for the lad you trained earlier." Isran instructed.

"Got it." Remus groaned.

The two of them walked towards the crafting area and saw Sorine tinkering on a crossbow.

"Hey, Sorine." Remus greeted her. Sorine didn't seem to notice, so Remus had to repeat himself once more.

"Sorine!"

Sorine turned around and a huge smile cracked on her lips.

"Assassin! Haven't seen you for a while!" The mechanic beamed at him.

"Assassin? What's she talking about?" Serana whispered to him.

"Uh... it's complicated." Remus put a palm on his face before turning to Sorine. "I told you, I'm not an assassin. My name's Remus."

"Sure, whatever." Sorine's eyes darted to Serana's direction. "Oh, you must be the vampire back then right? I heard about you from Gunmar, and well... rumors. Nice to meet you!"

The woman seemed genuine when she said that, to Serana's surprise. To think that a member of the Dawnguard would bother talking to her. Remus seemed to expect it since there came no reaction from him at all.

"Uh... same here." Serana awkwardly replied. Sorine walked closer and leaned forward to have a better look at the vampiress.

"What a fine piece!" she exclaimed. "Is it true that when a vampire so much as touches you, you contract with  _Sanguinare vampiris_?"

"Ugh. That myth's still around?  _Sanguinare vampiris_ can only be contracted when the vampire cast a drain life spell, not with physical contact." Serana explained. Sorine's eyes gleamed and clapped her hands.

"I knew it!" She hurried to scribble something on her notebook. "Anyway, I have more questions to ask but you look like you're in a hurry. So, what do you and Assassin want?"

"I told you I'm not-" Remus protested, but Serana cut him off. She slowly whispered something in his ear.

"Truth be told, Remus... you kinda act like one." Remus swallowed hard.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you said you prefer daggers. And being a vampire myself, who's basically a good stalker during the night, I can say that you're good at sneaking... maybe even better than me. You're a good shot with the bow and arrow. You  _knew_  someone was behind you back in Whiterun. I mean, everything you do when it comes to anonymity, screams  _assassin_." she listed. Then she looked straight on to Remus's eyes. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Curious..."

"Hey!" Sorine called, breaking the eye contact between Remus and Serana. "What can I do to help you?" she asked once more.

"Oh, yeah. We need a new crossbow. There's a new recruit, and I believe he's got a good eye." Sorine just shrugged before going over her things.

"Here. It's a Dwarven crossbow." She placed the weapon on to Remus's hands and immediately went back to work.

"Dwarven? Wait, are you sure?" Remus inquired, looking at Sorine who's already busy with her tinkering.

"Yeah. Just calling it quits. After all, you found my bag." she replied without even looking up her work.

"All right. Thanks!"

"No problem, assassin."

Remus was going to protest again, but Serana shoved him towards the lobby, urging him that they should get going.

* * *

"Really?! This is for me?!" Agmaer exclaimed while holding his new crossbow close.

"Well, yeah." Remus bluntly replied. "Just take good care of it. That's an advanced model as far as I know."

"Thank you! Uh..." Agmaer's voice drifted off, not knowing Remus's name.

"Remus. My name's Remus." He offered the young lad a handshake. Agmaer's jaw dropped upon hearing his name, his eyes fixated on his hair.

"Re-Remus? Red hair... Could-could you possibly be..." He stammered. Serana just rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Yes, he's the Dragonborn." she couldn't help but just say it aloud. Agmaer slowly gripped Remus's hand and shook it hard.

"It-it's an honor! You're a hero! I've heard about your deeds!" Agmaer gushed and his eyes were definitely sparkling.

"I wouldn't go that far..." Remus answered in embarrassment. It took him a while before letting go of the boy's hand because Agmaer gripped it as tight as he could.

"To be honest, you're one of the reasons why I came here to Fort Dawnguard and become a vampire hunter."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! I heard the tales about the Dragonborn, a young man who's slain the world-eater. I thought to myself, I should try to become a hero too!" He babbled on, and to Serana's surprise, Remus appeared to be listening intently. "So, I bid my pa' farewell and went on to a journey to become an adventurer. Heard over at some inn that the Dawnguard was recruiting, that they were vampire-hunters. And that there were vampire attacks across Skyrim as of late. So, I thought to myself, I may be able to protect Skyrim if I became I vampire hunter. That's how I wind up here." Remus thought he was done, but he continued.

"To think that you're also with the Dawnguard... To have the chance to work with the Dragonborn... it really is an honor! You are a hero! I hope I can be like you one day."

Remus's eyes looked grim after hearing his words. "Agmaer, I really wouldn't take it that far." He put a palm on his shoulder. "But I'm looking forward to working with you." Agmaer's eyes gleamed in delight.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get going. I'll see you around." Remus glumly said as he nudged Serana towards the front door.

"Of course, so lo-" before Agmaer could finish, Remus closed the door behind him.

"You're surprisingly quiet after hearing someone idolizes you." Serana teased. "Shaken much?"

"It's not that. I just got overwhelmed with what he said." Remus replied, his head hung down.

"What specifically?"

" _I hope I can be like you one day._ " Remus smiled in disbelief.

"Well, Remus. You've gotta admit, you've done this world a big favor." She placed a hand on his back. "You're a hero. It's only natural that other people would wish to be like you."

"Not exactly. I'm not exactly a good man." Remus disagreed, as he turned to face the vampiress.

Serana laughed. "Well, you're a thief. So that's a given."

"I'm not talking about that _._ "

Serana grew silent, waiting for Remus to clarify.

The man took a deep breath.

"You were right...  _I was an assassin._ "


	11. A Dark Past

**[Remus's POV]**

" _I was an assassin._ "

I finally said it. I took a quick glance on Serana's face to see her reaction. She's just looking at me blankly as if I said nothing.

"For how long?" she asked, the indifferent look on her face unchanging.

"Sometime, after I joined the guild." I answered. "I heard there was a kid by the name of Aventus Aretino in Windhelm. Rumors say he was calling for the Dark Brotherhood. I had a job in Windhelm back then so I checked it out.

I saw the boy... doing some kind of ritual. Turns out, it was a ritual to call out an agent from the Dark Brotherhood,  _the Black Sacrament._  The boy mistook me for an assassin from the dark brotherhood. So, I listened to what he was supposed to say, as a joke. It was for fun at first... but then... he told me the name of the person he wants dead."

Serana gulped down hard. "Who was it?"

"Grelod the Kind."

"The headmistress of the orphanage you were once in?"

"Yeah. The old hag didn't change. She were beating the kids up." I felt my teeth gritting in anger. "I learnt from Aventus that she didn't even let the kids be adopted."

"That's terrible."

"That's what I thought, too. I told Aventus I was going to think about it. I went back to Riften to return a haul for the Guild. That's when I saw Grelod, dragging a kid back to the orphanage. It was a girl."

I looked at Serana, and she seemed to be listening intently. So I continued.

"I sneaked inside to see what she was going to do. I saw her- I saw her hit the girl numerous times. By the end of it, she chained up the kid and lock her up in the closet. That closet was in the area where the children slept, and they saw what was happening.  _Grelod made them see._ That night, I killed Grelod in her sleep."

There was still no reaction from Serana.

"News spread throughout Skyrim that she was murdered. One night, the brotherhood found me. They said I need to pay for the contract I stole. So, I joined them."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us before she gave me a small smile and saddled up her horse. I looked up to her.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

She chuckled.

"Why would I be? I think she deserved it." She smirked. "Besides, come on, Remus. I'm a vampire. I'm not exactly the best person out there. We need to feed sometimes, you know. Back at Castle Volkihar, you saw those humans right?" She paused. Her eyes went visibly grim before speaking again. "Those were human cattle."

I didn't even wince. I knew just basing on how it looks. "You fed from them?"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice." she darkly said. She hung her head down. "How about now? Are you mad?"

I saddled up my horse. I don't really think she wanted to feed on people. She's a vampire, and an ancient one on that. Now that I think about it, did she really become a vampire willingly? I wanted to ask her all this time, but I think that will be far too personal.  _Too personal for my own good. Or hers._

"Remus?"

"No." I grinned. "I guess, we're partners in crime. But at least, you didn't kill."

"Well, that's true. But feeding off from humans doesn't make it better." Serana retorted. "I'm no better than you."

"In terms of morality, you are. I'm going to let you in on another secret." I took a big breath. But, a huge part of me is hesitating to confess.  _She might really hate me for sure._

"Well...?"

I sighed. "The group of assassins I'm in... it's the Black Brotherhood. I don't know if it existed during your time but, it's a group of assassins spread out all over Tamriel. Well, used to."

I looked at Serana, expecting a reaction. She seemed not to be bothered by "The Dark Brotherhood relies on a Listener, so whoever holds the title is considered as the brotherhood's leader. The Listener hears the 'contracts' directly from the Night Mother, believed to be the wife of the dread lord  _Sithis._ " I took a deep breath.

"I am the Listener. On my word, people die." I finally said it.

Serana was obviously surprised but I could see that she's trying her very best to hide it.

"Do you still do it?" she asked.

"No. For sometime I was a cold-blooded killer... but after rebuilding the brotherhood to its former glory, I just... couldn't do it anymore."

"Wait, rebuilt it on its former glory?" she followed up.

"I... I killed someone important..."

"Wh-who did you kill?" Serana stammered. She must be really bothered by this. After all, who wouldn't be? But, she deserves the truth. It doesn't matter if she hates me or not.

"Emperor Titus Mede II."

"You killed the emperor?!" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened in shock... or horror. I don't know. But I know by the end of this, she and I won't be traveling anymore. After all, who wants to travel with a murderer?

"Yeah." I hung my head down in disappointment. "A lot happened before I finally did."

* * *

We were tricked.

I poisoned a decoy. When I've gone back, our sanctuary was already being put to the sword by the Penitus Oculatus. Eventually, The sanctuary was destroyed. Astrid, our leader, lies dead. And by my hand. She betrayed us and made a deal with Commander Maro, commander of the Penitus Oculatus who ultimately didn't fulfill his end of their bargain.  _She sold me out._  Ultimately, our brethren paid the the price.

Her body was mangled and burnt, but she managed to perform the night mother's ritual. When she asked me to kill her, I did so with no remorse.

Yet, the Night Mother persisted that I fulfill the contract,  _to kill the Emperor. The real one._

I instructed my remaining colleagues, Nazir and Babette, to situate at the sanctuary in Dawnstar while I went back to the issuer of the said contract, Amaund Motierre. He told me that the real Emperor is boarded on a ship named Katariah.

I went for the docks, and I saw that prick. Commander Maro. He's the reason why our comrades. It's him... and Astrid. I slit his throat before he could speak, and dumped his body on the waters.

I boarded the Emperor's ship, took out his soldiers, then entered his chambers.

There he was. Sitting patiently, as if... waiting for me. Our eyes locked.

"And, once more, I prove Commander Maro the fool. I told him you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could." He was waiting for me, indeed. Deep inside, I was surprised but I dared not show it.

"Come now, don't be shy, you haven't come this far just to stand there gawking." he suggested.

"I wasn't gawking." I retorted. "You... were expecting me?"

"But of course. You and I have a date with destiny. But so it is with assassins and emperors, hmm? Yes, I must die. And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is. But I wonder... would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?"

I swallowed hard.  _How can someone remain so calm, knowing he's about to die?_  It's getting distracting.

"I'm listening." This made the old man's face light up with delight.

"I thank you for your courtesy." He answered. "You will kill me, and I have accepted that fate. But regardless of your path through life, I sense in you a certain... ambition."

I was taken aback. Why would he... think... that I have an ambition? I only kill because I'm told.

He continued. "So I ask of you a favor. An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is one who set the machine in motion. This person, whomever he or she may be, must be punished for their treachery. Once you have been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it. Would you do me this kindness?"

I have no words. Somewhere deep inside of me, I- I didn't want to kill this man.

"I- I'll consider your request." I stuttered, making the old man chuckle.

"Thank you, now on to the business at hand..." He turned his back on me and walked towards the window. "You're a good lad. I hope there's a good future for you after today."

My identity was fully concealed, but... he knew that I was... young. I drew my dagger, and walked towards him. As I did, tears started to fall from my eyes. I didn't... know why.

My hands were shaking as I gripped my dagger. I was standing right behind him and... I didn't know what to do, like I forgot how to kill. I looked forward, then I saw his dim reflection... he was smiling.

"Gods guide you, lad."

As he said his final words, I plunged my dagger on his back.

The emperor was no more.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to look at Serana after ending my story. "I told you, I'm the worst." I muttered. She must really hate me by now.

That's when I heard soft sobs. I looked up at Serana, and she was wiping her tears. Why would she cry for me? She didn't even shed a tear when we were talking about her past but now...

"I- I'm sorry." Serana mumbled between her sobs. "I thought I had it hard as a kid but... you did too... I'm sorry for what happened to you, Remus..."

Damn it. I have no idea why, but seeing her cry for the first time, it's just so... sweet. She looks innocent... and beautiful. It's throwing me off.

Wait, that's not the issue here!

"Hey stop... crying. I mean, what I did was horrible."

"It was the circumstances Remus... that's how you got there!" she protested.

"All right, come on don't cry." I tried to console her. We're on horseback so it proved kind of hard. Eventually, she managed to calm down.

"Look, Remus... no matter what you did, I wouldn't think any less of you. Always remember that." she smiled. "We all have our own demons. Pasts that we wish be undone."

Her words were... soothing. "I- I guess." I cleared my throat. "Anyway, once we reach Riften, we'll rest at Honeyside house. Then we're going to meet the Jarl tomorrow.

The raven-haired vampiress smirked. "Agreed, assassin."

"All right, I get it. Just don't make it a habit." I laughed.

After half an hour, we reached Riften's gates. It was already nighttime so both of us settled at Honeyside house in preparation with our talk with the Jarl tomorrow. Serana decided that she won't sleep and delved into the books I collected.  _I don't have anything weird, right?_

I shrugged it off, and went right to sleep.

Come morning, Serana was still delved into the books. She's currently reading  _The Exodus by Waughin Jarth_. Other books were piled just beside her. I went straight to the kitchen and opened the larder. Unfortunately, it was empty. I also checked the cupboards but same results.

Sighing, I called out to Serana. "Serana, we're going to the inn. No food in this house. Just bring the book if you're not finished with it yet."

"No, I'm good." she called back.

After putting on my armor, Serana and I made our way for the Bee and Barb.

"So what did you do while I was asleep?" I asked Serana as we were walking.

"Read your books. Went out. Then read again." she answered before smiling. Though, it's a devious one. Curious.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were interested in... stuff." she sneered.

"What kind of stuff?" I pressed.

" _The Lusty Argonian Maid._ I didn't know you have a type."

Crap. She saw that? I guess I'm no pervert, still I thought the book was entertaining to read. But, she won't believe that.

"Not really. It was funny to read. I liked it." I answered apathetically. Serana made an annoyed clicking sound, probably because she failed to see an expected reaction. Then, she seemed... uneasy.

"Well... not that I'm interested..." she drove her fingers through her hair as she spoke. "I was wondering if... you have volume three?"

My lips stretched out into a wicked smile. "Riiight. Well, I think volume three's not out yet. Well, at least in Skyrim. Look at that, I didn't know you have a book preference."

"I'm just asking. Don't make a big deal out of it." Serana's expression contorted back into her infamous poker face, so I decided to let it go.

Once we entered the Bee and Barb in, Serana occupied a table while I ordered our food. A few moments later, I heard Serana talking to someone.

"This is the first time I've seen you around here." She's talking to another woman. I didn't turn to look, but I kept my ears open. "Oh, of course. I've been spending my time at the keep most of the time. Who are you?"

"You first." Serana answered.

"Maven. Maven Black-Briar." Wait, what? I turned around to confirm. It really is her, with her right hand man, Maul standing guard.

"Maven Black-Briar? I've been hearing your name around here a lot. It must carry a lot of weight here in Riften."

"Of course. Nothing gets done without my approval in this city. I have everyone in my pockets. Anyone makes trouble for me and I pay a visit to the Thieves Guild. Make me angry and I contact the Dark Brotherhood. You'd do well to remember that the next time you make such a stupid observation."

Hearing her say this made me smirk, one louder than I thought. I saw two pairs of eyes dart towards me.

"What is it?" Maven snapped, but her expressions softened up when she saw me. "Oh. Well, well. Look who's here."

I pulled down my mask. "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course, Dragonborn. The hair screams it all."

I stepped in with our tray of food then placed it on the table. Facing Maven, I gave her a slight bow.

"Hello, Maven. Rather...  _Jarl_ Maven."

"What? She's Jarl?" Serana reacted with distaste. I gave her a short glare, but she just rolled her eyes. Classic.

"I'm sorry about her crude behavior. She's just wary of people she doesn't know." I explained.

"So, she's your companion? Who is she?" Maven narrowed her eyes.

"Her name's Serana, we're part of the Dawnguard." Serana just reached out for a loaf of bread and started eating, without even making eye contact with any of us as if to say  _I'm out of this conversation._

"The Dawnguard? How is that little group doing? Last I heard they're reforming east of here."

"We're doing decent. Actually, the reason why I'm here concerns the Dawnguard." I sat down and gestured Maven towards a chair, but she just raised a hand in declination. "I'll just come over at the keep later this day to explain. For now, enjoy your stay at the inn.

"Very well. I'll see you two hours from now." Her eyes moved towards Serana. "You take care of yourself, girl." The emphasis she put in that last word was evident.

Serana just scoffed in response. Maven moved on further into the bar with Maul lumbering just behind her. He glared at Serana as he did but seeing me looking at him made him break eye contact.

"What a bitch. And she's the Jarl?" Serana ranted. I've never seen her this worked up before, except that time at Four Shields Tavern.

"Well, yeah." I stuffed bread on my mouth.

"By the way, why did you smirk earlier? What's so funny?"

Remembering what Maven said almost made me choke. I pounded my chest while my other hand is trying to reach for a drink. Once I drank down, I grinned at Serana.

"Well, she said something funny." I scoffed. "About calling the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood."

"You're pretty cocky about being the leader of the Dark Brotherhood." She laughed, but she was careful on the level of her tone.

"Well, it's not just that." I leaned towards Serana. "There's another thing you don't know."

Looking left and right, Serana leaned in.

"I'm the guild master of the thieves guild."

"What?! So... she doesn't know?" she held in her laughter. I think she's getting used to different titles attached to my name.

"No. One of my guys is acting on my behalf."

"Cheers to that." Serana offered her mug. I raised my mug and clanked it to hers. After an hour I made my way for Mistveil Keep.

Within a few hours, I finished my talk with Maven. It was tough. She was a hard woman, and convincing her proved harder. Good thing Serana wanted to be out of the talks. She literally said, ' _I'd sink my teeth on her neck if she so as much disses me again'_.

"How was it?" Serana greeted when I got back to Honeyside house.

"It was rough." I slumped down the nearest chair. "Good thing you weren't there. She said some pretty nasty things. Even if I was the one who put her there..."

"What do you mean?"

"Back then, when I had to deal with Alduin, I hosted a diplomacy meeting between the Empire and the Stormcloaks." I explained. "Simply put, there was a shift in territory ownership. The Stormcloaks had Markarth, while the Empire had Riften. The previous Jarl of Riften wasn't a big supporter of the Empire that's why she was tossed out. Sadly..."

"So, it's your fault then." Serana crossed her arms and squinted.

"Cut me some slack, I had to do it. There should be a joint effort in order to defeat Alduin back then."

"I know, I was just teasing you." she smiled. "So, where to next?"

"We'll ride for Windhelm tonight if you're up for it."

"You're not the vampire here." Serana scoffed. "We can go now if you want."

I groaned. I haven't even settled on my chair yet. But she's right. There's no more time to waste.

* * *

"Drop your weapons and you're free to go. But we take the woman."

Just our luck. We were on our way to Windhelm when we were surrounded by a group of bandits. I'm counting at least eight of them. Serana and I stood back to back, each of us facing four bandits on our front. Good thing I let the horses bolt before they surround us.

"It sure is cold out here." I put my hands within my scarf. I did so to hide while I cast a  _Detect Life_  spell. A figure lighted up just right behind the bushes. So there are nine of them. I'm guessing an archer.

"What are you doing?! Put your hands up!" the bandit leader, an orc, chided.

"Oh come on. It's cold out here." The leader motioned to raise his war hammer so I took a step back.

"All right, just calm down. We'll drop our things and we'll just go. I am taking the woman." I raised my hands.

"You don't make the rules here." the Nord bandit spat.

"True. But you know what she is?" I motioned my head to Serana. And just like that, she bared her fangs, making the bandits jump back.

"Vampire!"

In a split second, I drew a knife from my belt and threw it behind the bush. A body slumped to the bush's side a knife plunged on his neck, dead.

"What-" but before the bandit leader could finish, I drew another knife and threw it on his eye. He howled in pain, dropping his war hammer.

Amidst the confusion, Serana already took down a bandit woman behind us with a burst of speed, sinking her teeth on her victim's neck. The three bandits in front of me raised to arms to protect their leader. I drew one of my swords and parried the first bandit's attack. While I did, another bandit prepared to strike.

With my other hand, I released a stream of fire on the attacker. He screamed as he burned. I kicked the first bandit, then drove my sword through his chest. I heard explosions of lightning spells roar behind me, which was a good sign that Serana could handle her own just fine.

The third bandit sprang up behind me and raised his battle axe. I quickly rolled to the side to dodge, his axe hitting nothing but his comrade's corpse. Flipping my sword, I stabbed him from the back.

That was when another figure loomed behind me with his war hammer raised. The bandit leader. Blood still streaming from his face since my knife was still lodged on his eye socket.

"You...! You will pay!" He screamed as his war hammer came crashing down. I can't dodge to the side without risking my leg but I did anyway. I waited until the war hammer break down my leg, but all I heard was a loud clank of the war hammer. I looked at the bandit leader's direction and he dropped dead, an arrow pierced his head.

That's strange... Serana doesn't know how to use a bow or a crossbow. I looked at her direction and I saw the woman bandit she killed earlier. The woman's eyes were gleaming blue and her skin was too. She clutched a bow, and was groaning like there's no tomorrow.

"You all right?" Serana inquired as she helped me up my feet.

"Yeah, thanks. You saved my leg." I looked at the woman once again. "I didn't know you were a necromancer."

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought it wasn't important." Serana looked down on the ground. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case.

"Come on. It wouldn't be a bother if that's what really this is about." I shrugged. "Necromancy's just the same as conjuration. You summon some thing from another realm and it helps you." I glanced at the reanimated woman. "Necromancy looks weird though."

Serana chuckled. "Right." With a snap of her finger, the reanimated woman turned into a pile of white ash.

"So, who taught you?" I asked her as I rummaged the bandits for valuables. Shouldn't let go anything to waste.

"My mother. She thought it would be a useful skill at some point." she supplied.

"It is. She must be proud." I grinned. Serana smiled weakly. "I don't know about that."

I stood up, I managed to get a few septims and a few knives.

"I hope we can find her soon." I pat down her head. Doing this seems to calm me at a certain degree and I think she doesn't mind.

"I hope so too." she agreed. Yet she seemed to be... dubious. "Anyway, why do you almost never use the Voice when in battle?"

I thought of an answer. "I just use it during worst case scenarios."

"You almost lost your leg."

"Well, let's just say I want more of a challenge." I scratched my head. "And sometimes I forget."

"What?" Serana looked at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come on, cut me some slack. I never liked this whole Dragonborn thing." I hoisted our bag up. "Let's go. I think you'll like Windhelm."

Serana's face lit up. "Yeah! I read books about the city. It said that it might be the oldest city around" she assented. She looked pretty excited.

I whistled and soon enough Serana's horse and Shadowmere came running right back.

As we rode back, one question never left my mind.

_What kind of woman is Serana's mother?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello guys! I hope you liked knowing more about Remus. I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter since I figured out I suck in writing on 3rd POV lol. Still working on it. I'd also be posting updates every Friday instead of Sundays. Please leave a review so I'd know how I'm doing. :)
> 
> A special mention to two of my reviewers, Lammen_Gorthaur & Samyfune. Thank you for your reviews! :)


	12. The Long Road  Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter would be full of all sorts of errors. I don't really have the time to proofread. Also, chapter updates may come a little bit slower since I'm working on my college thesis. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please review so I'd see how I'm still doing and if I should discontinue it (jk)

**[Serana's POV]**

"I expected Ysgramor's city to be... bigger." I commented as soon as we got inside Windhelm, which was also known as the  _City of Kings_  as I've read in my books.

"You're not impressed? Remus asked.

"Oh it's not like that, I am." I assured him. "It's just... most of the time, books don't do places justice with just words. This time, it's... the other way around? Somehow in my mind as a kid, Windhelm is a quarter of Skyrim." I laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't judge you. You were a little girl." Remus nodded his head with a hint of laughter forming on his face. "Come on, let's get ourselves some rest." We marched towards the inn, which was just right in front of us as soon as we got inside the gates. Suddenly, I felt Remus grab my hand.

"Not there." He pointed west. "Come on."

Right. I almost forgot the fact that he's Thane across the nine holds. I wonder how it's like. Being Thane all over Skyrim is no easy feat, and I wonder how he can manage to be an adventurer and hold titles at the same time.

We were greeted by a housecarl with a rather unique characteristic, similar to that of Remus.

"Red hair!" I blurted out while pointing at the ingenuous housecarl. His face was masked with confusion. I lowered my finger and bowed my head in apology. "I am very sorry. I just find it unusual to have red hair, like this guy." I darted my eyes towards Remus who obviously squinted.

The housecarl laughed. "It is no problem, my lady. Although I'm afraid that my hair's color is closer to brown than that of red." I took a closer look, and he was right. I'm embarrassing.

"I see... sorry."

"It is quite alright. Calder is my name. I serve as my Thane's housecarl here in Windhelm. Welcome to Hjerim." the housecarl respectfully introduced himself.

"Serana."

"Good to see you, Calder." Remus smiled as he shook Calder's hand.

"You too, my Thane." Calder gave him a slight bow. "But if I may ask, what brings you to Windhelm?"

"Things happened." Remus made his way for the dining table, and motioned for Calder to sit. "You too, Serana." I observed that we were in the house's living room... or a dining area? There was a dining table at the center and a heart on the left side. At the east wing lies the kitchen. Unlike the kitchen back in Heljarchen Hall, this one's cozy-looking for having plenty of space near a fire pit and a designated area for cooking.

The two of us sat down on the dining table. I wasn't particularly hungry, but Remus was obviously looking for food, which the housecarl seemed to notice so he went to the kitchen to find him something to eat.

"So, what's the situation?" Calder inquired as he put down a huge plate of sweet rolls on the table before settling on the dining bench. Remus immediately grabbed one and stuffed it down his mouth. He offered me some, but I shook my head no. After he pushed down his food with a drink, he started to explain the situation to Calder as I sat there to listen in silence. When Remus was done, Calder stood upright, much to my surprise.

He graciously bowed with a hand on his chest. "Then allow me to join you at the Dawnguard, my Thane." Then he looked at me and nodded. Remus had an unimpressed look on his face and stuffed another sweet roll in his mouth.

"No, Calder. I need you to stay here. I need ears in every hold.  _Especially here._ " Remus muttered while chewing a mouthful of sweet roll. What did he mean  _especially here?_  The housecarl's face obviously fell.

"B-but my Thane..." he started to protest but Remus raised his hand to interrupt.

"Oops. No buts." A long grin streaked across his face, seemingly satisfied with all the sweet rolls he just ate. "Trust me, Calder. If you wanted to help me that much, you'll be of much use here in Windhelm than at Fort Dawnguard. We'll find other recruits somewhere." Calder couldn't hide his disappointment but basing on the look on his face, I think he understood.

"As you wish, Thane."

Remus rose from his seat and stretched out his arms. "That was a good meal."

I scoffed, "You call that a meal? You basically ate a snack made for kids." Remus's face contorted into a fake scowl. "Pfft, you wouldn't understand. Sweet rolls are the best! Besides, I never had one as a kid and I envied the other kids who were... well, gifted socially. So when I had one, I couldn't stop." he grinned. I just rolled my eyes in response.

All of a sudden, he had a wicked smile on his face and walked towards me before leaning on my ear. "You wouldn't understand it because you had so much sweet rolls back then, eh princess?"

"Hey that's not true!" I snapped back. Remus burst out in laughter.

"I'm tired. Eating a lot of sweet rolls make me feel sleepy." he yawned. "Calder, we're going up. I'm going to show Serana here where she'll rest her head for tonight."

"Of course, Thane." Calder responded, yet giving us another respectful bow. I just nodded in response. On our way up the staircase, I mumbled. "He's one respectful fellow, isn't he?"

"Well, he is. You know Nords. Honor bound et cetera, et cetera..." he agreed.

I scoffed. "You're a Nord. But you don't have that kind of honor."

He chuckled in fake hurt. "Hey! But yeah, sure. Honor won't take you too far if you've got lots." The man had a point so I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I looked along the hallway of the second floor. With the hearth, woodwork and all, I've concluded that this sure is a nice place. Somewhat, everything feels cozy inside, or maybe that's just the harsh weather outside that makes it that way.

Display cases stood along the hallway along with mannequins donned in different kinds of armor. One mannequin stood out though, it was donned with jester's clothes. "Hey, you work as a jester or something?" I asked Remus sarcastically.

"Oh, that one's a gift of some friend." Remus answered, and I think there wasn't sarcasm in his tone. "He thought it would be cool if we wore the same clothes as we travel together. Although we didn't really travel together. Just on the same work."

I have no idea which work, after all Remus had a lot going for him.

"Well, did you?" I asked.

"Not really. I told him I liked it and I'd just keep it somewhere." Remus said. "I had to convince him that it has sentimental value and it would be bad if we ran into trouble just so I couldn't wear it."

"A curious friend. Is he right in the head?" I chuckled. But as I glanced at Remus's face, his expression was kind of melancholic.

"Maybe. I don't know." he answered darkly. "All I know is, he's been through a lot."

"Sorry..." I placated. I didn't know it was that serious. Remus just smiled.

"It's alright. Come on now." he gestured for me to follow and a few steps later he opened a room with two separate beds in it. A bookshelf stands at the corner of the room; a cabinet just beside it.

"If ever you decide to sleep, use that one." he gestured towards the right bed. He plopped face first down the other bed.

"You're not going to change?" I asked as I walked towards the book case.

"Lazy." he said in a muffled voice. "Talking with Jarls is taxing." He moved into a supine position and let out a big sigh.

"Maybe I can join you tomorrow." I shrugged. I picked out a random book from the shelf before I sat down my bed. Remus's face lit up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not. In a sense, I'm curious about one of the candidates in being the High ruler of Skyrim." I flipped the pages through the book.

"You mean, Ulfric? He's okay I guess." Remus finally sat up and started to remove his armor. "Though, I don't like his leadership here in Windhelm." He walked towards a chest and stuffed his armor there.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not particularly fond of other races. The  _others_  are forced to live in relatively deplorable conditions compared to the Nords around here." He slumped back to his bed. "Dark Elves live in the 'slums' called the Gray Quarter. Argonians are not allowed inside the city and live in a single building commonly known as the Argonian Assemblage."

I put a thumb on my chin in deep thought. Remus once said that he's yet to pick a side in the civil war. I turned my head to ask. "So, you're not siding with anyone yet?"

"No. Not yet. This war is a clash of ideals. And I think both ideals are pathetic." I raised a brow at him because he couldn't possibly think that. Remus seemed to acknowledge it and let out a sigh.

"Fine. It was half-truth though." He paused for a moment. "Both sides of the war isn't perfect. In the end, you just have to pick a lesser evil. I still don't know which is."

We both sat down in silence. He was right. The same thing went for me, but the difference was I knew which side to choose. "I hope things clear out for you soon." I hopefully told him. He just smiled at me and carefully said, "Yeah, I hope so too." We stared at each other for a few moments but I was in good mind to break off.

"You better get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow." I reminded him.

He obviously grimaced at the thought. "Right." With that, I'm starting to get the idea that he doesn't like Ulfric very much. Although there's a thought that I've been meaning to ask but I couldn't really find the right time to ask.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

Upon hearing his immediate response, I hesitated. "Nevermind. Get some rest." He just grunted in response and faced the other side of the bed. A few minutes later, I could already hear his light snores. I grinned.

"Good night, Remus."

* * *

After an hour of reading, I had the urge to sit near the hearth as I read. I got up my bed and trod down the staircase when I noticed Calder's sitting figure on the dining area.

"My Lady? I thought you were asleep?" The housecarl was obviously surprised.

"Well, I wasn't sleepy. And just call me Serana." I briefly replied. I don't really like being addressed like I'm above people.

"Yes, Lady Serana." I was about to contest but I just decided to let it be. Calder continued. "It is past midnight. Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"Oh, that's just me. I prefer reading during the night." I held up my book. "It's more silent, making reading easy. I hate distractions during the day."  _Well, I hate daylight in particular_ , I thought to myself.

The housecarl smiled broadly. "Oh, I see." He held up his mug which I assumed was full of mead. "A pint?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, seeing the possibility of the scenario of me sitting near the fire and reading peacefully disintegrate inside my head. I don't really like drinking mead, but it would be rude to refuse.

"Sure." I muttered. Placing my book on the table, I took up Calder's offer as he placed a mug on my hands. I was carefully taking small sips from the mug when he asked me a question.

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Serana, what is your relationship with the Thane?"

I almost choked on the mead despite the small sips upon hearing his question, fortunately I didn't. "Uhh... what?"

Calder raised his hands in defense. "Oh, I'm very sorry. It's just the Thane bringing a companion over here is a first." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes." Calder brought down another mug with one gulp. "I've never seen him bring friends before. Most of the time he's here, he'll just come over to rest upon finishing some jobs involving bandits, dragons and... whatever's out there."

"How about politics?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but he doesn't like Jarl Ulfric very much." That confirms it.

He scratched his head before his expressions softened up. "Anyway the reason I asked was... I couldn't shake off the feeling that he feels lonely. I often offered my sword whenever he goes out, but he always respectfully declines saying that he wants to do things alone." He hesitated for a moment.

"Well, now that I think about it, I managed to get him to bring me with him once." He gulped down another mug like it was nothing before filling it up again. I raised a brow in wonder.

"What happened?"

"It took a lot of convincing, but he finally agreed. The whole travel was... quiet." the housecarl reminisced.  _Quiet? During our travels, Remus always have a story to tell,_ I thought to myself. "We were tasked to clear a bandit hideout in the Uttering Hills, southwest of here. Not a single word from him. When we reached the cave, I witnessed him fight firsthand. His whole demeanor... changed. In an instant he turned into this cold-blooded killer. He managed to take them out while I didn't even do much."

Calder kept on tapping his foot and drank another pint of mead. "We had the occasional talk on the way back. We set up camp at a dip because of a passing blizzard. It was very cold at the time and I didn't want him to see me shaking. After a few moments, the lad handed me over his share of the furs. Of course, I refused. It was a long debate, and it was settled when he commanded me as my Thane. I had no choice." He broke out into laughter. "It must be good to be young. He didn't even seem to bother the harsh weather. He's a kind lad. Right then, I realized why he didn't want to bring me. He's just used to doing things alone."

He looked at me intently. "But now, when he got back bringing  _you_ with him... I don't know. He seemed to have a change of heart. He was happier, and it appears... genuine. So, I guess I have to thank you for it." He suddenly boomed in laughter. "Forgive me for rambling on. Anyway, that's why I asked what's it with you two."

I drank down the remaining mead inside my mug in one go, much to Calder's confusion.

_"Why do you trust me?"_

Those were the words I wished to say and ask Remus earlier. But now, a certain half-drunk housecarl got through my head with the question that comes right after.

_What's the relationship between me and Remus?_

Thoughts raced through my mind, but I got a better hold of myself and shook my head to clear unnecessary thoughts.

"I... we're just travelling companions. He got my back, and so I have his." I answered, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. Deep inside, if my heart was actually beating, it would've been drumming on my chest by now. I got up. "I guess I'm putting reading on hold. I'm not really good with alcohol." An obvious lie. But Calder seemed to buy it.

"Lass, before you go, I have a favor to ask." Dropping the honoraries, the housecarl seemed to have drank more than his fill. Not that I mind.

"What is it?" I had to stop midway up the stairs to hear what he has to say.

"Please keep on having his back. I feel that the boy has his own demons to slay. Just... be there for him, will ya?" Calder's face already plopped on the dining table, still he has his hand on his mug, raised for more.

I smiled before proceeding my way upstairs. "You got it."

I lied down my bed and looked at the ceiling. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really much of a talk. But, I learned a great deal about Remus. I mean, I probably know more than Calder but... being with someone for some time, you'd think that you'll know them. In our case, I guess not. We may have been exchanging stories about our past but... I still feel like I don't know him at all.

Finally, I stared at Remus's sleeping figure. I could still hear is light snores, then I realized my mind steered clear. As if, none of the questions, thoughts, all of those that were bothering me didn't matter anymore. All that matters was... we're here... together. I smiled.

_He is... important to me. That's one thing for certain._

* * *

The next morning, we made our way to the Jarl who was settled in what they call  _The Palace of Kings._ While on the way, I could feel the grumpiness and distaste in Remus's aura.

"Wow, you look excited." I wryly said. Remus looked up to me then let out a long groan. "Ugh. I'm just glad you could come along."

The palace was huge compared to Dragonsreach in Whiterun. I'm assuming it's even larger on the inside. I was marveling at the structure as we walked towards the palace doors but then two guardsmen got in our way.

"Halt. You're about to enter the Palace of Kings. Who goes there?" Remus seemed to pay him no mind and walked past him. The guard grabbed him by the arm while his companion has his hand on his sword.

"Didn't you hear me?! Who are you and what business do you have here?!" the guard shouted. I rolled my eyes, but to be fair, I couldn't really blame him. Remus's get up looks like someone up to no good. I quickly pulled down his hood in his surprise.

"Oy!" Remus grumbled to me as he pulled back his hood. I smirked. Hearing it, Remus seemed to get the idea. "Sheesh." he removed his hood but kept his scarf closely to his face.

"Remus. Dragonborn. And my business is none of your concern." Wow. He really is ill-tempered today. The guards were taken aback before making way.

Once we entered the hallway, Remus removed his mask. In a distance, we could see a figure sitting on the throne.

Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm and Leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. He was a blonde Nord and his long hair ran down his shoulders.

"Well, if it isn't the Dragonborn of Legend. The World-Eater's slayer." He had a low and solemn voice and wore a devious smile. Remus still has that annoyed look on his face. "So, what brings you here? Decided to join the ranks?"

"Not quite. I'm here on the Dawnguard's business." Remus answered wryly.

"The Dawnguard, eh? So the news of them reforming wasn't for show?" As Ulfric laughed, the more Remus's brows furrowed. Now I knew why he disliked him. The man wasn't exactly a bad person but he gives off this "high and mighty" vibe, which I disliked too.

"Well, we are doing our best." Remus sarcastically answered with an annoyed smile. He cleared his throat. "We are here to inform you about the vampire threat. Vampire agents have infiltrated Whiterun. The same may go for Windhelm, so it would be better if you bolster the security around here." The whole time Remus was speaking Ulfric has his eyes fixated on me for a while before returning his attention to Remus.

Ulfric chuckled. "Oh, do not worry about that. I already have plans about it." he continued in a hushed voice. " _Afterall, vampire agents aren't the only ones at Whiterun._ "

"Well, that is good to know." Remus seemed not to have heard the Jarl's remarks about Whiterun. "Anyway, we'd best be on our way." Ulfric responded with a nod. We've already turned to leave when the Jarl called out once more.

"Dragonborn, before you go..."

"What is it, Jarl?"

" _I know what she is._ " I could feel Remus shudder upon hearing him. So did I. My eyes quickly darted off across the hall should there be potential threats. Ulfric laughed once more. "Don't be so tense. I was just amused by the irony. I have no idea what you're up to, but it will be best if you leave. And before I forget... sooner or later you're going to have to pick a side. Or it will cost you." There was a hint of threat in the Jarl's voice. Remus looked back to him, and just gave him a nod before leading me to the door.

None of us spoke to each other until we were out at the Windhelm stables.

"Did you hear what he said about Whiterun?" I asked.

"I sure did. But do not mind that, I've already known a long time ago. Despite not caring about this war, I'm making efforts in preventing major conflicts. I've got... pull." he answered. Understanding that he's referring to his various associations (The Dark Brotherhood and The Thieves Guild) I gave him a short nod. "Besides, that's not what I'm worried about..."

I looked up to him as he placed his hand on my head once more. He smiled at me briefly before mounting Shadowmere. Wondering why he keeps on patting my head (not that I'm complaining), I saddled up my own horse.

"So, where do we go now?" I inquired.

"We've finished warning the holds of Whiterun, the Rift, and Windhelm." he raised a hand and looked at his fingers. "Next would be Winterhold, Dawnstar, and Morthal."

Counting alongside him I relented, "Aren't there Nine Holds? You only named six. What about the others?"

"I have... friends in Falkreath so that shouldn't be a problem. Same goes to Markarth. About Solitude, I've already included the intelligence about the vampire threat on my letter to General Tullius so we don't have to worry about it."

"Well that's sad. I've always wanted to visit Solitude." I muttered.

Remus looked shocked. "Wait, you haven't been to Solitude?"

"No. But I could see the city from the castle. I've never been inside it though." I sighed. It was true, I was basically a prisoner in my own home. But being a vampire and all, I had to understand. Not that I liked it though.

"Let's just visit some other time. We have your mother to look for."

"Oh. Right." For some reason, I felt a tinge of uneasiness as we rode on.

* * *

"Ugh. It's freezing. The cold is piercing through my armor." Remus complained as we rode to Winterhold. He already have half his face buried in his scarf, even with a mask underneath. I remember Calder saying that Remus never seemed to be bothered with cold climate, but apparently he was wrong. I'm not sure whether I should laugh because he actually feels cold, or be amazed because he thought of his housecarl first back then. He stared at me and asked, "Aren't you cold?" I just gave him a fangy smile.

"Right. Vampire. Noted." he spat. I chuckled as he seemed really bitter about it. Vampires are especially resistant to cold due to our nature. Although, we are particularly sensitive to fire. Being close to a hearth's nice but fire searing your skin? Nu-uh.

We arrived at the Jarl's longhouse a few hours later. The route from Windhelm to Winterhold was supposed to be short, but the weather kind of got in the way. The Jarl of Winterhold, Korir, was surprisingly unwelcoming to the Dragonborn. As it turns out, Remus was named Archmage of the College, as Korir explained it and he apparently hated the College and everything it stands for. Remus rebuked, saying that he was only Archmage by name and not by skill and that he left the management to the others.

So, another title. Nothing surprises me anymore.

The Jarl was shallow-minded, and Remus drawing out his childish self to even argue with that kind of person was amusing to watch. Two adults acting like children. Finally, both of them settled down and discussed the vampire threat. Apparently, the Jarl was too paranoid about hearing the vampire attacks from different holds that he bolstered the security on his own.

Remus stomped outside saying that we'd come to Winterhold for naught. We rested at the Frozen Hearth Inn that night. Come morning, I saw him write letters, presumably to his friends in the Holds we won't be able to visit.

Two days later, we arrived at Dawnstar. Jarl Skald didn't miss out in asserting his allegiance to the Stormcloaks. He kept on diverting the topic concerning the Dawnguard into Remus's allegiance in the civil war. And another thing...

"Who is that fine piece over there?" the Jarl shamelessly motioned to me with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"She's my companion from the Dawnguard. But let's get back to the issue at hand, shall we?" Remus grunted. While they stood at the tactical table, I could still feel Skald the Elder's occasional stares.

Finally, we got out of that cursed longhouse. Remus broke the silence.

"There will be one day I'm going to cut off his prick and I wouldn't mind going to jail."

I laughed. "Just don't mind him." I donned my hood. "So Morthal, yes?"

"Actually, no. I just realized Morthal would be more prepared for a vampire attack."

"Why's that?"

"There was a potential vampire threat in Morthal before." He sighed. "Movarth's coven."

I sprung my head up. "Wait, did you say Movarth?" Remus raised his brow.

"Yeah, why?"

"He was mentioned in a book I read back in your house at Windhelm.  _Immortal Blood._ " I mounted my horse and Remus followed right after. "Apparently, he was an accomplished Vampire Hunter from the Fighter's Guild. At first, he wished to avenge his... " I noticed Remus yawn and that struck a nerve. "Long story short, he was turned into a vampire by some priest when he was looking for one on a hunt."

He seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere. "I'm sorry. Just talking to Jarls make me want to hit the sack early." he apologized. "And I didn't know about that, I just did what I was told. Kill Movarth and his whole coven."

I smiled in acknowledgment. "Well, I guess  _you_  should read  _your_  books more often. You're Archmage remember? You're supposed to know... stuff."

Remus scoffed. "That was just a decision on a whim that they won't take no for an answer. But maybe I should send a letter to Jarl Idgrod just to be sure. I just don't want to talk anymore." He paused and looked at me intently. "Since we're not going to Morthal, let's focus on our primary objective. You better be ready, Serana..."

I fell silent. There might be a slim chance but... who knows?

"...We're off to meet your mother."


	13. The First Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, I'm sorry I'm posting late. The new semester in college just started so I had to fix some things. Anyway, progress will be really slow from now. Still, I would like to thank you guys for your support!
> 
> This chapter's not proofread. Too lazy. Just bear with it. (lol)

**[Serana's POV]**

I'm back. Remus and I stood at the Volkihar Island with the castle looming in the distance. How lang was I gone? Two weeks? Three? I can't remember. I've got a mixed feeling building up inside me when Remus nudged me on the arm.

"Come on. You've gotta let me see where you played around as a kid." he grinned. I smiled and shook my head as I lead him to the east side of the castle.

"Stay low." I warned him. "We don't know if the Skeleton sentries are still-" I wasn't able to finish when I was suddenly yanked into cover by Remus as an arrow flew past by my face. Apparently, a skeleton sentry just shot us as soon as it saw us making way for the undercroft. He laughed. "You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes. I charged up a lightning spell then peeked at the sentry's location from our cover then blasted it with my spell.

"There, no more." I said smugly. Remus's eyes glinted below his hood, hinting that he's smiling under that mask and I'm pretty sure it's more of a wry one. "Not really." We heard the clicking of skeleton bones as more skeleton sentries started showing up. Must've been disturbed by the noise of my spell. I palmed my face in annoyance, when all of a sudden Remus suddenly disappeared from my side with a gust of wind.

He charged towards the skeletons and started to shatter them to pieces... unarmed. I ran over and provided him some back up using my spells, which is mostly comprised of lightning ones because ice spikes won't be very useful against the undead. After we were done with the skeleton guards, I walked towards Remus who was kicking the undead bones trying to make sure they won't be coming back to unlife anytime soon.

"Wow. Such stealth." I sarcastically commented.

"You only need stealth when you're having doubts with what you're dealing with, not when fighting piles of bones." Remus snorted. I just rolled my eyes again in response. We ascended the staircase towards the undercroft's wooden door. Coming close, I felt a sting of nostalgia.

"So here we are... my childhood playground." I introduced wryly, once we entered the undercroft. The place was dark and damp. Still, I liked playing in here when I was a kid. It's where I felt home could feel like... well, home.

"Looks nice." Remus laughed. I carefully opened the door towards the water cistern, expecting a familiar scent.

"The old water cistern. Huh. Back in the day, it used to smell like... just, be thankful that you weren't here back then." I shrugged. Remus looked at me intently.

"You really used to play here?" he asked. I thought he was teasing at first, but it sounded genuine.

"Well, yeah. I liked to explore. My parents almost never let me off the island so I poked around here a lot." I looked down before continuing. "It was... a little quieter... back then. Guess a little vampire girl was enough to scare off the rats."

A small sigh could be heard beneath Remus's mask, so I guess his expressions softened up. But it was until we heard soft growling, his eyes quickly darted across the room and the expression in his eyes became tense.

"Looks like we have company." he muttered. "I've never seen one of those."

"Death Hounds." I said while looking at the furless dark-skinned dogs Remus was pertaining to. "They serve as our guardians." I could see Remus raising a brow, or maybe a stink eye. "Okay, pets."

I could see Remus take a deep heaving breath, trying to stop himself from laughing. "I'm sorry... pets?" he asked teasingly. I nodded yet made sure I had a disappointed look on my face. With his muffled laughter, I heard the dogs growling louder. I gave Remus a fierce stare before he started to draw his arrows and fire consecutively at the death hounds before they could fully notice our presence.

"I'm sorry for killing your pets." Remus shrugged.

"Ugh, just let it go. For the record, I never had nor wanted one." I hissed. When I'm with Remus, I feel like I'm with a different person every now and then. Sometimes, he's sweet and kind. Other times, he's mostly annoying and childish.

"Who's there?!" A voice rang from across the water cistern. Remus and I hurriedly hid in a corner. Sooner, a familiar-looking vampire came to sight. She began inspecting the death hounds' corpses. "Who did this?!"

She let out a scream of fury. "Come out, coward!" If we fight her right now, we'll be at a two vs one advantage. But Remus kept still, so did I. That was when Remus put a finger over his lips (over his mask) as if to say 'Quiet', before disappearing in thin air.

 _Wait... what?_ Before getting all jumpy, I just shrugged. Must be one of his tricks. He's a man of many talents after all. Illusion Magic may be his forte because of... his past.

"Come out! I can smell you, filthy mortal!" the feral vampire kept on taunting. A pause. "What? This smell... A vampire? Who's-" that's when I heard a muffled sound. I looked back at the vampire and saw her regurgitating blood. She was grasping her neck, having a slit on her throat... and Remus stood just behind her. His dagger was soaked in blood.

I walked towards Remus, who seemed to be very satisfied with himself. "You didn't really have to rely on Illusion magic alone you know. It was two against one."

"Well, I shouldn't risk any of us getting hurt. As much as possible, I don't want to go toe-to-toe against vampires." he answered as he cleaned his blade with the feral vampire's rags.

"I find that hard to believe. Coming from a vampire, with your skill, experience and well... inborn characteristics  _if you know what I mean_ , I'm pretty sure you can annihilate a whole coven without relying on stealth." I pointed out.

"Is that a compliment?" Remus asked with an obvious glint of grinning in his eyes.

"Well, you could say that. I'm merely stating facts." I muttered, staving off his attempt at teasing. I glanced at the woman's corpse. "I knew her. She served my father once. As far as I can remember, she was exiled for failing to retrieve something. I didn't know she moved here."

"Well I guess that's that." Remus replied. "Where to next?"

"Head over there and you should see a lever. Pull it down and we can proceed further." I instructed Remus as I pointed towards a small staircase. In a few moments, I heard a clicking sound made by the lever as a small wooden makeshift bridge fell to place on the other side of the room.

Remus lead the way as we crossed the said bridge. The second part of the wooden bridge that will lead us to the Castle Courtyard is still hanging, so we must find another lever.

"Take left. It's one of the security measures my father devised the more he became paranoid." I directed Remus. It's been sometime since I last got here, and a new inhabitant made its nest next the lever. A huge frostbite spider. Still, a few seconds later, it lied dead riddled with Remus's arrows.

Crossing the bridge, we made our way up the staircase, leading to the Castle Courtyard.

"Oh no..." My mother's garden... everything... they're ruined. "Everything's been torn down and looks... dead. It's like we're the first to set foot here in centuries." I remarked.

I walked towards the west wing. The entrance to the great hall was blocked. Looks like my father had it sealed up.

"I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was beautiful... once." Remus just walked behind me silently. Lastly, we observed my mother's garden... or what's left of it.

"This used to be my mother's garden. Do you know how beautiful something can be if it was tended by a master for hundreds of years?" I said with a bitter smile.

"I'm sorry." Remus put a hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to console me.

"No. It's alright. This... this was expected." I lied. Somehow, deep inside, I wanted to see my mother's beautiful garden once again. Everything... just to be back to normal. Way back.

"This moondial looks strange." Remus started to trod towards the moondial at the center of the courtyard. "Some of the crests are missing. I'm gonna take a look around."

"Wait- Remus." I started to dive through the garden as I saw a slight gleam of an object. I picked it up. A moondial crest. I handed it over to Remus.

"Let's see." the man inspected the moondial crest before putting it on an empty vessel. We heard a slight click beneath us.

"Looks like that's our way in. The moondial is missing two more crests. I'll find the others." Remus commented before scrounging the courtyard. Eventually, both of us found one crest each. We placed the crests in their respectful places. The moondial started to turn and the floor around it began to sink, revealing a hidden staircase.

"Very clever, mother. Very clever." was all I could say. What does she have to hide that she had to put so much effort just to keep people out? "So, should we go?" I asked my companion as we faced another door at the base of the stairs. What lies ahead, neither of us knows.

Remus removed his mask and undid his hood. "These are really getting annoying. I doubt whoever or whatever's in there wouldn't recognize me right?"

I just nodded in agreement. Once we were inside I warned Remus. "Be careful, I've never been in this part of the castle before. I don't know what might be around."

Both of us were careful with our steps as we pushed forward. Minimal noises is observed. I'm really glad that my fighting style and Remus's compliments each other. He can do both frontal assault and stealth, while I can support him from the back. To be honest, he wouldn't really need my help, but I have to carry my own weight.

Another staircase. Great. We opened the door ahead and we were greeted by a great hall, no, more like a dining hall with... skeletons sitting on the dining chairs. Before we knew it, the hall lit up and the skeletons started coming back to unlife.

"Damn it." I prepared two lightning spells with both my hands. Remus clenched his fists before charging towards the skeletons. He started to destroy them one by one with close quarters combat. I rose the remainders with necromancy to aid us with the fight, or at least, take care of skeletons who were armed with bows and arrows.

A few minutes later, bones cluttered the dining hall. None of us seemed to be injured so we pressed on. The next room was guarded was riddled with spike traps. We easily avoided them but waiting at the end of the room was a gargoyle. Drawing one of his swords, Remus made a quick work out of it, dodging its claws and cutting its head clean from its body.

"Is it just me or this gargoyle was tougher than the ones we fought at Dimhollow?"

"Although you made quick work of it, you may not be entirely wrong. Gargoyles around here may be my mother's guardians. She's a powerful necromancer, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Remus sheathed his blade. "Say, I have to ask, were you and your mother close?" We continued to walk on but we spoke in hushed voices.

"Like the best of friends. Well, at least when I was younger. I never hesitated to tell her anything."

"But, everything changed."

"Yeah. Anyway, we shouldn't really be talking right now. We have to find more leads."

We seemed to be reaching for the top. The ruins seems to be leading to the top, and I don't exactly know what lies there. We fought on scores of skeleton sentries. Gargoyle sentries also became a problem. My mother was really prepared for unwanted guests, but we pulled through. After a few skirmishes, we came upon a chain that is surely an important factor for us to advance. Thing is, it stood behind a gargoyle statue, which was bigger than our previous encounters. We are not sure if it's just a statue or... it will burst to life like the others.

"Wait here." Remus cast an invisibility spell. I could still hear his footsteps, he may not be sneaking because gargoyles are sensitive to human scent, or noise that he's trying to bait it out. But, the statue didn't make that rocky explosion.

"Looks like we're good to go." Remus assured, while maintaining invisibility. I saw the chain being pulled down as the portcullis to the left side began to open. As soon as Remus broke the invisibility spell, the huge brute of a gargoyle burst from its hardened skin.

Remus quickly hopped back and drew his sword. I cast multiple ice spike spells on the gargoyle brute's body, but it didn't seem to mind. Remus hacked against it but his blade just bounced right off. Quickly sheathing his sword, he drew his dagger and rushed forward the brute with a burst of speed. As he did, the gargoyle clawed on Remus but managed to dodge it. He quickly stabbed the monster on his chest, pulled his dagger right off, ducked under the gargoyle's arm and hopped onto his back before delivering a final blow to the neck. With a final roar, the beast was finally brought down.

This man's fighting instincts... it's amazing. But the dagger, it was obviously enchanted.

"Your dagger, can I ask what kind of enchantment does it have?" I inquired. Remus looked startled.

"You've got a good eye. Well, it drains the opponent's life force. The Blade of Woe." he answered. Then his eyes became dark. "... Previously owned by a traitor. At least it has its uses."

"Traitor... you meant Astrid?" I remembered his stories about the Dark Brotherhood.

He nodded. "Sure, she's a traitor. And I felt nothing but hatred for her back then. But now, I... I don't know." He smiled bitterly. "Well, it's not like it matters now. She's dead."

He went on ahead the passage opened by the portcullis. It looks like a sensitive topic to delve into but we have matters to attend to right now so I staved off my curiosity.

We fought on more skeleton sentries that it seemed like forever, but I'm pretty certain we were about to reach the top. A huge wooden door came to sight. This must be it.

"We need to be careful, we still don't know what's inside." Remus cautioned. I nodded in agreement.

Four gargoyle statues. Too many. Two of them are similar to that brute of a gargoyle we fought earlier. This one's going to be tricky.

"Serana."

"What?"

"You stay here. And whatever happens, do not come out. I won't be risking both of us getting injured."

"Are you ins-" but before I could finish, with a snap, he drew his dagger and charged towards the center of the room. As expected, the gargoyles burst out of their stony skin upon recognizing Remus's presence.

The man quickly grabbed the gargoyle brute closest to him and with his agility, he managed to climb up its back. The gargoyle kept on struggling to get him off but before things take into a worse turn, Remus plunged his dagger on the creature's neck repeatedly until it dropped dead. That's one out of four.

I'm clutching my glass sword tightly as I kept on watching. The three remaining gargoyles snarled and went after Remus all together. As he sheathed his dagger, he drew one of his swords and quickly cut off one of the first gargoyle's arms before stabbing it on the back with a quick turn. Dodging one attack from another, a stream of flames came from his left hand burning the gargoyle sentinel's face into crisp, as he parried the gargoyle brute's attack with his sword clutched on his right hand.

I can't take this. Casting two lightning bolt spells, I blasted one of the gargoyle brute's wings off. Distracted with my attack, the brute roared in pain as its sentinel companion's head rolled on the floor. Its blood gleaming from Remus's sword. Switching weapons, Remus equipped his dagger, slid underneath the berserk gargoyle's legs and stabbed its chest up front. The life from its eyes slowly ebbed away as its arms dropped down and following soon after, its whole body.

Remus sheathed his dagger and looked at me.

"I told you-"

"Well, I'm only following your orders when I deem it necessary. We're a team here." I answered first before he could finish.

"I-" he started to protest but he paused just right after. "-You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I gave him a smile. I looked around. "This looks like a living quarters. Obviously it would be the most guarded." There was a sleeping coffin and a small area for dining inside the room. The room was lit by braziers and a few candles. "I don't think we've reached the top yet. I'd bet there's some kind of secret passage around here."

Both of us looked around for sometime until Remus called me out.

"Hey, Serana. This looks pretty weird to be a fireplace." he said. It was true. There was firewood, but there isn't a hole above it, supposedly leading to a chimney. Another strange thing, one of the candles beside the fireplace isn't lit up. That's when it hit me. I turned the unlit candlestick upside down, and soon enough, the wall behind the 'fireplace' started to rise, revealing a staircase leading to, in all hopes, the top floor.

"Take it from my mother. Always smarter than I gave her credit for." I commented with a sigh.

"Looks like the daughter takes a lot after her mother." Remus smiled. "Well done, Serana."

I don't know if he's teasing or actually complimenting me so I just shrugged it off. The two of us quickly ascended the stairs and upon reaching the top, we were greeted by an amazing view.

This must be the biggest laboratory I've ever seen. "L-look at this place, this has to be it!" A huge magic circle was placed at the center of the room. A lot of rare ingredients decorated the shelves. "I knew she was deep into necromancy, I mean she thought me everything I know, but..." I scrutinized the very detail of room. "I have no idea she had a setup like this, I mean she had an alchemy setup in her drawing room but nothing that even comes close to what's here."

"This circle... any idea what's it for?" Remus asked as he pointed at the magic circle. I shook my head no.

"Let's just take a look around. Looking at the equipment and materials, she looks like she's trying to advance her necromancy. I'm pretty sure she keeps a small journal for note-taking during work. See if we can find it." Remus nodded his head in approval before we checked the books on the shelves.

A few minutes later, Remus called out once more and handed me my mother's journal, which I then browsed carefully.

"She mentioned the Soul Cairn in here..."

"Soul Cairn? What's that?"

"I only know what she told me. Well, she had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside of them don't just vanish when they are used... that they end up in the Soul Cairn."

"Huh. Why did she care for the Soul Cairn then?" Looks like he read it before I did.

"The Soul Cairn is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls, and receive powers of their own in return." I replied. "My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself." I looked at the magic circle in the center of the room before continuing. "That circle is definitely some kind of portal. If what's said here is right, there's a formula here that should give us safe passage into the Soul Cairn."

I looked into my mother's notes again. "A handful of soul gem shards, some finely-ground bone meal, a good bit of purified void salts..." As I was reading, Remus was fixing something up on a near ingredient table. "What's wrong?"

"Here they are." And there was every single ingredient I've listed to him.

"You work fast. You know, I wasn't going to bring it up, but you are very sneaky for reading her notes before I did."

"Right, sorry." He replied with a grin. I just let out a big sigh before continuing to read.

"Ugh. Damn it." I uttered.

"What's wrong?"

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. Which... if we could get that, we wouldn't even be trying to do this in the first place." I was starting to lose hope, but Remus looked thoughtful for a moment with his finger stuck on his chin. "What is it?"

"Hmmm... you share her blood." He finally answered while pointing at me. I grinned.

"Not bad. We'd better hope that's good enough. Mistakes with these kinds of portals can be... gruesome."

"G-gruesome?" Remus gulped.

"Don't ask." I smiled sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get started. I saw a vessel up there while were out looking for my mother's notes." Both of us ascended the stairs towards the portal vessel. Remus poured down the ingredients we've collected.

"Looks like the rest is up to me." I stared at Remus. "Are you ready to go? I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen once I add my blood."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What will you do if we find your mother?"

Stunned by his question, it took me a moment to take it all in and compose myself. "I've been asking myself the same thing since we came back to the castle. She... she was so sure of what we did to my father, I couldn't help but go along with her. I never thought of the cost."

"I don't know. I guess, it sounds like she did everything for your sake."

I sighed. "Maybe. I guess even a vampire mother is still a mother... She worried about me. About all of us. But she wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went over the edge."

"We won't know until we find her." Remus patted my head.

"Yes... yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't expect anyone to care how I felt about her." I smiled at him with sweetest I can muster. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Sure." he faced towards the magic circle. "Let's get that portal open."

"Alright. Here it goes." I bit my palm and let the blood flow from my hand and into the portal vessel.

All of a sudden, the very earth shook and the circle began to open up, forming stone stairs descending unto... an opened portal.

"By the blood of my ancestors... She actually did it! She created a portal to the Soul Cairn! Incredible..." I marveled.

"I know. Alright, we've got no more time to waste. Let's go find your mother." Remus descended towards the portal and all of a sudden, he hissed in pain as if being seared.

"Ah, damn it." I ran toward him. "Are you alright? That looked painful."

"It was. What was that?" Remus asked in bewilderment.

I scratched my head. "Now that I think about it... I should have expected that. Sorry. The Soul Cairn is... well, hungry, for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment."

"So, there is no way in then." Remus mumbled.

A thought crossed my mind. Remus must've noticed that I became hesitant so he asked, "What is it?"

"There might be... but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Shoot."

"... Vampires aren't counted among the living. I could probably go through there without a problem."

As expected, Remus was obviously surprised by my answer.

"Not your first choice, I guess?"

"It's not like that. I mean, I was just startled is all." Remus scratched his head. "Are there other ways?"

"Maybe... we could just pay the 'toll' another way. It wants a soul so we'll give it one. Yours."

"Hey- hey! Isn't that going to kill me?" Remus stuttered as he raised his hands defensively.

"It's not like that." I chuckled. "My mother taught me a trick or two. I could partially soul trap you, and offer the gem to the Ideal Masters. That might be good enough to satisfy them."

"What's the catch?"

I looked down on the floor as I answered. "It would make you weaker when we travel through the Soul Cairn, but we might be able to fix that once we get inside... Maybe."

"So... no assurances huh?" Remus leaned back on a pillar.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you." I said apologetically. I looked straight into his eyes. "Just know that... whatever path you choose, I won't think any less of you..." I held his hand. "Sometimes, things just had to be done... I know that more than anybody."

He gripped my hand and stared back at me. "I guess, I'll become a vampire."

"Are- are you sure? I'm willing to turn you, but you need to think it through. You'll become the very thing you've sworn to destroy. I don't know how the Dawnguard will react." I replied firmly.

Remus stood straight. "In any case, I'm ready." He started to remove his scarf and bared his skin.

I felt a sudden blood rush. Hunger? Or... something else...?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just... turning someone is a very... personal thing for vampires." I stared at his blue eyes once again. "It's intimate... for us."

"Then I'm glad you're the one doing it." he reached a hand out for my head so I expected that infamous pat of his. When all of a sudden, he pulled my head close to him and I felt his lips touching my forehead. In a moment, he let go. Still stunned, I held my forehead.

"W-wha..."

"Just a little souvenir in my last moments of being human." he smiled. "For a special someone."

I walked closer to him and pressed both my hands on his chest. His heart beat's... normal. He isn't even scared that we're really about to do this... does he really trust me that much? I stared right at his calm face.

"I... I promise to try and make this as painless as possible. Hold still."

He complied. I moved my face closer to him when all of a sudden I heard his heart beat faster... and in a blink, he grabbed my hand...

... And bit me first.


	14. The Soul Cairn - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! HELLO IT IS ME!
> 
> I am very sorry for not updating for almost three weeks. I was too busy. I'll try to pick up my pace from now on. Maybe I'd update once every two weeks instead of three. :P

**[Serana's POV]**

A play bite.

After a few seconds, Remus released my hand with an enormous grin on his face. Then he started laughing.

"Remus... what the hell?" I uttered in confusion and annoyance. His action took me by surprise, and he was kind of lucky that my instincts didn't kick in, else I would've slapped his head out of his body. I don't really take pleasure with this kind of joke. What kind of person likes to get bitten out of nowhere?!

"I'm sorry." He guffawed, still trying to stop himself from laughing. "It's just, I thought it would be funny that if you're going to bite me, then might as well bite you first." He cleared his throat. "And another thing... I've changed my mind. I won't become a vampire."

Taken aback, I gulped down before asking, "What changed your mind?"

"I guess, I just got caught up in the moment." he grinned. I raised an eyebrow to press him into saying more. "Alright, that was partially true. I guess, I just got scared of what might happen in there if I'm not at my full strength."

I chuckled. "I didn't know you were a man afraid of death, Remus."

"I wasn't afraid of that..." Before he lowered his voice on a level I couldn't make out. He whispered something along the lines of ' _protect'_  or whatever. "Just... nevermind. Anyway, I prefer to be soul-trapped. I guess it would be what's best overall." He stared at me with worried eyes. "You're not angry... right?"

"Why would I be? I told you..." I held his hand. "I wouldn't think any less of you, either way."

"Thanks." he smiled, as he held my hand back tightly before letting go. "Okay, I'm ready. It wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Uh... sure." I replied hesitantly.

"What was that?" he doubtfully eyed me.

"Fine... I'll try to make it as painless as possible." I looked at him and I couldn't make out his expression, if he's nervous or dubious. "You do trust me, right?"

He seemed to be a little bit surprised with my inquiry but his expressions softened up before replying, "Yeah. I do." Much to my relief.

"Okay... Hold still..." I instructed as I proceeded to charge a  _Soul Trap_  spell with my right hand before casting it upon Remus. A stream of white light flew from Remus's body, and was sucked right in by the Soul Cairn portal. All of a sudden, Remus sank to his knees with a hand clutching on his chest. He was breathing heavily.

I quickly ran to his aid. He... was gasping for air.

"Wha- what was that...?" Remus heaved in between heavy breathing. His hand was still firmly clutching his chest.

"Are-are you okay?" I wanted to kick myself after asking the obvious. "Must be the effect of being partially soul trapped. Can you stand?" I offered my shoulder as support. But, he just raised his hand 'no' before wobbly picking himself up.

"You weren't kidding. I do feel weaker." He remarked before drawing one sword from his back and began waving it around. "My sword-arm definitely doesn't feel the same." he commented before sheathing it back. I looked worriedly at him.

"Will you really be okay?"

"Yeah. I think I will be." He placed a hand over my head. "I was just... taken by surprise earlier. I mean c'mon, part of my soul just got sent to the Soul Cairn."

"Okay, if you say so..."

Both of us just stood there for a moment staring into the Soul Cairn portal before I finally broke the silence.

"So, are you good to go?"

"Ready."

"Before anything else, Remus, promise me something." I tugged at his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Once we're in there, please be careful. I know I told you you'd be weaker since you got soul-trapped. But... I don't know to what extent."

"And that's a problem because?"

"It... kinda worries me."

Remus's eyes widened in genuine surprise of the sudden outburst of my honesty. He started laughing.

"Come on... I'm serious..." I wasn't really in the mood with the teasing. We're in front of the real deal here.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He softly responded.

"Okay." I gave him a smile, which disappeared in mere seconds once my thoughts about the Soul Cairn made me edgy. "We may be walking into somewhere we can't come back from, you know." We're going into a Plane of Oblivion after all.

"We may. But we walk together." he grinned. Somehow, his words managed to pacify my doubts.

"Okay then. Let's not waste any more time." I smiled. He responded with a grin and a nod. With him on the lead, we walked down the stone staircase and through the portal to Soul Cairn.

* * *

"Look at the sky..." was all I mustered to say once we got to the Soul Cairn. The sky was dark and bleak. Lightning strikes continuously through the place. "I'd heard stories about the Soul Cairn, but never thought I'd see it myself. So far it's about... what I imagined." Lifeless buildings made of cold stone loomed through the fog.

My immersion was cut short when I heard Remus's muffled laughter.

"Looks like we'd be able to get back whenever we want." Remus laughed as he pointed towards the staircase leading up... to the portal where we came from. I felt blood rush to my cheeks upon realizing that.

"I thought... we'd be dropped into... nowhere..." Remus laughed out more before a piercing glare from me made him stop.

"Okay, okay." He finally said as he tried to compose himself. He pointed towards the horizon. A huge building could be seen over the distance. It looks like some sort of castle... or fortress, I don't know. "I'm guessing that's our first lead in this place." He continued. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So... feel any different?" I asked, as we walked along the road leading towards the huge structure. We've passed through Souls along the way but all we managed to get out of them is senseless chatter.

"Not so much. It's not all that bad." Remus answered as he stretched both of his arms when all of a sudden a Soul came running towards us and pressed us into a halt.

"You must help me find my Arvak! He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this!" he wailed.

"Uh... what?" Remus glumly replied with disinterest on his face. "What Arvak?"

"Arvak! My horse! We came to this horrible place together. We were attacked by monsters so I told him to run." the Soul responded intensely. "Please! He's such a loyal creature, and he's been running for so long. You have to save him!" His tone went down in a second. "A place like this will change you..."

"Fine. How can I help?" Remus sighed. All of a sudden, the Soul jerked his head back.

"Arvak! Arvak, where are you? Arvak, please come back! Come back!" he continuously shouted before disappearing into the fog.

Remus and I long stared at the nothingness trying to comprehend just what happened.

"Weirdo alert. Must be your friend." Remus smirked. I was just about to roll my eyes when all of a sudden I heard a creaking noise.

"Who's there?!"

Four skeletons emerged from the ground. Although, their appearance look different from the standard skeleton undead. Their bones were pitch black and their eye sockets were glowing white.

"Oh, it's just skeletons." Remus grinned as he clenched his fist. Sprinting towards one of the skeletons, he punched it on its ribcage, expecting the pile of bones to clutter like it used to back in Castle Volkihar.

The dark skeleton didn't even budge, much to Remus's surprise. The skeleton gripped his hand into place as it readily slashed him with a sword. Fortunately, Remus dodges it with a slight weave before giving it with a clean kick below. The skeleton crumpled down before Remus pierced its skull with his own sword, making it... disintegrate into a pile of black dust. I've already blasted two of these skeletons with lightning bolts and the remaining one was destroyed by my own summoned undead once Remus finished with his.

"What... was that?" Remus asked in confusion. He looked at both of his hands, closing and opening them in succession as he wondered.

"I told you, you'd be weaker in the Soul Cairn." I smirked as I snapped my fingers, toppling my own summoned undead over. Seeing an opportunity to tease him, I seized it. "The Dragonborn's protector. Ahhh. It sounds so fulfilling. Stay behind me." Looking at Remus's face, he doesn't seem too happy about it, his brows all scrunched over. Success.

"Yeah, whatever." He pulled over his scarf closer to his face. A victorious grin ran across my face as we walked closer to the huge building we've seen earlier. Sooner, we were standing in front of a huge staircase leading to the building's entrance. And apparently, it might be some kind of ruins instead of just some building.

I'm having mixed feelings as the both of us ascended through the stairs. Once we've reached the top, we saw a big door which served as the ruins' entrance.

"Are you ready? There's a chance that your mother's in there." Remus asked me in a worried tone. I smiled weakly.

"It's fine. We don't really have much of a choice."

"Let's go then." Remus walked towards the door when all of a sudden he bumped into something.

"Ow." he scratched his head as he bounced back. We discovered that an invisible magic barrier is blocking the structure's entrance.

"Who's there?!" A voice hollered from inside the barrier. A voice all too familiar.

"Mother?! Mother!" I answered instinctively. A figure came running towards our direction. It's... it's really her!

"Maker... it can't be... Serana?" My mother carefully looked at me in disbelief. A small smile could be hinted on her lips but in a blink of an eye, her expression was replaced with dubious eyes and a cold exterior. "What are you doing here?! Where's your father?!"

"He... he doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain." I stammered. I'm still shaken to see my mother. While encased in some magic barrier, she seems all too well. It's been years...

My mother placed a hand on her forehead as she paced back and forth. "I must have failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?"

"Wait, what?! No! You've got it all wrong. We're here to stop him... to make everything right!" I can't believe it... I would've understood my father not caring about anything other than the prophecy. But to think that... even her...

My mother's eyes quickly darted towards Remus's direction before facing me in cold rage. "Wait a moment, you've brought a stranger here?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No... you don't..." I started to explain but I was quickly cut off.

"You. Come forward. I would speak with you." My mother demanded as he motioned towards Remus. He complied in silence. I couldn't figure out what expression he's making.

"Hi." Remus bluntly greeted.

My mother looked at him from head to toe. "So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter?"

How did she even know that he was...

My mother scoffed. "It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down."

"While it evades me how you figured out I was a vampire hunter, this is no ruse. I want to keep her safe."

"Truth be told, I wasn't certain." my mother smiled deviously. "A faint scent of death hung from you. Blood... of my kin."

Right. My mother's senses was excellent, even for a vampire. That's one of the reasons why she was one of the best alchemists I've ever known.

She continued. "Although, coming from one who murders vampires as a trade, I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble." She briefly looked at me before continuing. "Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you."

"That's why I'm here for the Elder Scroll." Remus calmly responded.

"You think, I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone?"

Remus's eyes widened as my mother sustained her explanation. "The scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself."

"What?" Remus exclaimed in disbelief. "What... What do you mean?"

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel, and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The Second Scroll declares... that "The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the dragon."

"Coldharbour... Molag Bal's plane of oblivion..." Remus said under his breath.

"Huh. Seems like you know your Daedric Princes. Like myself, Serana was human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those that do... emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We call such confluences,  _Daughters of Coldharbour._ "

I could feel Remus's eyes looking at me, but I didn't have the courage to meet them.

"Tell me something." Remus glared at my mother. "Did Serana undergo this ritual willingly?"

"Mother..." I started to protest. He doesn't need to know.

"It was expected of her, just as it was expected of me. Being selected as an offering to Molag Bal is an honor. She wouldn't have dared to turn her back on that.

I could hear Remus gritting his teeth. "That wasn't a yes."

"Why do you even care? You're just a vampire hunter."

My head remained hung when all of a sudden, I was jolted by a loud noise. It was Remus's hand slammed on the magic barrier, electricity crackled from his hand. My mother's eyes widened in shock, as she instinctively stepped back despite knowing that there was a barrier separating both of them. With all the time I've spent with Remus, I've seen him kill as long as it was necessary yet he did so with no remorse or ounce of emotion. But this was the first time that he had eyes filled with blind rage, and all of it... directed to my mother.

I held Remus's arm in an attempt to pacify him. "Remus..." Our eyes locked. His blue eyes were still precarious because of anger but in a matter of seconds, his expressions softened up. He lowered down his hand and pulled his scarf near his face. He stepped back.

"See that, Serana? That is the true nature of vampire hunters. They're nothing but savages, out for our blood. This stranger cares nothing for you or our plight."

"Enough! This "stranger" has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" I snapped. She- she's not the same as before. I have to accept that.

"How dare you! Don't you see?! Your father is out to kill you! In his eyes, you will be dying for the good of all vampires!" she retorted. "I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!"

"Yes... he's a fanatic... he's changed..." I responded as tears started falling from my eyes. "But... he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?"

"Oh... Serana. If you'd only open your eyes." she crossed her arms. "The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger."

"So, to protect me you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about?! You... you never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly! Both of you were obsessed in your own paths. Your motivations might have been different , but in the end I'm still just a pawn to you, too."

Tears were continuously streaming down my face but I didn't care. I've harbored these feelings long enough. "I want us to be a family again. But I don't know if we could ever have that..." I stopped for a moment and looked at my mother, who was taken aback. "Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us." I wiped my tears away. "But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And to do that, we need the Elder Scroll."

A long silence echoed between me and my mother before she finally spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know, I didn't see." she softly said. "I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long. Forgive me." I am still trying to calm down from that roller coaster of emotions so I remained silent. "If you want the Elder Scroll, then it's yours." She then turned to Remus.

"Your intentions are somewhat unclear to me. But for Serana's sake, I'll assist you in any way that I can." Remus didn't utter a single word but he responded with a nod.

"The Elder Scroll is with me. I've kept it safely secured here ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're in a position to breach the barrier that surrounds these ruins."

Remus remained silent.

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"You need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surrounds these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down."

"Consider it done." Remus said in an ominous tone. My mother finally got words out of him.

"One more word of warning. There's a dragon that calls itself Durnehviir roaming the Cairn. Be wary of him. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers, and will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat." My mother stated. A Dragon here in the Soul Cairn. How could that even be possible? Just imagining it sends shivers down my spine. Remus seemed unbothered by it though. He gestured a nod towards me as he started walking to the direction of the staircase.

I looked at my mother. "We'll return soon."

"Be careful."

I didn't respond. But somewhere in my heart, there was a little bit of happiness. She might've gone too far earlier... but hearing those words from your mother after centuries... feels nice.

The trip down the staircase was relatively quiet. Maybe he's still pissed at my mother because of what happened earlier.

"I-I'm sorry you had to witness that." I spoke up just to break the awkward silence.

No response. Now it's even more awkward.

We've finally reached the bottom of the staircase. I looked towards the horizon, trying to locate the three highest rock spires.

"So where should we go first?" I asked, not moving my eyes from Soul Cairn's barren landscape. "Remus?"

All of a sudden, Remus pulled my arm then enclosed me... into an embrace.

"Remus?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." My head was pressed against his chest and his hand was gently caressing my hair. My body was still dangling as I was locked in his arms. I- I didn't know what to say or do.

" _I promise, Serana. I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life, I will... protect you. I promise._ "

After hearing his words, there was a strange feeling in my chest... A familiar one at that.

_The same way I felt back in Honeyside house._

_The time I snuggled with him in my first camp outside, the same day I discovered that he was Dragonborn._

_When we made that promise in Four Shields Tavern._

_The long talk we had at Heljarchen Hall._

My chest feels like it's going to burst from happiness. Whenever I'm with him, it just felt... like home. A real one.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes as I listened to the little beats of his heart.

"Okay... Thank you..."

 

_I... I really do love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. :)) I'm very sorry to the ones who expected Remus will turn into a vampire (especially to a personal friend who also expected that). I 'finished' Skyrim 5 times and not a single toon turned into a vampire. I don't know, it just feels wrong and that's just me. :)) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter update! Should there be errors, please forgive me, I was writing with only half my brain intact. Uni does that to you. Please leave a review so I'd know what you think.


	15. The Soul Cairn - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hello once again! I am very very sorry for the late update. How long has it been? 4 weeks? I'd really try to keep up my pace this time. I just realized that the longer the break from writing, the harder it is to write again.
> 
> Please leave a review so I could see if there are still people following my story. Should give me an inspiration to continue. The existing reviews are very helpful. Thank you very much for your thoughts!
> 
> I'd also be writing a note about my thoughts on the story, the way I write, the characters, and the changes I'll be making that may be a little deviant from Elder Scrolls' lore to suit the story. I won't be writing anything "too lore-breaking" though. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_"I really got weaker."_ Remus sighed to himself as he traversed the Soul Cairn with Serana. They were on their way east of the castle ruins where Valerica was found.  _"My sword feels heavier than it used to, even my body. At some point, it's compromising my usual speed. But I guess this'll do."_  Remus thought to himself as he looked at the barren land.

"What's wrong?" Serana asked. She noticed that the man had been silent for a while now.

"No, it's nothing." Remus smiled. He couldn't possibly tell Serana that the effects of his soul entrapment had drastically affected his fighting abilities. Not after that big talk about protecting her at all costs. He was serious, but with his current state, he isn't sure if he can deliver. If he dies, no one is gonna protect her.

 _She'll be alone. Again. I can't let that happen._ Remus balled his fist with determination.

"Wait, Remus." Serana pulled the man behind a large rock. Remus looked at Serana in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Look there." Serana motioned to an altar looking structure. Four souls surrounded a pedestal that sat on the middle, as they seemed to be chanting. And placed on the pedestal was...

"Is that..."

"A horse's skull." Serana finished. "Ring a bell?"

"That soul from before. Something about his horse?" Remus glanced over at the horse skull once more. "I guess he won't be too happy."

"Right. Let's go." the vampiress said as she stood up from their hiding spot.

"Oy! What are you doing?" Remus protested as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Are you serious? Whatever those souls are doing, I'm sure they're up to no good." she pulled her hand away. "Besides they're here on our way to the first Keeper. What's another battle to fight?"

Serana started to casually walk towards the altar and Remus lugged just behind her with a palm over his face.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Serana asked aggressively. The souls turned their heads towards the direction of the two. All of a sudden, lightning struck the ground where the souls stood. They'd disappeared, and in their place black skeletons emerged.

"What the hell?!" Remus cried as he drew one of his swords. Serana drew hers too, with a supporting lightning bolt spell crackling on her left hand. A battle ensued but the two of them made short work of the black skeletons.

"Mistmen." Remus blurted. He returned his sword on his back.

"What?"

"I just thought we should name them something. They're different from the skeletons of Skyrim." he shuddered a bit. "And have I mentioned that they're eerie? I mean come on, legless skeletons? They got mist instead of legs. Thus, the name." From an unnerved demeanor, Remus's mood quickly transitioned into a seemingly proud one, thinking that naming them was witty.

"Uh-huh. I remember fighting pile of bones earlier, too. But they had legs. What do you call them then?" Serana prodded sarcastically.

"Uhhh... Bonemen?"

Serana snided. "Very creative, Remus." She walked towards the pedestal where the horse skull was placed. "I guess, we have to return him back to his owner." She then carefully lifted the skull.

"Alright, I'm not carrying anything that big around." Remus complained before meeting Serana's eyes. "Or at least, I'm not letting you carry that around."

"Well, we don't have to." Serana pointed a finger out on the open field where a certain soul came running towards their direction. It was the soul from before, Arvak's owner. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Arvak... you saved him!" the soul gushed.

"See this skull? We haven't saved him." Remus sardonically replied as he motioned to Serana who was holding the skull.

"His soul is free... I can feel it! He's such a loyal beast... Here I'll teach you how to call him to you." The Soul took Arvak's skull from Serana's hands. In a few moments, Arvak's skull transformed into a small pendant. "Wear it."

Serana nodded before doing so. The pendant glowed white as she wore the necklace around her neck.

"Arvak acknowledged you as his owner. He'll help you get around this wretched place, but I'm sure he'd be much happier someplace sunnier."

"Oh, is that so?" Serana shortly replied, hiding her disgust of the sun. "Thank you."

"No, I thank you. Goodbye heroes! Take good care of Arvak for me..." After finishing his sentence, the soul ebbed away.

The two stood silent trying to comprehend what just happened. Serana was still holding her new pendant.

"So... mind showing me how you're supposed to summon... 'Arvak'?" Remus broke while looking at her pendant.

"I... okay." Serana raised her left hand as she cast a conjuration spell, before she directed it on the ground. And there stood a black horse. The thing is, it certainly was undead, nothing but bones. Instead of having horse coat, bluish white flames appeared to be his mane.

Serana started to reach her hand out to the horse.

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea. The flames could..." Remus warned her, but Serana didn't seem to take heed and touched the horse anyway.

"He... he feels just like a normal horse..." Serana kept on stroking Arvak, and his flames indicated that he is responding kindly to his new owner.

"Cool! Can I ride it?" Remus asked with delight.

"Are you serious? You were against this in the first place!" Serana snorted with contempt. Arvak neighed aggressively alongside her. "See? He doesn't even like you."

"Alright, sheesh. Whatever. Anyway, let's go and send him back from where he came from.." Remus instructed as he walked on ahead. An idea hit Serana's head. After a few moments, Remus heard the clopping of horse steps behind him.

"You're seriously riding that, while I walk on foot?"

"Yeah, I figured I should teach you a lesson about how being kind pays off." Serana sneered as Arvak neighed tauntingly behind Remus.

"Come on, Serana. I've been a good guy for some good years. It doesn't always pay off." Remus laughed.

"I guess you just have to pick your moments." the vampiress winked as she rode on ahead.

Remus had no choice but to smile and watch on as she enjoyed bonding with her newfound companion.

* * *

"Come on, keep up!" Serana laughed as she watched Remus trod heavily behind her.

"Why haven't I thought about that? Oh, right! You're riding an undead horse!" Remus sarcastically answered.

"Fine. I was just going to tease you, but I kinda had fun." Serana smiled before dismounting her horse and faced the creature. "This place is wretched but I had fun. I'll summon you later Arvak." The horse neighed in approval before disappearing in thin air in a whisk of the woman's hand.

"The First Keeper is just ahead if I'm not mistaken." she looked on towards a large floating tower. "I'm guessing he's on top of that."

"Wait, what? That thing's floating. How are we even going to reach the top?"

"You're going to fly us there."

"I'm  _Dragonborn_ , not a  _dragon._ "

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know, I just wanted to humor you a bit." Remus scratched his head in annoyance, Serana just had a wicked smile on her lips.

"Kidding aside, you see those pillars there?" Serana pointed on the ground just below the floating tower. In the middle of the said pillars, was a circle which looked like some sort of portal. "I think that's our way in."

"The only problem are those Mistmen and Bonemen guarding it. I'm saying there are at least seven." Remus observed, looking at the undead mindlessly roaming the area.

"You're really going to stick to those names aren't you?"

"Damn right, I am."

"Fine. So, what do we do?"

Without saying a single word, Remus drew his bow and fired two consecutive arrows, both of them piercing a Boneman in the skull, making the undead crumple over.

"Huh. So my eye isn't compromised in here." Remus smirked confidently before he drew his bowstring once more and shot his arrows at the undead sentinels. Once he was done, he holstered his bow on his back.

"You really are a show-off." Serana grimaced.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus innocently shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

"Keep your head down. I'd rather not face... whatever it is directly." Remus whispered as he and Serana sneaked through the tower. They managed to get to the top using the portal from below.

"The problem is, we don't even know what a Keeper looks like. And what if it already knows we're here?" Serana answered dubiously.

"What if it doesn't? I'm not taking chances."

Serana just groaned in response. After sneaking around half the tower, Remus raised a hand pressing them into a halt.

"There it is."

Serana took one look at what Remus was pertaining too. The creature was a few feet taller than Remus and it was armed to the teeth with armor she's never seen before. It had no head, save for glowing blue eyes on a dark cloud of smoke. That must be the Keeper.

"You stay here, I'll get this done." Remus instructed as he drew both of his swords.

"Wait, what?! I'm not letting you fight that thing alone!" Serana protested in a low voice. Giving it some thought, she shouldn't risk their cover over an emotional outburst.

"It's fine." Remus looked at Serana before smiling softly. His eyes were full of determination as witnessed by the vampiress. "The promise I made earlier, is a promise that I intend to keep." He patted her head before standing up. Serana just looked at him with a perplexed look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll let you help with the next one. I'm betting all Keepers are pretty much the same. I'd just have to size up our enemy without risking your safety."

Before Serana could protest, Remus rushed to battle the Keeper with a burst of speed. The creature quickly turned its head towards the foreign intruder and drew a giant bow from his back. Before the Keeper could nock an arrow on its bow, Remus already went on the offensive. It had quick reflexes, blocking Remus's onslaught skillfully with its bow. Surprisingly, Remus kept the pace of his attacks at a minimum.

' _He isn't going for the kill. What is he doing?'_ Serana thought to herself as she watched the ensuing battle restlessly, her hands balled into fists. That was when Remus struck one of the Keeper's legs, toppling it over. Before the Keeper could recover, Remus drove one of his swords through the gap of its 'head'. With an ominous sound, the Keeper exploded into a black pile of dust, leaving behind a strange-looking dark gem. Remus sheathed his swords before looking at Serana with a devilish grin.

"I told you it'd be fine." he stretched out his arms. "And I got the information I needed. Although..." He proceeded to take the black gem on the pile of ash. "I have no idea what this is. This isn't a black soul gem." He scrutinized it closely before putting it inside his pocket. "Well, whatever."

He looked at Serana and noticed that the woman had a big frown on her face.

"What?" Remus obliviously asked.

"Seriously?" Serana responded in an angered tone. Yet shortly after, she just gave in and let out a big sigh. "Just please, don't do that again."

She started walking towards Remus and to his surprise, the vampiress gently touched his cheek as she gazed up at him. "Look, you made me a promise earlier. And you can't really do that if something bad happens to you. And so, we're going back to our first promise."

Remus was still stunned by Serana's actions. He always knew that the vampiress was beautiful, but he could never really get used to it... especially when their faces are this close.

"W-what first promise?" he stuttered, remembering that they were in the middle of a conversation. Serana's brows snapped together before flicking Remus's forehead.

"Do you seriously don't remember?" she started to raise her voice. With another pause to think, Remus smiled weakly.

"The one back at Four Shields Tavern. Of course, I remember."

"That promise... is the one that matters to me most. So please..." Serana held his arm firmly. "Don't risk your life like that again."

Remus sighed before putting a head over Serana's head. He ducked down so they can see eye-to-eye. "That's one thing I can't promise." He stared right into Serana's bewildered feline eyes before he continued. "If I have to risk my head every now and then... I would." He grinned deviously before messing Serana's hair a bit and standing up straight. "But, I will keep my first promise... I won't die on you."

Serana fixed her hair with a few strokes. Her eyes were fixed on the ground but they were still wild from embarrassment. "Fine... do what you want."

"Oh, I will." Remus responded with a grin. "Come now, we have two more Keepers to hunt."

* * *

"A mace and a shield, huh?" Remus assessed as they looked on to the tall Keeper from their hiding spot. The creature was sitting on what looked like a throne. It had bonemen and mistmen roaming around, serving as sentinels.

"Those equipment... what are those? I haven't seen anything like it." Serana asked.

"Dragon bone. Well, looks like it. I'm not certain." Remus answered before sneaking to their hiding spot. "So, here's the plan. I'm going to take out the sentinels from afar. After that, I'll face the Keeper up front..."

"You're going to-" Serana started to object but Remus looked at her with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm not finished. Simply put, I'm going to be bait. And when I create an opening, that's when you'll strike. Aim for its... whatever that thing has for a head. I'll deliver the finishing blow."

It wasn't a bad plan. But, still...

"I don't like it."

"You don't like it?"

"You're putting yourself in danger again."

"Aren't we all?" Remus smiled. "You don't have to worry. I promised you, didn't I?" Suddenly Remus stopped upon coming to a realization. "Huh. You know, you've become quite the worrywart. Is something wrong?"

Serana's eyes quickly became evasive. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm. Well, if you say so. But I have to say... it feels nice." Remus scratched his head. "So, thanks... I guess."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Serana apathetically replied.

"Stubborn, huh? Fine." Remus smirked. He stood up from their hiding place and started to look at their surroundings for a possible place to snipe.

"Once we're in battle, I'll create an opening. When I do that, blast his head."

Serana responded with a nod. Remus ran over to the other side of the ruins and climbed over a ledge unto the top of a pillar. In a matter of seconds, the undead sentinels crumpled on to the ground, an arrow piercing each skull. The Keeper stood up from its throne and picked up its shield and mace hoisted on each side of the throne. Remus jumped down from the pillar and drew one of his swords. The Keeper locked its attention to the mortal and started to charge with its shield up. Remus quickly ducked to the side. But, the Keeper managed to stop his momentum and raised its mace. The mortal also managed to dodge before its mace came crashing down.

' _Surprisingly agile.'_ Remus thought to himself. The weapons of the two opposing side clashed against each other. The Keeper was obviously stronger than Remus when it comes to raw strength, evident to its sheer size. Remus managed to continue the engagement because of his agility. Eventually, he found an opening, cutting severing the Keeper's shield-arm. Without even uttering a single word, Remus smiled when he saw a huge bolt of lightning flying towards the Keeper. The spell hit it right on its 'face', crumpling it down. Remus sunk his sword through the Keeper's body, delivering the finishing blow. Like the previous one, the creature exploded into a pile of ash. On top of its remains was another unusual gem.

"Another one." Remus knelt to pick it up and examined the gem. Surely enough, it was identical to the previous one. "Guess, I'll keep this one too. Vex might have an idea..." he grumbled to himself before putting the gem in his pocket. Serana was already walking towards him.

"How... did you cut that thing's arm?" she inquired. Remus smirked before raising his sword. It was crackling with lightning energy. As soon as the energy dissipated, Remus sheathed the sword on his back.

"Magic. Would've guessed." Serana sighed.

"Hm, Serana. How about a little contest?"

"Contest?"

"You see here, I just realized that these Keepers aren't exactly strong. They're just trolls in Dragonbone armor. Well... trolls who know how to fight with weapons."

"Huh." Serana crossed her arms. "You sure they're not weak just because it's you?"

"You're giving me too much credit. Anyway, I'm serious." Remus beamed. "So, you up for it?"

Serana sighed. "Sure, I'll humor you this time. So, how will it go?"

"Simple. Whoever wins,

"The winner can do whatever he or she wants with the loser." Remus moved his face closer to Serana's. "No. Question's. Asked."

Serana instinctively stepped back to move away from Remus. "Wait, what do you mean whatever? You mean... anything?"

"Yeah, sure." Remus nodded.

"Hey, aren't you putting me in kind of a tight spot?"

"Why? It goes both ways."

"You're stronger than..."  _Wait._  Serana thought to herself.  _This guy's in the Soul Cairn. Sure he's strong... but not as strong as he was in Nirn. Huh._ "Wait. Can I ask, just how big is your magicka reserve?"

"Sizing me up,eh? Well, to tell you the truth, I've got low reserves. Especially now that I'm in here." He groused as he looked up the sky.

 _Would've_  guessed."Fine. I accept." Serana agreed with a smirk.  _I've yet to make him see_  "But in one condition." Remus looked at Serana in wonder. "Whoever wins, should at least treat the loser with a shred of decency."

"A shred, huh? Hm. I guess... I could do that." Serana offered her hand for a shake to settle the deal to which Remus gladly accepted. " _Only a shred._ " Remus laughed off before walking off Southward, with the vampiress lugging right behind him with an annoyed look on her face.

* * *

"How about you give it a shot, huh?" Remus shouted to Serana as both ran around the Soul Cairn, kiting the last Keeper. The creature was carrying a two-handed battleaxe, slowing it down. The duo had already managed to deal a significant amount of damage on the Keeper before they started kiting it around.

"You really want to take this win, don't you?" Serana smirked.

"Sure!" Remus laughed.

"Then I refuse." Serana replied haughtily. Remus smiled deviously in response.

"Oh, well. We can't go on like this forever." The mortal stopped on his tracks. And drew both of his swords.

"Do you really plan on taking him with swords?" Serana asked sardonically as she stopped too. "You can't deliver a finishing blow without magic. And your magicka reserves are already running low."

"Are you sure?" Remus snickered before running towards the Keeper in high speed. A flurry of attacks targeted on the Keeper's legs eventually brought it down. Still it had some fight left in it and swung its battle axe into a huge arc. Remus quickly ducked to dodge the attack and raised his left hand to cast the killing blow.

"Ah. I'm out of Magicka." The Keeper looked like it managed to recover as it stood up and repeatedly swung its battleaxe at Remus, gaining momentum at each swing.

All of a sudden, four consecutive lightning bolts hit the Keeper's body, crumpling it once more to the ground.

"I guess I'll be taking this kill." Serana hollered from a distance and prepared and started to channel the Thunderbolt spell with both of her hands.

"On normal circumstances, I'd let it be." Remus smiled. "This time's an exception though." The mortal took a deep breath.

_"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

In a matter of seconds, nothing was left of the Keeper but a pile of molten ash... and yet another unusual gem. Seeing this, Remus quickly picked up the gem and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Serana chided as she ran to Remus's direction.

"Who said so? It's part of who I am, I suppose." Remus sneered.

"You almost never use it! Did you really want to win that much?!"

"Sure, but don't you too?"

"Yeah. But that's because I don't want to lose!" Serana retorted.

"Isn't that the same as wanting to win?"

Momentarily stunned and confused, Serana countered. "Don't change the subject!"

Remus laughed at the woman's childish behavior. "Come on, let it go."

"What do you even plan on doing with your 'prize' anyway?" Serana demanded.

"As a matter of fact, I have absolutely no idea."

"Huh?!"

"Just let it go. It's just like you owe me a favor."

Hearing the mortal's words, Serana went silent. She was clearly not happy, but Remus would take it.

"Come on. Your mother is waiting." Remus nudged.

No answer from the vampiress. The mortal just shrugged it off and continued on their way.

 _You have no idea how much I owe you, do you?_ Serana thought to herself as they walked back to the castle ruins.

* * *

The two saw Valerica's figure as they approached the castle ruins. Just as she said, the magical barrier had already vanished when the duo arrived.

"So, you really managed to destroy all Three Keepers?"

"With the barrier down, the task was obviously done."

"Very impressive." Valerica remarked before facing the castle ruins. "This is the Boneyard. I hid the scroll inside."

"So would you be able to give us the scroll now?" Remus asked.

"Yes. In the meantime..." she faced Serana. "Serana, please go on and wait inside. I will be having a word with your... friend."

Serana was about to disagree but Remus just gave her a smile, encouraging her to follow. With a big frown on her face, she entered the castle ruins silently.

An awkward silence.

"Killing those Keepers... you must be quite the hero." Valerica broke.

"Hero?" Remus scoffed. "I only did it for the scroll, nothing more."

"I highly doubt that." Valerica disagreed. "My daughter, Serana... Is she really that important to you?"

"Am I obliged to answer?"

"No. But it would be appreciated if you did."

There was a long pause before Remus finally gave out an answer. "Yeah, she is."

Valerica smiled softly. "Just what is she to you anyway?"

"I don't know. And I don't have to answer to you." Remus answered with contempt. The a bit of hatred in his heart still lingers after their previous encounter.

"Understood. But, allow me one last question."

Remus sighed. "Go on."

"Does Serana know?"

"Know about what?"

"Your... blood."

Remus's eyes widened. "You mean, me being the Dragonborn?"

Valerica's jaw dropped. "Y-You're the Dragonborn? The Dragonborn of Legend?"

The mortal was a little amused with the Vampire Matriarch's reaction to the detail. "Yeah." His eyes suddenly become evasive. "What else could it be.."

Seeing Remus's reaction, Valerica managed to regain her composure. "Judging from what I see, I believe she doesn't know."

A cold sweat broke out from the mortal's forehead.

"My senses are exceptional... even among vampires. Without that barrier and with this proximity, I could easily smell you..."

Remus hung his head as Valerica whispered,

 _"_ Your blood... _it's tainted."_


	16. Author's Note

_Hello guys! As I've said before, here's the Author's Note consisting of my general thoughts on the story._

* * *

**_Writing_ **

**_Writing Through My Blood._**  To be perfectly honest, me writing this piece was completely random. Still no idea what other story lines from TES V: Skyrim I'd be covering, but there's a great chance that I may cover the Civil War. As for the side stories (side quests in-game), still working on it.

As you all know, I'm an amateur writer. I don't read fiction and fanfiction that much, I'm just a regular shipper that writes in English which isn't my country's first language. So if I do grammatical errors every now and then, I apologize in advance. I also haven't played the other Elder Scrolls games yet but I'm looking forward to doing so given the time.

I really appreciate your kind reviews! Thank you guys so much!

**_Deviation from the Elder Scrolls Lore._**  I've decided to change some concepts observed in the game to suit the story. I already did some changes, like how vampires don't have the ability to identify blood via smell (with the exception of Valerica, given that she's a master alchemist). Sure, vampires still have a heightened sense of smell and use it for detection, but could only differentiate mortal from non-mortal (vampiric) blood. Another example is Remus's ability to imbue his weapons with magic spells. Other concepts may arise soon, but I can assure you that I won't write anything too lore-breaking.

_**Related Future Works.**_  I am thinking of writing a prequel to  _Through My Blood._ A story centered around Remus, how he became the Dragonborn and his life prior to that. Still thinking about it though.

* * *

** _Characters_ **

_**Serana.**_ Writing Serana is so goddamn hard. Here are a few reasons: first, stock female vampire characters are typically aggressive, or may be considered seductresses. Serana, on the other hand, is pretty reserved. This gives me a hard time to convey her feelings properly. Another reason is writing vampire perspectives in general. I haven't read enough about vampires (in all kinds of lore) so my idea how their biological systems work are limited. I've made obvious errors in the previous chapter/s regarding this (e.g. Serana blushing). Lastly, I'm a guy writing something on a girl's POV. :))

There may be more development on her character, but in my eyes, Serana is a sheltered pure-blooded vampire who had developed quite a taste for adventure given the fact that she's 'grounded' on the castle. Skill-wise, she's an expert when it comes to Destruction and Conjuration Magic. Mastered Sneak level because of vampiric nature.

**_Remus._  **Of course, my original character. I have a lot of plans for him, but I am yet to fix them accordingly. A personal friend of mine commented that the reveal from the previous chapter feels rather forced, but I disagree. The origin of Remus's name comes from the Roman Mythology, particularly the story of the twin brothers Romulus and Remus which were nursed by a  _she-wolf._  The issue about Remus's blood has long been planned. As to why I chose the name Remus instead of Romulus, (Roman Mythology spoiler-alert) Romulus killed his brother Remus and became the first king of Rome. So simply put, Romulus becomes the first King of Rome while Remus becomes the Last Dragonborn :D Plus, Remus sounds so much better.

Skillwise, Remus's strength... is abnormal. He'd already mastered every weapon of war. Has a very good aptitude for magic. Simply put, he's over-powered. Though, his clumsiness and brain-farts from time-to-time evens the scales. In addition, Remus tend not to go all-out in his battles (a prime exception would be Alduin), and not going all-out increases risks in battle. Has violent/sadistic tendencies because of his previous affiliations/life experiences. Still, good-natured overall... in a way. :))

As for their ages, I'm thinking that both of them are about 24-26 years old.

That's it for now. :) If you have any more comments or questions, please leave one on the comment section.

Thank you guys for your support! The next chapter is already on works. ;)


	17. The Soul Cairn - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello guys! Here's another update for you. Don't forget to leave a comment so I can see your thoughts on the story! My next update may be two weeks from now.

* * *

Remus held Valerica by the arm as he dragged her to the stairs leading to the castle ruins, away from the door where Serana went in. As soon as they've arrived at the stairs' edge, the vampire matriarch yanked her arm free.

"You might be my daughter's "protector", but I must say your actions are quite barbaric." Valerica commented, her brows furrowed.

"I don't care about all that! What if she heard you?!" Remus chided.

"So I was right. She doesn't know."

Remus gritted his teeth as he refused to look at Valerica eye-to-eye. "How did you even know anyway?"

"As I've told you before, my senses are rather... exceptional. They may even surpass Harkon's in that regard." Valerica scoffed. "How long do you think I've been around anyway?" The vampire matriarch brought her lips closer to Remus's ear before whispering, " _I know werewolf blood when I smell one."_

Remus instinctively stepped back. He was already fuming with rage when Valerica started to chuckle.

"Oh, please. Calm down, werewolf boy. I won't tell her your secret. I'm just teasing." she reassured him. Remus took a deep breath yet he refused to stop being wary. "Although, that explains the strength I sense from you. The uncanny mix of a wolf and a dragon... very interesting."

"Oh? So you can sense "strength" now, too?" Remus sarcastically answered.

"Might as well call it my instincts. They were screaming 'danger' when you tried to harm me before. If it weren't for the barrier..."

"So, what do you want from me?" Remus cut off. Valerica cleared her throat.

"Answers. I have two simple questions."

Remus remained silent, indicating her to go on.

"I take it you agree." Valerica confirmed, her expressions getting dark. "First... how did you get in here? In the Soul Cairn?"

"There's thing about Serana partially soul-trapping me..."

"So, she put what I taught her to use? Impressive." Valerica smiled. "Although, that's strange... I expected that she'll offer you her blood."

"You mean offered to become a vampire? Well, she did that, too..."

A rather devious smile escaped form Valerica's lips. "I see." She seemed very content with Remus's answer. "So, why didn't you take her offer? And before you think of coming up with another sly answer, I want the truth.

Remus clicked his tongue in annoyance. After a rather somber atmosphere, Remus answered. "Of course. I don't know what could happen if she drinks my blood."

The vampire matriarch scoffed. "Of course, her pure blood will purge that filth running through your veins."

"Filth, huh?" Remus sarcastically replied. "This may be filth, sure. Yet, it must be very extra-ordinary if I haven't even thought of that. Know what I mean?"

Easily comprehending the mortal's snide remark, Valerica put her chin on a finger, putting things to thought. "I see. Very interesting. Your blood..." A slight hesitation made her pause. "No. Nevermind. Do not worry, I wouldn't tap you any longer about... that blood yours. I already discovered what I needed to know. " She looked at Remus.

"As for my second and last question... why keep this a secret from her?" Valerica questioned intently.

With a deep breath and in somewhat a condescending tone, Remus replied, "That's simple. I'm scared." With a sigh he continued in a defeated smile. "I'm just... scared of what could happen if she knows. I normally wouldn't care but... I don't know."

For a moment, Valerica had a surprised look on her face. Then, her lips curled into a smile. And to Remus's surprise, a rather motherly one at that.

"I see... I won't pry any longer." She faced towards the castle ruins. "Before we go, a piece of advice... Dragonborn."

Valerica calling him  _Dragonborn_  instead of  _Werewolf boy_  put Remus's mind in a state of ease. "What is?"

"Emotions are very critical when it comes to your Werewolf blood." She turned her head and looked at Remus straight in the eye. "Whatever happens,  _do not_  give in to your anger... or you will bring ruin to the ones around you."

Remus knew that. He always had. But the way Valerica said it was dark... and ominous. The vampire matriarch turned once more and started walking towards the castle ruin door. "I also think it would be better if you let Serana know." A small laughter could be heard from her. "I may have not seen my daughter in a millenia, but I know well enough that she's not a coward."

The mortal looked on as Valerica's figure vanished behind the castle ruin door. He scratched his head before following her, his heart still undecided on which choice to make.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Serana asked Remus as soon as he followed through the door.

"Just... answered a few questions." he replied briefly, his eyes darting off across the boneyard.

For some reason, embarrassment was welling up inside Serana. "W-what kind of questions?"

Remus smirked upon seeing the woman's reaction. "Don't worry. Nothing ground-breaking. Just... simple ones." Serana took a good look on Remus's face. Whatever went on outside must've been serious, as it was evident on the mortal's expression.

"Keep watch for Durnehviir. With the prison's barrier down, he's almost certain to investigate." Valerica warned ominously.

Remus glanced at vampire matriarch. "Durnehviir... what kind of dragon is he?"

Just as the mortal asked his question, a thunderous roar could be heard from a distance.

Valerica froze in her place. "He's here."

"I guess I'd have to see for myself." The sound of flapping wings got closer and closer until the dragon came into view. He was unlike anything Remus has seen before. His flesh is greatly decayed and it's a surprise that his wings are even working as they look severely damaged.

"A zombie dragon? That's a first." Remus remarked as he drew his bow. The two vampires had their spells at the ready, as if in unison. This made Remus smirk. " _Like mother, like daughter."_

Remus quickly nocked three arrows, aimed with his sharp eye before firing them towards the dragon. The arrows visibly bounced off Durnehviir's scaly hide.

"Just as I thought. A decaying dragon is still a dragon." Remus shrugged before stringing his bow back. It was Durnehviir's time to counter attack. He opened his mouth as if to  _shout_ , yet it wasn't directed at them. Purple streams of light came out of the dragon's gaping mouth. As soon as these dropped to the ground, the cairn's undead were summoned.

"Ah, damn it." Remus drew one of his swords before facing the two vampires. "Both of you, try to bring that dragon down with spells. I don't have any more magicka so I can't do it. I'll take care of the Bonemen and Mistmen. I'm counting on you!" He proceeded to run towards the undead and thin their numbers.

"Bonemen...? Mistmen...?" Valerica asked in confusion.

Serana rolled her eyes. "Just some stupid things that he manage to think up. Don't mind him."

The two kept on casting spells against Durnehviir, while Remus used his sword to keep the undead at bay.

"Remus, this isn't working!" Serana shouted at the mortal as she kept on casting lightning bolts at the dragon, which turned to be very elusive. The dragon kept on summoning undead as it flew.

All of a sudden, the dragon flew towards the two spell-casters. His mouth opened but this time... a dragon shout emerged.

" _GAAN... LAH HAAS!"_

The shout was aimed... at Serana's direction. The vampiress froze in place as she stared at the dragon shout which was about to hit her. All of a sudden, she was tackled to safety by Remus.

"Don't space out like that!" Remus scolded. Serana stared at his wild blue eyes and she's certain that she saw a hint of worry. Getting a grip of reality, Serana placed a hand on her forehead. "Yeah... sorry."

"Are you two alright?!" Valerica shouted. as she continuously cast spell after spell to keep the dragon at bay.

"Yeah!" Remus shouted back. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He gazed at the dragon as it evaded Valerica's spells. Some have hit him, yet they seem not to do much damage. "That Dragon Shout... I have no idea what that is. Still, it seems familiar..." Remus's face turned blank, and was obviously being devoured into thought.

Serana slapped his arm. "Hey, we don't have time for idle though! We have to do something! Our magicka's not going to last much longer!"

"Right!" Remus answered with vigor as he was jolted from his thoughts. He stood upright and looked at the dragon. "Serana, can you hit him with a spell?"

"Well, I've been hitting him with lightning bolts but it doesn't seem to work!" Serana replied restlessly as she kept on throwing spells at Durnehviir.

"Try using an ice spike spell, then hit him underneath. It doesn't have to be fatal. Can you do it?" Remus peered at Serana. The latter's eyes burned with determination as she charged an ice spike spell. With extreme precision, she managed to hit the target.

Durnehviir howled in pain before he turned and sped towards the two.

"Serana, run for cover." Remus instructed in a serious tone. With a sudden change in the mortal's mood, the vampiress thought complying would be for the better. She ran behind a pillar as she watched Remus face the dragon. He took a deep breath.

"JOOR... ZAH FRUL!" Remus's thu'um directly hit Durnehviir. Serana's eyes sparkled in amazement as she watched the dragon struggle in flight and eventually plummet down the ground.

Remus drew his other sword and sped towards the dragon. Durnehviir snapped and whipped his tail at the mortal, but the latter managed to evade skillfully. Eventually, their struggle ended with Remus's swords sinking on the dragon's neck. With an ear-splitting howl, the dragon dropped before ebbing away in purple flames.

"You did it!" Serana exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's strange though." Remus briefly said, his eyes still locked where Durnehviir just vanished. He returned his swords to their sheaths.

"What is?"

"Remember what happened to Ivarstead? When we defeated a dragon?" Remus turned to Serana. The latter went silent for a moment to try and recall.

"You mean when the dragon's skin and flesh burnt and transformed into streams of light that surrounded you...?"

Remus laughed. "Wow, that was really specific. But you're not wrong. As long as I'm near a 'dead' dragon, I'd be able to absorb it's soul." He turned towards Valerica. "Is it because we're in the Soul Cairn? What do you think?"

Valerica was still in a state of shock.

"Hey?" Remus called. Hearing the mortal's voice, she shook her head and regained her composure before turning to face him.

"Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon." Valerica said calmly.

Remus crossed his arms. "What makes you say that?"

"Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he can't be slain by normal means. It appears they were mistaken." Valerica explained. All of a sudden, her head jerked as if realizing something. "But, the soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow has merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself."

Remus scratched his head. "How long will that take?"

"Who knows? Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even begin to guess. I suggest we don't wait around to find out. Now, let's get you the Elder Scroll and you can be on your way." Valerica pointed a finger to a small refuge at the end of the castle ruins. "The Elder Scroll is just ahead."

The three of them walked towards Valerica's refuge. The vampire matriarch led the both of them to an elongated ornate chest and carefully opened it. Inside was what Remus and Serana were looking for, an Elder Scroll. Remus gently retrieved it and carefully hoisted the Elder Scroll on Serana's back.

"Now that you've retrieved the scroll, you should be on your way." Valerica said before looking over at her shelves.

"You're staying here?" Remus asked. Serana didn't speak a word, but it her disappointment was obvious.

"I have no choice. As I told you before, I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increases Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition."

Remus looked over his shoulder and saw Serana's pursed lips. She was clearly trying not to show her sadness.

"We'll return when we can." Remus stated. Valerica stopped from rummaging through her things and turned towards him.

"I appreciate your concern for me, but..." she turned her head to face the young vampiress. "... Serana is all that I care about." Serana's eyes became evasive and refused to meet her mother's. Valerica placed a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"You must protect her at all costs."

Remus gently smiled. "I promise. So until then, do consider going back." Valerica only responded with a nod.

"Before I forget... your soul was partially trapped, wasn't it?" she asked Remus. "I may know where you may retrieve your soul gem."

"Really? Where?" Remus beamed. "That'll be helpful! I was thinking I might never get it back..."

"Do not rejoice so early Dragonborn. West from here stands a crystalline structure where most of the new souls wander about _._  There is a high chance that the gem containing your soul will be in the said structure." Valerica's tone suddenly went dark. "But, heed my warning.  _Do not stay there for too long._ Once you get your soul gem, get out of there quickly."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"You wouldn't want to know. Just do as I say."

"Well, alright..." The man scratched his head. "One more thing, if I leave the Soul Cairn, can I safely return?"

"As you've been traveling in the Soul Cairn, your body has become attuned to it. Let's just say a tiny part of you rubbed off on it, and in its place, a bit of the Soul Cairn filled the void. You should find no difficulty using the portal any longer."

"That's great news. Thanks."

Once all of them were outside the boneyard, Remus said his farewells. Valerica looked at Serana with a weak smile. "Good bye, my daughter. I hope someday you'd be able to find it in yourself to forgive me."

Serana didn't speak another word to her. "Come on, Remus." The vampiress already turned her back on them and started walking down the castle ruins' stairs.

"I- okay. We'll return as soon as all of this is over." Remus told Valerica before following behind Serana.

Valerica looked on as the duo walked away and eventually disappeared into the cairn's fog.

_"We'll return, huh."_  she thought to herself as she trod back towards the Boneyard.

_That mortal was certainly... an interesting fellow. Granted with both beastblood and soul of a dragon, he is a force to be reckoned with._

The vampire matriarch looked up at the Soul Cairn's bleak sky.

_Yet, having that great power... there looms a greater danger. The cursed blood of the wolf that made many men fall into madness... The dragon's instinct to be dominant of other creatures... I'm still wondering how he manages to stay sane._

_Would he really be able to put a stop to all of this?_

* * *

"That was really cold of you, Serana." Remus muttered as he paced westward with Serana.

"Cold? What is?" Serana answered apathetically.

"Back there. Didn't everything turn out to be okay?"

"I don't want to talk abou-" Serana was cut off as she gazed upward. Her feline eyes were wild with caution. Remus's eyes darted towards the direction Serana was looking and saw... Durnehviir.

The dragon perched on the top of a collapsed crystalline building. Remus quickly gripped his sword but the beast suddenly spoke.

_"Stay your weapons. I only wish to speak with you, Qahnaarin."_  The beast's voice was low and somewhat mellow which made Remus remember a certain old dragon. Remus released the grip from his sword. He could also see the Serana was still shaking with either anxiousness or caution.

"I thought you were dead." Remus calmly said.

_"Cursed, not dead. Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death."_  Durnehviir replied. Serana seemed to have eased up upon realizing that the dragon didn't wish to harm them.

"So, why are we speaking?" Remus questioned. Durnehviir lowered his head.

_"My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle. I therefor honor-name you "Qahnaarin," or Vanquisher in your tongue."_

Remus laughed. "Aww. That's awfully nice. Thanks. I do think you're strong too. Just a little..." The man's eyes darted towards Durnehviir's rather unpleasant appearance. "... uh... different."

_"Your words do me great honor. My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you."_

Remus crossed his arms. "A favor, huh? Go on."

_"To further understand the nature of my request, if you'd oblige me to tell my story..."_

Remus's face sank. "A story? Great..." he sarcastically answered. He remembered the first time he met with Parthurnaax. That time he only wished to learn the power to shout dragons down, but discussing with Paarthurnaax somewhat ended in a debate in philosophy. Talking with Durnehviir just had the same vibe from back then. "Well, sure. Go on."

_"There was a time when I called Tamriel my home. But those days have long since passed. The dovah roamed the skies, vying for their small slices of territory that resulted in immense and ultimately fatal battles." he paused for a moment, as if to reminisce. "Like my brothers, I was a part of it. But unlike them, I sought solutions outside the norm in order to maintain my superiority. I began to explore what the dovah call 'Alok-Dilon', the ancient forbidden art that you call necromancy."_

Serana couldn't help but comment. "So necromancy isn't appealing to just humans, huh?"

_"Indeed, little one. The Ideal Masters assured me that my powers would be unmatched, that I could raise legions of the undead. In return, I was to serve them as a Keeper until the death of the one who calls herself Valerica."_

"... And they didn't tell you she was immortal." Serana added.

_"I discovered too late that the Ideal Masters favor deception over honor and had no intention of releasing me from my binding. They had control of my mind, but fortunately they couldn't possess my soul."_

"So what's this favor yours."

_"This request may be trivial to you perhaps, but to me, it would be a great deal, Qahnaarin. I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do for me this simple honor and I will fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your Ally, and teach you my Thu'um."_

"So, I'd just call your name to Tamriel?" Remus asked with a confused look on his face.

_"Simply put, yes. Speak my name to the heavens, when you feel the time is right."_

"Yeah, I can do that. You've got a deal, Durnehviir." Remus agreed with a small smile on his face. "Though, why do you keep on calling me Qahnaarin anyway?"

_"In my language, the Qahnaarin is the Vanquisher, the one who has bested a fellow dovah in battle."_

"Dovah? I'm not a dragon."

Durnehviir grunted like it was supposed to be a laugh.  _"I may be in the Soul Cairn, but I've heard about the World Eater's demise. You may not be dovah in flesh, but the defeat of Alduin earns you the right of title."_ Durnehviir's head moved closer to Remus as if to take a closer look. Serana instinctively stepped back, but Remus stood unfazed. " _I even got to taste that foul thu'um of yours..."_

"Mind your distance, Durnehviir. You still tried to kill me earlier. I don't like using that shout either." Remus snorted nonchalantly. "Besides, my companion here's going to piss herself, you know. Move your head back."

"H-Hey!" Serana shouted from the back.

_"Forgive me, Qahnaarin. Hostilities were necessary. I was bound to an oath._ "

"Yeah, I understand. For the time being, we have to go. I have more pressing matters at the moment." Remus sighed before smiling. "When I feel like it, I'll call your name to Tamriel."

_"I thank you. I only hope that you will allow me the precious moments of time there through your call. Farewell, Qahnaarin."_

With that Durnehviir spread his decaying wings and flew through the Soul Cairn's skies.

"I'll never get used to a dragon's presence." Serana sighed.

"They aren't so bad." Remus stretched out and fixed his scarf. "At least when they aren't trying to snap your flesh, turn you into a pile of ash or encase you in ice."

* * *

The two neared the building Valerica told them about. What the vampire matriarch told them held truth, souls roamed the area. But something felt off. The souls were murmuring among themselves.

_Shhh.. he's watching us!_

_He'll find us... he'll find us!_

Serana moved closer to Remus and whispered, "Did... you hear that? Is it just me or this place is totally giving me the creeps?"

"Well, this whole place is creepy so I got used to it." Remus chuckled. "Come on, Serana. You're a vampire for the divines' sake."

"That doesn't mean we can't get a little bummed out, does it?" Serana frowned. Remus looked at Serana and saw a worried expression on her face. The mortal found it rather amusing. Otherwise, very beautiful.

"Uhhh... yeah. Sure."

The two came upon a huge steel door that served as the building's entrance.

"Okay I must agree... this place is totally creepy." Remus commented with a bothered smile.

"I told you so!" Serana whispered hastily.

"Well, my soul gem's probably in there so we got no choice. Just stay behind me." With that, Remus opened the heavy door and there was... nothing but a huge empty room. Apart from the piles of bones. A crystalline chest stood near the entrance and an altar could be found in the center of the room.

Remus proceeded to inspect the crystalline chest for traps. None. He opened it and found...

"MY SOUL GEM!" Remus shouted, his voice echoed throughout the building. As soon as the mortal held the soul gem, the object omitted white streams of light, restoring his soul which was lost.

"My soul... it's back! I definitely feel it!" Remus exclaimed happily.

Serana placed a palm over her face because of the man's childish behavior. Still, she couldn't help but just be happy for him.

"Congratulations." she smiled. "Now, can we get out of here? This place is really getting to me."

"Sure. But, I have to check something first." Remus started walking towards the altar at the center of the room. Serana, on the other hand, stood back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Serana called out to him in whisper, but Remus paid her no heed.

"Strange... just what is this?" Remus examined the altar. Three small slits were carved into the stone. "Wait... could it possibly be..." He touched the altar but jerked his hand back as if singed.

"My instincts are telling me to just leave..." Remus laughed nervously.

"Then come on!" Serana called out once more.

He turned his head at Serana. "Yeah... I can't do that." he smiled deviously. "My heart is throbbing and my head's pounding. I got my strength back and there's no way I'm leaving this place without knowing what's going on in here."

"You idiot!" Serana chided upon hearing the mortal's haughty proclamation.

"Don't worry, we'll have another one to back us." Remus reassured her. Giving up with a sigh, Serana lugged herself towards the altar. The mortal drew breath.

_"Hun."_

With Remus's dragon shout, a spectral figure was summoned.

"Hail, Dragonborn." the figure, a woman, said.

"Long time no see, Gormlaith." Remus greeted. Serana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gormlaith... you mean Gormlaith Golden-Hilt?! One of the three Ancient tongues who fought against the World-Eater in the Dragon War?!"

"Yeah, she is." Remus replied before snickering. "Still the bookworm I see."

"Shut up."

"Where have you summoned me, Dragonborn?" Gormlaith inquired.

"The Soul Cairn, a plane of oblivion. It's a long story and I don't have time to explain." Remus answered.

"At least make sure we're going to battle this time. The last time you called for me, 'you just wanted to talk' and was soaked in mead."

Serana looked at Remus with condescending eyes. "Really? You did that? Pathetic."

"Oh come on, cut me some slack." Remus groaned and turned to Gormlaith. "This time, we're going to fight. I called for you, meaning it wouldn't be easy."

"Somehow, I sense there's truth in your words. Very well." the spectre prepared her weapons.

"Okay. Let's see here..." Remus reached for his pockets to get the three gems he found from the Keepers' remains. "You guys ready?"

"Always, Dragonborn."

"What's-" Serana started to question as she saw the three gems but it just ended up in a sigh. "I'm not even going to ask. I'm ready."

Remus nodded in confirmation. He gently placed the three gems on the slits carved into the altar. As soon as he did, lightning broke out into the room... hitting the piles of bones, summoning the cairn's undead. In a corner of the room, another spectre appeared. It stood higher than the average man. An executioner's hood is donned on its head and it dragged a huge scythe as its weapon.

Remus shuddered in excitement as he summoned a bound sword in his hand and skillfully waved it around as if to test it. It was something Serana saw him do for the first time. A devious smile escaped from the mortal's lips.

_"This ought to be good."_


	18. Return to Nirn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And it has been two months. Hello guys! I'm very sorry for the late update. :) I'm finally finished for this semester, so expect the updates to be a little more regular (weekly). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Been so long since I wrote so, I do hope this chapter won't suck too hard.

Gormlaith pulled Remus towards her, holding him tightly by the scarf.

"Do you take me for a fool, Dragonborn?!" she shouted. Despite being an ethereal being, her presence resonated in the current realm, even sending shivers down Serana's spine.

"Wait, Gormlaith! I... I had no idea...!" Remus protested.

"No idea?!" the ancient tongue held his scarf even more roughly with annoyance.

"!...That it was that weak!" Remus started to struggle. "I mean, come on! Who would've thought?! I wouldn't call you out of the blue if I knew!"

Gormlaith clicked her tongue before releasing Remus from her grasp. Serana only scratched her head as she watched them from a distance as she tried to recollect what just happened.

* * *

"This ought to be good." Remus smirked as he skillfully rotated his sword arm carrying a bound weapon. The towering spectre dragged its scythe before stopping. It just stood there.

On the other hand, Gormlaith drew both of her swords. "Hm. This is the first time I've seen something like... that. We may be in for a tedious battle, Dragonborn."

"Damn straight."

Meanwhile, Serana's hands wouldn't stop trembling which Remus seemed to notice.

"Serana." The vampiress looked at the mortal in response. She didn't utter a single word.

"Don't worry. We can do this. That thing won't get past us. Trust me." he smiled. Somehow, once more, the mortal's words reassured her.

Serana took a deep breath before smiling back. "Okay." She prepared her spells. "What's the plan?"

"Plain and simple. Both of us will charge in there and take the fight to that guy." Remus gestured towards the spectre. It wasn't moving even an inch as if it was just waiting for them. He continued on. "Pretty sure there's something up its sleeve. So we need you to support us from behind." He snickered. "Besides, Gormlaith here is even more... hmmm, how should I put this... headstrong... than I am. She'll definitely need your support so she wouldn't be sent back to Sovngarde early."

Gormlaith faced Remus with gritted teeth. "Do you wish  _me_  to send  _you_  to Sovngarde early?"

"It was a joke... a joke!" the man laughed nervously. He cleared his throat. "Ready?"

"You lead, and I'll follow." the ancient tongue responded.

"If you can keep up." With a flash of speed, Remus lunged toward the spectre with a raised sword arm. Gormlaith was just a few inches behind him. Yet both of their attacks were easily blocked by the spectre using the hilt of its scythe. Picking its pace, it swung its scythe in a huge arc. The two stepped back right before they were hit.

"Hm. It's no idiot." Remus observed. "I'll call it the Reaper."

"Are you really going to name every creature in this damned place?" Serana shouted from the back. Remus just laughed in response.

"Look." Gormlaith pointed. The Reaper struck the edge of its scythe at the pile of bones. Subsequently, bonemen and mistmen appeared from the pile.

"I'll take care of those, you tend to that... thing." Serana called as she struck one of the bonemen with a lightning spell.

"You mean the Reaper?"

"Whatever, Remus."

Remus snorted before shooting Gormlaith with a look of intent. The woman seemed to understand what he meant and just nodded in response. She and the mortal proceeded to skirmish with the Reaper, who skillfully blocked his attacks while also putting on quite the offense, swinging its big scythe in huge arcs. It also spat what seemed like acid but both of the warriors managed to dodge them with ease. Serana also kept the other undead from reaching the two with her destruction spells.

Soon after, Gormlaith cut through the Reaper's defense with a big swing upward, making the creature raise its weapon. Before it could recover, Remus slashed his sword at the Reaper's body.

"Gotcha." Remus sneered as he pulled back his sword. To his assessment, it wasn't a critical hit. Yet, it would've done significant damage. He and Gormlaith quickly took a step back.

All of a sudden, the Reaper emitted a howl of pain similar to the Keepers'... before being reduced into a pile of ash.

"Wait... what?"

Those were the only words Remus could muster to say as he stared at the monstrosity's remains.

* * *

"I can't believe that it would fall with just a single attack." Gormlaith grumbled. She started walking off. "Dragonborn, if you're going to summon me just to waste my time like the last, I'd like to ask you to think twice before doing so."

"I told you, I didn't kn-" Remus started to protest but the Ancient Tongue had already vanished in thin air, leaving the former scratching his head.

"Well, there's that. Prickly one, huh?"

Serana smiled. "Well, it was kind of underwhelming. My hands were shaking, you know?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious."Remus cackled before sighing. "Still, I was hoping for a tougher fight." He slowly walked back to the Reaper's remains and looked around for loot. "A Black Soul Gem? Great." He sarcastically said before putting the gem in his pouch."

The vampiress looked around. "I think we're done in here. Wanna go back, or you still want to fight some other 'boss' around here?" she quipped.

Remus raised his hands in playful submission. "Alright, in my defense... it was supposed to be a test of strength." He shook his head before grinning widely. "Okay that's one bad defense. Fine, you win. I'm sorry."

"Hah." Serana simpered. "So, you want to get out of here?"

"I sure do."

* * *

"Ahh... It's good to be back." Serana stretched her arms to loosen up. The two managed to go back to Valerica's study in Nirn through the portal they used to get to the Soul Cairn.

"Sure is." Remus sniggered. "And... it's good to have my soul back. I really thought we weren't going to get it back."

"Oh, please. Stop overreacting." Serana rolled her eyes. "I told you we were going to get it back."

"Oh, really?" Remus snided as he crossed his arms and raised an eye brow."

"Well, yeah!" Serana exclaimed before looking hesitant. "I just... wasn't sure where we'll find it inside."

"In other words, we were risking not finding my soul inside, right?" Remus retorted while copping himself, checking if he left anything. Serana went silent. Suddenly realizing his guilt-tripping has gone too far he put a hand on Serana's shoulder. "Come on, I was just messing around. I knew we were going to find my soul gem. Don't worry that much about it."

Serana looked at him, her eyes still filled with guilt before finally letting out a big sigh. "Yeah... I'm really sorry, Remus. And seriously... thanks. For everything."

"Come on, it's okay. It's no big deal." Remus started walking towards an unexplored door. He was about to open it when Serana held his arm.

"It is... for me." Serana muttered quietly, still holding on to Remus's arm. "I... I finally met my mother."

Remus looked at her for a moment before putting a hand on her head. "I knew it was bothering you. Glad you actually said that out loud." he smiled. Serana gently brushed away his hand from her head. Remus just shrugged and walked his way towards an unexplored door which may as well be leading outside. Remus slowly opened the door, as to check whether it's day or night outside.

"Ah, crap." Remus said as he continued on outside. "I'm guessing it's noon. Good thing we're a little bit north so the fog's mostly blocking the sun out." Serana hung her head in disappointment. "Damn it."

"You can come over here. The balcony's under the castle shade."

Serana complied and followed just behind Remus. She was silent, as if reminiscing. Remus decided to break the ice.

"We still got a lot of time." He sat on a balcony bench. Serana looked over to him and saw the mortal patting his hand on a space on the bench beside him, motioning her to sit. The vampiress had no choice but to roll her eyes before doing so. She sat down next to Remus and laid back on the bench's back rest.

"So... how are you feeling after talking to your mother?" Remus straightforwardly asked.

_Man does this guy know no tact?_  Serana thought to herself. Still, she found herself looking for an answer to his question. With a deep sigh, she replied.

"Relieved, I think." She looked up at the sky which wasn't all too clear because of the fog. "All those things have been building... for a while. You have no idea how long I wanted to say that to her."

"Yeah, I would've guessed." Remus clenched his fist upon remembering his outlash. "Hey, I'm sorry about that... thing... I did when I first met your mom."

"You mean, when you tried to hit her but ultimately failed because there was a barrier?" Serana grinned. On the other hand, a frown was forming on Remus's face which made Serana break out into laughter.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Serana laughed as she gently punched Remus on the arm.

"Ow!" the mortal flinched. "Divines, woman, you're strong!"

"Sorry! I got too excited!" the woman grinned before getting a hold of herself. "But, seriously. You might've surprised me, but in the end, you still stood up for me." Serana turned to Remus with a gentle look on her face. "Thank you. That... that was really sweet."

Gazing at the serene look on the vampiress' face made Remus flustered. He whisked away from Serana as he responded. "Goodness, we're friends, aren't we? It was no big deal. Stop being all too chummy about it."

"Oh my, are you blushing?!" Serana teased.

Having calmed down, Remus decided to pull a card from Serana's hand. "What're you talking about? Quit that." he said with a straight face.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Serana rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms.

"Back to the topic at hand... seriously, she resorted into locking you up?" Remus continued. "Why did you ever agree to her plan?"

Serana's brow stitched together upon hearing the mortal's remark. "Look, I loved my father, but when he found that prophecy... that became his life. Everything else, even me and my mother... we just became clutter." She drew in air to continue but managed to hold her anger at bay upon seeing Remus's apologetic face. "I was close with my mother, but she kept feeding me her opinions of him, and eventually... I started believing them."

For a moment, there was a silence in the balcony before Serana continued. "The moment we gave ourselves to Molag Bal, things got really icy between them. They were both drunk with power, and pulling in different directions. Then... he found that prophecy, and... that was it."

"You were caught in the middle." Remus sighed as his eyes darted heavenward.

"I was. Honestly, it took me up until now to figure out that my mother was really just as bad as he was." Serana combed her hair with her fingers, her eyes were solemn. "He was obsessed with power. She was obsessed with seeing him fail. It was just... so toxic." She hung her head. "Maybe I could've seen this coming. We could all be better off now."

"Hey. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know that in my head. But I just can't help feeling bad about... the way things are." Remus looked a little bit rejected which made Serana add, "Sorry. I know you're trying to help. Thanks."

"Hm." Suddenly, Remus stood up and walked over at the balcony edge. He looked down. "Not bad." He looked over his shoulder. "Serana, can you come here for a moment?"

With a confused look on her face, Serana stood up and walked over to Remus's area at the balcony.

"Maybe we should get going, huh?" Remus stated.

"Yeah, I guess. What's with that look?" Serana wondered, pertaining to the devious look on Remus's face.

"Don't hate me for this. But... I'm a little too lazy to walk all the way back to the courtyard. Then all the way back through the sewers..." In a snap, he pulled Serana's hood over her head before carrying her. Before Serana could react, he jumped over the balcony to a nearby hill slope and slid downwards to the castle isle. It was rough, but Remus's footwork made sure it was okay, until...

"Oh crap!" Remus's foot hit a lone rock making them plummet in a downward trajectory. The man held Serana tightly and switched his body on bottom to cushion the fall. Then, they finally hit the ground.

"Argghhh. My back." Remus groaned before smiling. Luckily, the ground wasn't that far off from where they fell. "Worth... it." Serana was still clutched in his arms. Still, the vampiress' body was shaking.

"I'm... going... to kill... you." Serana mumbled from Remus's chest. She scrambled to let go, but her face just ended right in front of Remus. Their faces were so close that their noses were basically touching. Remus's heart pounded very hard over his chest and Serana felt embarassment building up inside of her. Without thinking, she pushed Remus with great strength creating a good distance between the both of them, on the Dragonborn's expense. Serana was kneeling and facing the other way while the mortal was on his back, surprised with the woman's sheer strength.

"What... what were you thinking?!" Serana finally mustered to say. There was a good five seconds of silence, before the situation dawned on Remus's head.

"Oh... right!" Remus scratched his head. "Well, you were a little down so I thought maybe we should have some fun... which... I realize is now bad because my idea of fun is comprised of... let's just say... extreme activities..."

"It wasn't that extreme." Serana stood up and wiped the sand from her clothes. "You could've just told me there was a slope, I could've easily scaled it just like you did. Instead, you just made me helpless."

"All right, all right! I'm sorry." Remus also stood up and patted down the sands from his clothes. "We need to get you out of the sun. Let's stop by at Solitude to rest. Then we continue on our way some time at night."

"Solitude?" Serana excitedly exclaimed, as if forgetting the earlier situation.

"Yeah. Wait... Don't tell me you haven't been there?"

"Why? Is that a problem?" Serana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No, no! Not at all!" The mortal said submissively. "Now where's our horses?" He carefully looked around to see if there are sentries, before putting two of his fingers in his mouth to whistle. Soon enough the horses darted towards their location.

"Speaking of horses, I want to try summoning Arvak." Serana smiled.

"You can do that later. Besides, that horse isn't exactly welcoming to the eye. If we don't want the folk chasing us with their pitchforks, let's not show them something terrifying."

"Putting it that way's really rude. But fine, you're right. I'll let it slide." Serana grumbled as she got on her horse. Once Remus saddled on Shadowmere, both of them went their way to Solitude.

* * *

Upon entering the gates, Serana looked elated as she feasted her eyes with the scenery of another new place. "I'd read stories about the Solitude windmill, but I didn't expect it to be that big!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the landmark. The sun's heat was scorching but the vampiress didn't care. ""From the castle, you used to just be able to see Solitude over the mountains. It's exactly what I imagined!"

Remus smiled gently as he saw his companion almost being too happy just being inside the famed city. "Anyway, let's go to where we're gonna stay first. You're going to stay there while I'm gathering supplies."

"But..."

"No buts." Remus disagreed. "Maybe we'll find sometime for you too look around early in the evening but you have to rest up, so I wouldn't count on it."

"I'm not that tired." Serana said with kind of a forced smile. She was obviously being singed and weak from the heat.

"Nope." Remus finally said before turning his back to lead them to his home. The vampiress growled under her breath but she couldn't say anything. As they were walking on the road towards the Blue Palace, they saw an Altmer in the distance. As they were passing through him, the Altmer paused. Serana could hear Remus's heartbeats pounding on his chest.

"Excuse me." The Altmer greeted. "I'm pretty certain I know that dagger from somewhere..." he pointed at the dagger hanging from Remus's belt. In an instance, the man cupped the Altmer's mouth before dragging him in a secluded place under the Bards College shade before he could react. There was panic streaked across the Altmer's face until Remus pulled down his hood. Remus pressed his finger on his lips before releasing the Altmer.

"Remus! Goodness it was you! It has been so long!" The Altmer gushed in a low voice.

"Yes it was, Headmaster Viarmo. But before anything else, nobody needs to know that I..."

"Nobody needs to know that you're here?" The Altmer called Viarmo continued. "This is no time to hide from your people, Remus. It has been a long time since you've saved Nirn from its end. You need to enjoy things as it is now!"

Remus smirked. "That may be. But there are things that I have to settle now." He took a short glance on Serana before returning to his conversation. "That is why I must remain discreet."

Viarmo looked over Remus's shoulder to see the raven-haired woman behind him.

"Who's that? She's a beaut, ain't she? You together?" the Altmer asked nonchalantly as if Remus said nothing.

"Together? What... no! She's just... my companion." Remus answered.

"Companion? Then why's your face flushed?"

"It's hot, especially with this hood. I'm just overheating."

"Good save, boy." Viarmo cleared his throat. "But, my point still stands. You look rugged and tired. Lay back once in a while." Viarmo put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me guess, when you got back from your battle, everyone was praising your names to the high heavens and you couldn't stand it."

"No... I..." Remus struggled for words.

"See! There is no point in hiding around. If you were good at something, flaunt it! Have you learned nothing from being a bard?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a bard..." Remus started to retort but the old Altmer cut him off.

"The point is... don't let the people around you decide how you live your life." He patted the Nord's shoulders one more time. "You've always been a good lad. It's okay to say  _no_  sometimes. Still, I'd honor your wish. I won't speak to anyone about your presence here. Just keep that hood on." He proceeded to walk towards the doors of the college. "Or not. By the way, The Burning of King Olaf Festival is tonight. It would be nice if you and your... companion... dropped by..." And he closed the door behind him.

Remus looked at Serana before sighing.  _I guess the old man has a point._  Reminiscing from his past he thought to himself, _I shouldn't have been drunk that night... now he acts like he knows me so well._  He was too deep in thought that he didn't realize Serana was just right behind him.

"I was going to ask about that thing about you being a bard... but what was that festival he was talking about?" Serana asked, and her eyes were gleaming.

"It's not good to eavesdrop on people."

"Well, you can't blame me for having my senses."

"Those senses of yours shouldn't even be working naturally because of this heat. You listened deliberately." Serana was almost surprised to discover that Remus knows about that. The mortal continued, "Don't act so surprised. We've been travelling together for some time. It was just a guess, but I had basis."

Serana's expression drooped down. The old Altmer's words might've really had an effect on Remus's currently serious mood. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping." she finally said.

Remus just sighed and slightly smiled. "Fine. I guess we can drop by the festival later." Serana's eyes glistened once more. "But, on the condition that you're going to rest up for the rest of the day and stay at home til dusk."

Serana nodded her head in agreement and a huge grin streaked across her face.

"Okay." Remus put his hood back on and continued to lead Serana to Proudspire Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I was planning an entirely hyped up fight against the Reaper, but then I fought against it once more in one of my playthroughs and damn it was so underwhelming (spending almost an hour looking for the gems, just to finish him in 30 seconds). So, I just kind of replicated what happened lol
> 
> Anyways, I'm very sorry for the drop in quality (getting worse than it already is lol), yet some reviews were kind enough to keep me going on writing. Thank you very much!
> 
> Please leave a review/comment so I could see if I still have some readers.
> 
> PS: I didn't have time to proofread this since I finished at almost 1am. Should you find grammar errors before I fix them, just don't mind it.


	19. Sudden Realizations

"The bedroom is right upstairs. If you want to wash up and launder, the washroom is on the left, also upstairs." Remus instructed Serana. "If you're going to do your laundry, I'm pretty sure Jordis has a set of clothes in the closet."

"She lived here?" Serana asked as she sat down to rest her feet. "Oh, yeah. You mentioned something about that back in Heljarchen Hall."

"Yeah. She was appointed housecarl after I became a Thane of Haafingaar." The man explained as he wrote down a list of supplies I had to get.

Serana's eyes darted across the room as if scrutinizing everything which made Remus a little conscious.

"This house of yours is... really something. How much did it cost?" she inquired. She got up and started walking around.

Crunching the numbers in his head, Remus replied. "Around 20,000 septims?"

"That much?!" she blurted out, her mouth gaping.

"Come on, you don't have to act so surprised. That's pretty rich coming from a vampire princess." he scoffed.

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah." Remus laughed as he cut her off. "Well, it's actually around 40,000 septims since I had the whole thing furnished."

"For- forty thousand?! How did you even had that much money?!"

"Well, for starters... I was an ex-assassin, so naturally, that job paid well." Remus sardonically replied. "Then I discovered this Dragonborn ability, and I took on bounties." He paused for a moment, thinking back. "Hm. I'd say bounties on dragons and high-profile bandit leaders paid good."

Remus looked over his shoulder to see Serana. She just stood there, crossed arms, with a small smile on her face while staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry." Serana broke off before returning to her chair. "It's nothing. Kind of cute you're sharing intimate parts of your life with me nonchalantly." She was still smiling as the mortal groaned in disgust. "Hey, you know, I think you should follow that guy's advice. What was his name? Viarmo?"

"Yeah. What advice?" Remus answered before going back to organizing their things.

"He was right you know. It may be none of my business, but still that doesn't change a fact. You're hiding from people."

"Yes, you're right that it is none of your business, but go on." Remus sarcastically replied. After that remark, the man could almost feel Serana rolling her eyes behind his back.

"Alright, fine. But, look... how long has it been since you last went outside, not being all to conscious about having a hood over your head and a mask over your face? Disturbed that someone out there is going to recognize you?"

Remus went silent. Within him, he knows she was right. As he was about to retort, Serana aired her thoughts out first.

"How about this. You go out and restock our supplies for travel..."

"Yeah, that's what I'm planning to do in the first place."

"... And leave your hood and mask right here."

"Wait, what?" In an instant, Serana darted across the room and grabbed his hood and mask resting at an end table.

"Come on. Give those back." he moved towards the woman but the latter seemed to be serious about it, so Remus just took a step back and crossed his arms. His face slowly contorting into a scowl.

"Okay seriously, just what do you want?" he exhaled.

"Simple. Go out there and act like a normal person."

"Normal, huh? Haven't you been listening from before? People treat me like a goddamn hero which I am not." Remus slightly raised his voice. His eyes were turning into an angry glare. It was one of the few moments Serana saw this so she carefully handed Remus's things over.

Seeing this motion, Remus's expressions softened up as he reached out for his hood and mask. "Thank you." He shot Serana a look, and saw the surprised expression on her face. Also, a hint of fear.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just..." Remus paused and scratched his head. He slumped on a nearby chair before continuing. "It's not just because being chased around because of being a 'hero' is bothersome. In fact, it just makes things worse in my head." He smiled bitterly. "I was formerly an assassin. And not just any other one at that.  _I killed the emperor._  After leading that kind of life, I... I regretted it. Deeply."

The mortal hung his head.

"I can't face the people of Skyrim after they're treating me like I'm the greatest hero of the era, if in reality... I'm just a murderer."

The room was silent for a few moments. Then, Serana decided to break it. She dragged a chair and placed it just in front of Remus.

"I'm sorry... for being presumptuous." she held his hand. "Look, I may have not been around during your times as a hero..." Remus's eye twitched a little bit upon hearing the word 'hero' which made Serana chuckle. "... but to me, you'd always be a good man. I mean, you're friends with a vampire." she joked with a fangy smile.

Remus's mood lightened up a little bit. A small smile began to curve his lips.

"If you're looking for redemption... I believe that you've already redeemed yourself." she gently stroked his cheek. "See? The people of Skyrim won't treat you as a great hero of you weren't one. So, don't worry about it much, okay?"

"Okay..." Remus replied in a low voice.

"You know, I like seeing this side of you." Serana grinned.

"You mean being pathetic?" the man scoffed.

"No, no. I mean, imperfect. I didn't expect you to have self conflicts. I mean, you're confident and... smug." She pinched Remus's cheek before standing up. "I think it's kind of cute."

Serana started to make her way upstairs. "I'm going to take your earlier offer. And... do what you want about the hood and mask thing." In a few seconds, the vampiress disappeared from the staircase corner.

Remus was smiling to himself when he realized he was starting to stroke his cheek were Serana touched him. Then it hit him.

Serana's hand was obviously cold because of her vampiric nature, but during their conversation, it offered a genuine warmth of its own. After thinking about this, Remus's face flushed red and his heart started pounding. Scrambling up from his seat, he attached his hood on his cuirass and headed out.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want your armor fixed?" Beirand, the resident blacksmith of Solitude, asked Remus. "It looks... fine for now but it would be wise to toss them in along with your swords for repair."

"Yes. I'll just drop the armor by some other time." Remus replied as he sat down on a waiting bench inside the blacksmith's workshop. "The swords will be enough."

He was also supposed to have his dagger fixed but because of his previous encounter with Viarmo, so Remus was being cautious. The blacksmith and him weren't especially close but he wouldn't take any more chances.

"You dual-wield these? Hm. A fan of the Dragonborn, eh?" Beirand casually said, as he proceeded to temper the steel. "I heard he used two swords when he slew the World-Eater."

"Hm."

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Must be hot with that hood on."

"No, I'm good. Don't let me be in the way of your work." Remus politely replied, yet deep inside, he was starting to get annoyed with the old blacksmith. Still, he convinced himself that the guy was just trying to make small talk.

Other than the sound of the tempered steel, the room was practically quiet. After the repetitive sound of the blacksmith's hammer hitting the swords, it became music to Remus's ears. This gave him the time to recollect what just happened today.

_"There is no point in hiding around."_

_"... don't let the people around you decide how you live your life."_

_"... but to me, you'd always be a good man."_

_"If you're looking for redemption... I believe that you've already redeemed yourself."_

_"...I like seeing this side of you."_

With a sudden movement, Remus stood upright.

"What's the matter, son?" The blacksmith paused from his work too look over his shoulder. He must've been surprised by the sudden noise.

"No... no. It's just... I remember I have to drop by the market before sun down. Can I leave the blades here?"

"Sure. To be honest, this may take a while. Your blades have very strong enchantments." the blacksmith whisked a sweat off his forehead.

Remus paced for the door and tugged at his hood.

_Figures. I'm not yet ready._

* * *

"Remus, can I ask you a question?" Serana asked as soon as the man stepped inside the manor. She wore a regular blue dress, one of Jordis's old clothes. Yet, this left Remus stunned in his place.

"Remus? Hey?"

"Yeah... yeah? What is it?"

"I feel dumb for realizing this now... but here goes..." she gave out a big sigh. "Is... having red-hair pretty common... out there?"

"Um, excuse me, what?" Remus asked in puzzlement. He proceeded to the kitchen to drop off their supplies.

"I mean, I always thought having red hair was pretty unusual..."

Remus started laughing. "Oh yeah, there's that." he crossed his arms while sniggering.

The vampiress raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well... having red hair is  _definitely_  not unusual."

"Really?"

"Remember my housecarl Iona? Back in Riften? What was the color of her hair?"

Serana gulped down hard. "I... I don't remember...?"

"Don't you, really?" Remus deviously smiled, before he started listing down names of red-haired people he know. After sometime, Serana raised her hand.

"Okay, okay. Remus. Stop. Those are female names. Do you know males who have red hair?"

Remus broke into cold sweat. "Uh... Teeba-Ei."

"That's an Argonian's name." Serana's lips curved into a smile. "Wait a second, you don't suppose... having red-hair is common to women... however... among men..."

"Okay, fine. Fine! I give." Remus sighed.

"Ha! I knew it! So I wasn't a complete idiot." Serana huffed proudly.

"Well, sure. But still, you've been kind of obsessed and mighty observant when it comes to having red hair in general."

"Hm." Serana hummed in agreement. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that I got proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That in one way or another, you're... special."

Remus looked at Serana. The vampiress was smiling so perfectly that once again he felt his face go warm.

He cleared his throat. "We should get going. It's past sundown. The festival, remember?"

"Oh, right! Just let me get my hood..." Before she could run back upstairs, Remus grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you'll be fine. You've always covered that face of yours."

"Like you're one to talk."

"You're the one who wanted to enjoy the festival. You won't be able to enjoy something if you have that over your head. We'll figure something out." Remus smiled as he gently pulled Serana towards the door. All of a sudden, the latter resisted.

"Wait, wait. How about... you, take off that hood and... armor of yours, change into something casual, so both of us will have a good time?" Serana smiled sweetly.

"Alright, if you're using that beautiful face of yours to get what you want, it won't be working. This is all about  _you_  having fun."

"Remus, please? Just this once."

After a few moments of silence, Remus gave out a big, exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll change into other clothes, but I'll be having a cloak over my head."

Serana narrowed her eyes at the man. "Fine, but I'd also be bringing my cloak. Just to be fair."

"Deal." Remus quickly went upstairs for a change of clothes. A few minutes later, he went down in a belted tunic with a cloak covering a large fraction of his face and clothes.

"Oh, wait, before we go." Remus said. "Have you... seen the waterskin I left at the kitchen? There are a lot of people out there. You've got great control, but the smell of blood might tick you off."

"Wow. You know me so well," Serana sardonically answered. "Yes, I've had my fill. Although, I'm kind of getting sick of animal blood. Still, thank you for hunting for me."

"Well, had to keep you fed. If I didn't, you'll bite."

Serana slapped Remus's arm. "Ow! Hey!"

"According to a saying, never bite the hand that feeds you. The neck might do, though?" Serana teased smacking her lips.

"Hey, that's not funny. I know you're not going to do it. But still, not funny."

"Fine, fine. Let's go! We have a festival to attend!"

* * *

"Wow." Serana looked on in delight as she saw the various posts donned with colorful lanterns. "It's... it's beautiful."

"Huh. You're right." Remus observed in wonder. "Those weren't up there the last time I was here."

The two made their way to the Bards College. Tables brimming with food were already lined up outside the college. A woman was hollering, calling for customers to buy their drinks.

"Spiced Wine here! First cup is paid for the college!" the woman cried.

"Hey, Remus. Let's get one of those!" Serana requested delightedly as she reached for a cup of the spiced wine.

The man chuckled. "Calm down, we have plenty of time later. We have to attend the burning proper first."

"Okay. Fine." Serana placed the cup of spiced wine back and followed Remus into a clearing just behind the Bards College. A number of people had flocked together with the members of the Bards' College at the center alongside with the Effigy.

"Hey. Tell me more about this festival?" Serana whispered.

"See that effigy over there? That symbolizes King Olaf One-Eye."

"Olaf One-Eye... you mean the one who imprisoned a dragon back in Dragonsreach?"

"How did you know that?" Remus looked on, surprised. "No offense, but I know you're thousands of years old."

Serana gaped in disbelief. "Wow. We've been traveling together and I never thought you're going to hit me about my age." she rolled her eyes. "But fine. I read, Remus. A lot. In fact, you should be too, since as far as my hearing's right, you're a bard."

Perplexed, Remus tried to explain. "Look, I'm not... ah. Whatever. Anyways, long story short, it turns out that Olaf wasn't the hero legends make him out to be.. So, every year, an effigy of King Olaf is burned to represent him being burned for betraying Solitude."

"Wow. How did you learn about it?"

"Well... you could say that I read. Just... not a lot."

"Heh."

"Shush. The burning is starting!" A little girl hushed the both of them.

Beside the effigy stood Viarmo, who started to clear his throat.

"Welcome, people of Solitude! We of the Bards College are pleased to be here to celebrate the Burning of King Olaf." the college headmaster introduced.

The air was filled with cheers from the citizens of Haafingaar.

"As you all know, the festival would not have been possible without the dedication and hard work of one of our members, which sadly, isn't here. The Dragonborn himself! I do hope wherever he is, he is doing fine. To the Dragonborn!" Viarmo raised his torch.

Cheers echoed from the citizens once more.

"Wait, what?" Serana questioned her companion. Remus placed a palm on his face.

"It's... a long story."

The headmaster continued on with his speech. "Now, with the lighting of the effigy..." he started walking towards the effigy and set it on fire using his torch. The huge fire lit and brought color to the clearing "... we begin the feast!"

The crowds clapped and roared, and eventually started to dissipate to take part in the festivities.

Serana tapped Remus on the shoulder. "Color me impressed. You actually saved the festival?" she asked in amazement.

"Shhh! Not so loud. What if somebody hears you?" Remus shushed. "Let's just talk about it later, it's quite a long story."

"But, I don't want to wait!"

"We're done talking." Remus shooed away with his hand as an indication for Serana to lead the way. The vampiress started pacing towards the spiced wine vendor.

"Um, excuse me?" Serana asked. "By any chance, do you know how the Dragonborn got involved in this festival?" Remus hurriedly sat down a nearby empty bench to conceal himself and to eavesdrop.

"Are you kidding me? I knew the Dragonborn personally!" the vendor exclaimed. "Fine and good lad."

"Really? Tell me more." Serana glanced over Remus's sitting figure and noticed him mouthing  _"I'm gonna kill you"_ making the vampiress struggle from trying not to laugh.

"Once I asked him to help me releasing a shipment for the East Empire Company. Man agreed without a slightest bit of hesitation." the vendor bragged.

"Uh-huh. Okay." the vampiress replied with disinterest. "Let's start again, how did  _he_  get involved in the festival."

"Oh, that. You see the Burning of King Olaf? It's a great big festival put on by the bards, every year. They burn an effigy of old King Olaf. It's quite a bit of fun. The bards give out spiced wine during the festival, so they put in a big order. And then, for weeks after, demand is so high, I can barely keep up. But with the death of High King Torygg, the Festival has been declared 'in poor taste'."

Serana was about to roll her eyes when things suddenly got interesting. "And then, the headmaster of the college, Viarmo, thought of convincing Jarl Elisif to bring back the festival. He asked for the assistance of the Dragonborn to retrieve a lost ancient text called  _King Olaf's Verse_  written by an ancient Nord bard, Svaknir. After a few days, he came back, clutching the ancient text. With this, Viarmo was able to read the verse to the Jarl, eventually convincing her to allow the festival once again."

"I see..." Serana clutched her chin. "Thank you very much for that. I'll buy 2 bottles."

"Oh, that's okay. Take three. Good doing business with you."

Serana carried the bottles and sat down next to Remus. She offered him one of the spiced wine bottles. He was hesitant at first, but he finally took it.

"So, I now know the story..."

"Yeah, I could hear your nose-poking all the way from here."

"Come on, don't be so uptight." Serana bumped her shoulder against the irritated Remus. "It's a festival. And it's kind of fun... hearing stories about you from other people." she started to drink from her bottle. "Wow, that's... a strong flavor."

Remus looked at Serana with confused eyes before he finally managed to let it go.

"Good evening to all of you!" A voice rang from the other side. "My name is Pantea Ateia. I'd like to sing you a song..."

"You should hear this. Pantea's really good." Remus nudged at his companion.

"... in tribute to Skyrim's greatest hero.  _The Dragonborn._ "

"Oh no..." Remus's whole being went limp. Serana on the other hand, covered her mouth in muffled laughter.

"Afterall..." Pantea continued, "... that guy recovered my flute." The crowd burst in laughter. After a few seconds, they went silent.

_Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

Remus just watched in shock. So did Serana.

"You've... ever heard this?" the woman asked Remus. The man just shook his head.

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come_

A few seconds after Pantea finished her piece, a huge round of applause erupted from the crowd. Serana even got up her seat and started clapping. Even Remus, didn't notice he got up his seat and had also started clapping.

* * *

"And the girl? Larina?" Serana asked as she and Remus walked into Proudspire Manor.

"Sadly, I was too late." Remus scratched his head. He removed his cloak and dropped it down the nearest chair.

"At least you got Pantea's flute back."

"I guess." Remus shrugged. "Hey, are you sure about travelling by dawn? We're going to stop by Morthal, but that'll mean we'll be travelling all day. In the sunlight."

"That's okay. I think I can handle it. I had so much fun and I'm stuffed. I think we need to rest." Serana commented as she stroke her stomach. "Speaking of Pantea, that one song she sang was really good."

"It was okay." Remus shrugged.

Serana laughed. "Okay? Are you kidding, you were mesmerized and was clapping your hands. At your own song."

"Really? Mesmerized? That's your word?"

"Well, I don't know what to say." Serana continued. "Still, the lyrics were kind of good."

"Like?"

" _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._ " Serana looked at Remus straight in the eye. "Kind of sends a message, doesn't it?"

"Oh no. Not this again." Remus muttered.

"Fine, I'll drop it. Go get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Serana heaved as she sat down holding a book from a nearby bookcase. "I'm going to stay here and read."

Without uttering a single word, Remus started walking upstairs. But then, he stopped at the corner of the staircase and looked over his shoulder. "Look... I've thought about what you said earlier today." Serana looked up from her book to listen to what Remus was about to say. "Turns out, I can't do it. Not right now. Eventually, I'd be going back to who I was, or I'm meant to be... but right now, you're the most important thing to me. If I showed myself in the public, it's a great risk. Might even put you in danger..."

Serana's feline eyes sparkled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. On the other hand, Remus figured out that he might've said too much.

"... or... you know... put  _our mission_  in danger. Point is, I can't go around revealing my identity right now."

The vampiress was still speechless.

"Well... I guess I've said my piece. Good night." Remus finished before running upstairs to the bedroom.

For a few seconds, Serana was still bemused. After a moment, she resumed reading her book. But this time, a sweet smile was on her lips while she read.

"Thank you, Remus. I had a good time."

* * *

"Is that... a dog?" Serana confusedly asked her companion. A dog sat in the middle of the road. They were pretty far from Solitude and the road was surrounded by quite a forest. It is highly unusual to see a domesticated dog in a place like this.

"I... I guess so." Remus replied as he dismounted his horse. He carefully walked towards the dog. The animal gave him a playful bark. A good sign, means it isn't aggressive.

"Hey, boy. What are you doing out here?" Remus asked as he gently petted the dog. All of a sudden, it gave another loud park before scampering off.

"Wait!" Remus shouted as he ran after the dog.

"Hey, Remus!" Serana also dismounted the horse and took off after the two.

After a few seconds of running, Remus was finally able to catch up with the dog. He knew he was fast, but the dog was definitely a fast runner. They came upon a small shack in the middle of the woods.

"What is..."

"Ah. Finally caught up!" Serana shouted from behind them. "You guys are fast." She paused to look at the shack. The whole place was shaded because of the trees, so Serana removed her hood. "What is this place?"

"No idea."

The dog went inside the shack and barked once more. Remus followed him and gave Serana a signal to stay before disappearing inside the shack. A few moments later, Remus reappeared at the shack's doorway.

"A corpse." was all he said. He motioned Serana to follow.

Inside the shack was a corpse of an old Nord lying on a bed. At the end of the bed laid the dog, whining. A small end-table was beside the bed. On it was a small lantern, a piece of bread, and a bound book that looks to be like a journal.

"This man died not too long ago." Remus assessed before picking up the journal and started reading it. "Well, after all my years living in these woods, it looks like the Rockjoint will finally be the end of me. I guess that's fine. All my friends are long dead. The only one left is poor Meeko. He was always a loyal companion, and I know he'll be able to take care of himself. I hope someday I'll see him again."

"So Meeko is your name, huh?" Serana smiled at the dog as she gently stroked its back. She turned to face Remus. "Poor dog."

"Yeah." Remus placed the journal back on the end table and went outside the shack. Serana's eyes followed him.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Behind the shack, he picked up a shovel and pulled back his hood. He started digging in a clearing. There was absolute silence except the sound of the shovel hitting the soft soil. After digging enough depth, Remus buried the old Nord.

After paying their respects, Remus knelt in front of Meeko. "Buddy, I know I may not be a good owner like the one you had before, but do you want to come with us?"

The dog seemingly understood as he gave Remus a bark of approval.

"Nice! Come on boy!" Remus cried as he ran back towards the road. The dog scampered just behind him.

Stunned, Serana just watched both of them in bewilderment.

* * *

It was an hour after sunset when the trio arrived in Morthal. They went directly to the Moorside Inn and left Meeko in a shade outside.

"Whoa." Remus reacted as he observed the newly refurbished building. A lot of patrons were inside.

"It certainly was a lot better when we last came here. Looks like that friend of yours put the money to good use."

"She certainly did." Remus smiled.

"Welcome to Moorside Inn! How may I help-" Jonna greeted but upon recognizing the couple she lowered her voice. "You're back!"

"I appreciate the discretion. Looks like you did well making this place better." Remus laughed.

"Oh, please. I wouldn't have done it without you. Thanks again, boy."

"A pleasure."

"So a room for-" All of a sudden Remus heard loud barking outside. He hurriedly ran out to see what's going on.

Guards were running as fast as they could. People outside were in a total state of panic. Remus hurriedly grabbed a man who was running by.

"What's going on?!"

"V-v-vampires! They're... they're back! Run! Run for your lives!" the man screamed in panic.

"Calm down! How many?!"

"I-I-I- don't know! B-b-b-but I heard they massacred the guards in a nearby post! There were dozens of them there!" the guard struggled from Remus's grasp and ran off.

"Crap." Remus huffed beneath his mask. He hurriedly went back inside the Inn with Meeko.

"What is going on?!" Jonna asked.

"Vampires. They're back. Might be the ones from before or..." he made a quick glance at Serana before returning back to his conversation. "Once I go out there, I want you to bar the doors to make sure no one gets in. Do  _not_  get out of here until daybreak. Alright?!"

"I'm coming with you." Serana offered as she got ready. Remus didn't even look at her.

"Jonna, is there a spare room?"

"Right upstairs. H-here's the key." The innkeep hesitantly handed the key over. Remus took the key from her hand and grasped Serana's arm and ran upstairs. Meeko followed behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Serana asked anxiously.

"You... you're not going anywhere." Remus slightly pushed her inside the room. "You take care of Meeko. And yourself. I'll handle them outside."

"NO! Let me help you!" Serana struggled as she made her way to the room door.

"Serana!" Remus shouted, surprising the vampiress into silence. "Remember that bet? I now know what I want you to do. Simple. Just do as I say."

"That was a stupid bet! I'm coming with you!"

"The vampires have massacred a nearby guard outpost! There could be dozens of them out there!"

"All the more reason I should come with you!"

"No." Remus said calmly. Serana looked directly in his eyes and saw they were full of determination... and will. The mortal slowly pulled back his hood and his mask. "Here take these, I won't be needing them."

Her fingers were shaking but, slowly, she took them.

Remus placed his hands on Serana's face and gently caressed her. "I... I won't let them touch even a single strand of your hair. I promise. So please. Stay here."

He slowly backed away and was about to go but then,

"Just in case I don't make it back..."

He placed an arm around Serana's waist and pulled her close... before placing his lips unto hers.

It was a moment of pure bliss between them. Remus slowly pulled away and noticed Serana was crying.

"Screw that. I'll definitely be back."

"Please... Remus..." Serana said in between sobs. "Please... be careful... without you... I can't..."

Remus placed his arms around her. "Shh...I will... Don't worry... I will..." he kissed her forehead. He turned to Meeko. "Take care of her, boy."

Meeko gave him a reassuring bark. Remus turned around and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Remus rush that down the stairs not even minding that his face isn't even a little bit concealed.

"Red hair...?"

"Is he..."

Remus cleared his throat. "Listen carefully! Once I go out there, bar your doors and windows. Make sure no one gets in or out. Do not leave this place until daybreak!"

He looked at two men sitting at a table. "You! Guards?"

"Ye-yes, sir!" the two men replied in unison.

"Go to Jarl Idgrod and make sure she's protected. Better you guys get gutted by vampires than be gutted by me." he commanded fiercely.

"Y-yes!" the guards quickly put on their helmets and ran outside, leaving the door open.

Finally, Remus turned around and looked at the crowd inside the Inn.

"The soldiers of Morthal and I will take care of this. Stay safe."

He turned back to face the door. The moonlight shone over his figure and a gentle night breeze made his red hair sway.

"I-is that...?"

"He-he's back..."

_"Dragonborn...!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next update may be a little late. Will be kind of busy for the next few days doing errands. Happy Holidays!


	20. Morthal's Defense

Remus walked down the street of Morthal. The people were in a total state of panic but once they recognized the man, they stopped.

"Dragonborn...!"

"He's back... he's come to save us!"

Remus cleared his throat. "Everybody back to their homes. Bar your doors and windows. Do not go outside, not until the sun has risen."

At the end of the road, Remus stopped by the guard house and kicked its door open. The guards inside were startled and were cowering with fear. Once they identified the man who just barged in, their mouths were open in disbelief.

"Dragonborn...? Is that... you?" a guard asked.

"It is him! That red hair! There's no mistake about it!" another guard confirmed and cheers broke out from the crowd, except for one man who sat in the corner. He was bald, and his eyes were wide with shock. He appears to be traumatized.

"Where's your captain?!" Remus asked angrily. Seeing the Nord's aggression, the guards went silent.

"He's... he's dead... he was part of... the massacre... I... we don't know what to do..." the slumped guard said. "I... I was there... they were too many... too many!"

Remus paced towards the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. How many?"

The guard calmed down for a little bit, but is still far from being okay. "There were... dozens of them... we never stood a chance..." then he started to scream in panic. As soon as he did, a swift blow came from Remus's hand, putting him to sleep.

"Anyone know the rest of the story?" Remus irritatingly inquired. The guards looked at each other until one raised his hand.

"He... he came from the outpost. He rode all the way here, fell from his horse, then continued to run around... screaming at the top of his lungs about the outpost massacre."

"How far is the outpost from here?" Remus queried.

"I'd... I'd say it's about half an hour."

"Hm. Probably, he left the outpost and there's a fight still ongoing... rather... the massacre." He shot the guards a look. "I'm sorry for the loss of your comrades. But now's not the time to mourn. You can do that later. First, we have to stay alive." The Dragonborn got the guards' full attention. In a few seconds the guards have circled him as he started giving instructions.

"Send your fastest scout to Solitude. Ask for reinforcements. This would be a hard night and we have half an hour to prepare." Remus glanced at the guard he just put to sleep. "Where's the outpost?"

One guard responded, "South, sir."

"There are two ways to get into Morthal... one from North and one from South. Deploy a large unit to the North..." Remus started.

"North? But they're sure to hit us from the South!" an old Nord guard cried.

"I won't risk them hitting us from where we least expect it. Just let me finish." Remus continued. "Deploy around five guards to patrol around Morthal." He paused and eyed the rest of the group. "The rest of you who doesn't mind dying today... will come with me to guard South."

* * *

Just as Remus commanded it, a large group of guards made their way North. The others went on patrol. Where as he, with a small group of eight guards went South. Seven of them walked slowly behind Remus, slowly. The eighth walked alongside Remus. It was the old Nord guard from earlier.

"So, gramps... why'd you decide to fight with us here?" Remus smiled.

"Hmp. If these idiots believe that you're an all-mighty warrior, I'm not buying it. Not until I see it." he grumbled. "Besides, I'm old. Might as well die in battle than die in bed."

"Hah. A true Nord. I like that." the Dragonborn laughed.

"Stop with ass-licking and focus on the ass-kicking, boy." the old man grumbled. Remus just smiled to himself afterwards. "To be honest, I don't like that Nord machismo non-sense."

After reaching the far-end of the road, along the small snowy hillside, they stopped. Remus faced his companions.

"In a few minutes, it is highly possible that the vampires will be here." he eyed them. "And when they are, I want you to stay back."

The younger guards breathed a sigh of relief except for the old veteran. "Stay back?! That's preposterous!" the old man spat. "You can't..."

Remus grabbed the old man's arm and gripped it tightly, making him wince in pain.

"Oh, but I can." Remus glared daggers. "I wouldn't increase the risks of people dying today." He pushed the old man back. "I'm going to be the vanguard. If anyone passes through me, be sure to handle them. Stay right here." He started walking further down the road. Then, he paused. "What's your name, old man?"

"Gunjar. What's it to you?" the old veteran hissed.

"Well Gunjar, be sure to be alive after this night. Because after this, you're going to treat me to a bottle of ale."

Gunjar scoffed before finally saying, "Stay alive, boy."

The mortal continued walking up the path leading to a crossroads. He observed his surroundings before stopping to be on guard.

Then he heard it. Footsteps. Rushing... footsteps. Then absolute silence.

"Hm. For vampires, you're pretty noisy during the night." Remus taunted. All of a sudden, a dagger flew towards his face, which he easily dodged. The second he did, two vampires came rushing from both of his sides. He grabbed one of them and shoved him to the other one. He quickly drew his dagger before dodging an electric shock from the other side.

"Ah, crap." Remus groaned as he saw the hordes of vampires approaching from both sides. Before the vampires slumped on the ground could recover, he buried his dagger on both of their necks. He quickly sheathed his dagger and drew his bow, and shot at the high ground, hitting a vampire spellcaster right between her eyes. Quickly firing a few more shots at the approaching enemies, he slung his bow back and drew his dagger once more.

In a matter of seconds he was surrounded by the vampire horde. Their thralls stood alongside them and death hounds growled at their feet.

"Ah. I'm in trouble." Remus groaned once more.

"Filthy human. You're quite good. But you can't expect to protect this town on your own." one of them snarled.

"We are going to reclaim this town once more. In Movarth's name!"

_"Movarth? But Movarth's dead..."_  Remus thought. The vampires started to attack.

_Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still._

_"TIID... KLO UL!"_

All of them seemed to have frozen in place when Remus used his Dragon shout. The shout has also affected his ability to move but he is relatively faster than the vampires.

_"I only got a few seconds."_  Remus thought to himself as he drew his dagger. Within his time limit, he managed to stab his dagger through the death hounds' skulls before the effects of the shout went off. The death hounds' bodies dropped one by one as soon as it did, leaving the remaining ones in confusion.

"What... What did you do?!" one of the vampires snarled.

Remus quickly drew one of his blades and cut one of the vampires head off clean from its body. An ice spike hit him from the back but luckily his cuirass managed to absorb the damage. Blocking spells with wards casted from his left hand from time to time, Remus wielded his blade skillfully, cutting the vampires and their thralls one by one.

For every vampire Remus cut down, another quickly took its place. It's like an endless stream of enemies.

"Aghhhh! How come you're so many?!" Remus shouted in aggravation. As one vampire attacked him with her sword, another quickly did the same. The mortal drew his other sword to parry.

"You don't stand a chance, mortal!" a vampire snarled, but just as soon as he spoke, Remus drove his sword through his head.

"Shut up and stay down!" the mortal roared as he continued on fighting. Little by little, the onslaught of the vampires are making a dent on Remus's defense. Cuts from swords and axes started to cover his body, spells had seared his skin, and his legs were growing weaker.

Eventually he was struck by a lightning bolt spell on his leg making him lose his balance and was overwhelmed by the vampires' sheer numbers. All of a sudden one vampire grabbed him from behind and forcefully pinned him to the ground.

"Ugh. Crap." Remus grunted as he struggled beneath the vampire.

"Mortal, mortal. You definitely have an interesting skill set. You killed half my men." the male vampire whispered on Remus's ear. The vampires were already cheering to kill him, but as soon as the vampire motioned them to stop, they all went silent.

"Wh... Who are... you?" Remus asked in between breaths. The wind was cold and howling, and being pinned down the snowy ground isn't making things easier.

"My name is Stalf. And I... am the new leader of this coven." The vampire answered. "The Volkihar clan took over as soon as Movarth kicked the bucket. Whoever murdered him have my thanks. I was getting bored in the castle anyway."

Remus wanted to hit himself after hearing that. To think that he dug his own grave. And potentially... the graves of the people in Morthal.

"Hmmm. I seem to recognize this armor. Wait... I know you..." Stalf laughed. "You're that pathetic mortal who brought Lady Serana back! Strange... she did disappear soon after..."

Remus gritted his teeth as he tried to struggle once more. He quickly summoned his strength to push the vampire leader back, but the latter proved to be too strong.

"Whoa, that surprised me." Stalf commented. "So I presume... she's here?"

Remus went silent.

"Still... the objective hasn't changed." The vampire leader continued. "You thought you were able to defend them, didn't you?. A unit of mine attacked from the opposite direction. Morthal... is doomed."

All of a sudden, Remus's laughter rang throughout the clearing. Finally he finished with a sigh. "Ahhh. That's rich. Idiot."

Stalf grasped Remus by the hair, bringing him to his knees. "You have the nerve to talk back, dog." he hissed. "As I've said, the objective hasn't changed. All of Morthal will be cattle. And it will all start... with you." His sharp fingernails dug down Remus's skin. "And after I'm done with Morthal, I'm bringing Lady Serana back."

He forcefully brought his head to the side and clamped his fangs down Remus's neck.

The other vampires started jeering as soon as they heard the mortal scream in pain.

Remus grabbed a hold of the vampire's neck and threw him at the vampire crowd. As the vampires continued to cheer seeing Remus kneeling on the ground and clutching his neck, when all of a sudden, the vampire leader started convulsing.

"Wha-what's happening?!" one of the vampires cried.

"B-b-b-b-e-ast b-b-b-lood...! T-t-oo s-strong...!" Stalf wailed in agony. "G-g-g-et b-b-b-ack! H-h-e-'s..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence when his body went limp.

Bloody and annoyed, Remus got up. His blue eyes are nowhere to be seen. They were replaced. By angry... red ones.

He drew his breath.

_"FUS... RO DAH!"_

Three vampires got hit by his Thu'um and were easily turned into ash. The remaining vampires watched in horror as their comrades perished. Remus picked up his swords from the ground.

Breathing heavily, he muttered, "So...? Who's next?"

The vampires, tripping all over, started to run one by one. He just stood there clutching his swords. That was when his backup guards came running to his aid.

"Boy!" Gunjar screamed at the top of his lungs. "We came as soon as we heard a large booming sound. I wasn't even quite sure..." he stopped. That was when they noticed the number of corpses that surrounded Remus's standing figure.

"H-he did all of... this?" one of the guards stuttered. Gunjar walked right up to Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy." He grunted. He continued walking and faced the young man. After that, he gave out a big sigh.

"W-what's wrong?" another one from the guards asked.

"He... he passed out."

* * *

"A-are you serious? He slew t-twenty-five of them?"

"I-I wasn't sure. I suppose there were more..."

"More?! Impossible! Those vampires who attacked us from the North barely had 10 and they wounded a third of our platoon!"

Remus woke up to the sound of the soldiers' voices. He could feel his consciousness coming to, but his vision was still hazy.

"Where... where are we?" he asked weakly. One of the guards came to assist him while the others stood buy and just watched him in awe.

"Easy, Dragonborn. We're still south of Morthal. You were unconscious." the guard explained. "We're a few hours to sunrise. But I think we did it. We defended Morthal! Thanks to you!"

A small smile escaped from his lips. Remus tried to turn his head but he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He placed a hand on his forehead as he remembered being bitten. He noticed that there were a fewer guards than before.

"Where are the others?" Remus inquired as he positioned himself to be more comfortable at the pine tree's base.

"Gunjar took over and had the guards on patrol should there be any more attacks."

"Good... good." Remus sighed. He started gathering snow around him into his hands before melting them on a piece of cloth. He proceeded to clean the blood from face and neck. He casted a healing spell on his other wounds right after.

"Is- is it true?" the guard mindlessly blurted out, as he watched Remus recover.

"What?"

"That you... defended south... all alone? Weren't those vampires a lot stronger than us humans?"

"Yeah, I guess." Remus nonchalantly answered as he got back up. "You guys stay here. Look for me if something comes up." He started walking slowly towards Morthal.

"Wait! Where will we find you?" The young guard called.

"Highmoon Hall. Courtesy call... for the Jarl."

* * *

Remus walked down the streets of Morthal. He saw the guards patrolling, some of them were taking care of the vampire bodies he slew and threw them in a pyre. He slowly trod towards Highmoon Hall and didn't have any problem with the guards as soon as they recognized him.

Once he was inside, he saw dozens of guards lined up across the hall. All of them looked at him with high-esteem. In a corner, a woman was sitting on a nearby wooden chair. A young, familiar woman.

"R-Remus... i-its... it's really you..." the young black-haired woman carefully approached the Dragonborn. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and in any second she would've cried with tears of joy. She don't know where to place is her hands because of awe or maybe shock. "I was quite dubious about the rumors... but... you're really here."

"Nice to see you too, Idgrod." Remus smiled. He gently placed an arm on her shoulder. "It's been a while. You've grown."

"Y-yeah..." Idgrod the Younger blushed. "Y-you look more... mature. Where have you b-"

"We can catch up later." Remus interrupted. "Where's your mother? And Joric? Are they safe?"

"Oh... right..." Idgrod reacted in dismay. She cleared her throat. "They're both fine. Joric's in his room and my mother, she's... she's in her quarters."

"Okay. I'd like to see her if that's okay." Remus requested.

"Alright. This way." Idgrod replied as she motioned for Remus to follow. She led him to a big room where the Jarl of Morthal, Idgrod Ravencrone, sat on a chair beside her bed.

"What is this?" Aslfur, the Jarl's steward and husband, cautioned. "Visitors are not..." His jaw dropped as soon as he saw Remus walk in right after his daughter.

"D-dragonborn? I-it's really you...!" the steward stuttered in delight.

"Save it, Aslfur. I'm not sure how many times I've heard what you just said today." Remus sighed.

"W-why of course! You've returned! You've..."

"Aslfur, come on. I really need to speak to the Jarl." Remus interrupted.

The steward slightly bowed his head respectfully. "As you wish."

Remus almost wanted to roll his eyes. He remembered the first time he was in Morthal, Aslfur treated him like trash who won't mind his own business. And now that his name's out there, there's that sudden change in attitude.

"Well, well. 2 years you've been gone, Ysmir." Jarl Idgrod greeted as soon as Remus walked right up to her.

The Dragonborn slightly bowed his head in respect. "It's been a while since we've met. And I'd really appreciate it if you stop calling me that every single time."

"But, that's what the Greybeards call you, don't they?"

Remus shook his head. "Ah. It doesn't matter anymore. I've come to deliver a warning."

The old lady chuckled. "If it's about the vampires, isn't it a little bit too late?"

Remus fake laughed in exasperation. "I'd like to say that it isn't but I guess I am a little too late. For that, I apologize." he cleared his throat. "I am not sure just how much you've learned, but we have successfully defended Morthal from the vampire attack."

"Yes, I've heard. It was all sudden, too. I've learned from two gentlemen about the attack. And about you." the Jarl replied ominously. "I'm even more surprised that you managed to get here, last time I heard you were gravely injured."

"I  _was_  injured but it was hardly a grave one." Remus chuckled.

"Is that so." the old lady paused. "Why are the vampires attacking once again? Haven't you dealt with the vampire threat here, two years ago?"

"That's why I came here. Movarth's coven has reformed... under a much more powerful clan." the man stared at the Jarl firmly. "The vampire threat is back. Not just in Morthal, but in all of Skyrim." he paused. "You need to improve your defenses on this threat: have the blacksmith create silver swords for your guards, and increase the number of guards during the night shift."

The room was silent for a moment as soon as Remus was done talking. "I see. Won't you be here if they did attack us again?" Jarl Idgrod smiled subtly.

"Oh, sadly I won't be." Remus smiled wryly. "So, there we have it. I think I've done my part. I'll be gone by noon. I have to rest for a little bit. It's been a rough night and you know what I mean." The young man once more gave the Jarl a small bow before making his way towards the door. He gave the younger Idgrod and Aslfur a nod of acknowledgment.

"Hold, Ysmir." the Jarl called as he was just at the doorway.

"Yes, my Jarl?" Remus answered.

"It is certainly a great blessing that you've come back to us. But why reveal yourself now? What changed?" the old Jarl paused before smiling darkly. "Rather,  _who_  made  _you_  change?"

Remus looked a little surprise for a moment. Then, he smiled.

"Aren't you a seer, my Jarl? Why don't  _you_ find out?" Remus sardonically replied before he went on his way.

* * *

Remus walked out of Highmoon Hall and was about to pave his way towards the inn to check on Serana when he happened to look up the sky.

It had stopped snowing and the clouds were clearing. More importantly, the moon was full.

All of a sudden, Remus recollected his encounter with the vampires earlier. He remembered his anger and frustration for survival. The kick of his primal instinct.

His head started throbbing and he could feel his blood rampaging. He gripped his neck where he was bitten.

The full moon wasn't definitely helping.

He took deep breaths until he regained his composure.

_"Close. Too close."_


	21. He Returns

**[Serana's POV]**

I sat in my room in silence. Looking at our adopted dog Meeko snore in his sleep, I continued to play with the braids of my hair in anxiousness. It's been a few hours since Remus left. He told me to bar my room and to just... stay. And wait.

Just what am I even doing here? I definitely could fight but, the look in his eyes just screamed that I get out of his way.

I gently touched my lips and I felt my blood rise as soon as I did. The feeling of Remus's lips latched unto mine...

I gently slapped both of my cheeks to snap out of it. There are more important things right now.

_I just... I just want him to be alive. I want him to come back... to me._

I gave out a long sigh and stood up from the bed. I paced closer to Meeko and drove my fingers through his fur. Somehow, it felt relaxing.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud thud just right outside the room. What was that? Meeko woke up from the noise too. He stood upright and started barking at the door.

The doorway... it reeks of vampire blood.

But, how? Did they get in? If they did, I should've heard screams from below.

I gulped down hard and drew my sword. It was the one Remus gave me, and I've never used it. I almost wished I never had to.

I quickly opened the door and raised my sword-arm.

"Heh. I'm glad you finally thought about using that."

It was Remus. He was leaning on the wall for support. More importantly, he was sweating a lot and in labored breathing.

I quickly sheathed my sword... and found myself embracing him, my face buried on his chest.

"Y-you came back... you're safe..."

I felt Remus's hand gently stroking my head. I could feel myself tearing up but I tried my best not to.

"What's the matter? We both knew I was going to come back." Remus snickered. All of a sudden, I could feel his strength faltering as he slowly collapsed in my arms.

"Ah... If I'm being honest... I didn't think I'll make it."

"Hey- what happened?!" I asked as I supported him towards the bed. Meeko stared at us worriedly.

"It' nothing, really. I'm just too tired." Remus replied weakly. He looked at me before grinning. "We did it. We defended Morthal."

I couldn't help but smile. Regardless of his condition, he attempted to be cheerful. "Hm. Tell me about it. But first, let's get you out of that cuirass. You reek." I laughed.

Remus grunted in response. I wasn't sure if he was annoyed or was just too weak to talk. I proceeded to remove the straps from his cuirass from the back while he went on to remove his boots. His armor really smelled of vampire blood. Just how many did he put down?

Also, his cuirass had several punctures of arrows. It definitely needed repair.

"Wait- I think it got stuck." I said before going in front of him and kneeling as I tied to remove the knot from his side.

All of a sudden he pulled my head towards him and gently kissed my forehead. I just paused in bewilderment. He slowly pushed his forehead against mine and his deep blue eyes directly stared at me. His forehead was hot... hotter than usual. But for a moment, I didn't mind.

"Thank you... for listening... from before... for staying safe..." he closed his eyes. For a moment, we were in that position when I realized that he might've fallen asleep. I gently removed his hand from the back of my head and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're an idiot. The important thing is you came back."

He has a fever so I should put him into more comfortable clothes.

I managed to remove most of his armor, and by some miracle, I got him into bed clothes. As soon as he was settled on the bed, I carefully put a blanket around him to make him sweat.

I looked at his innocent sleeping face and I couldn't help but smile. Things I did certainly brought back some memories.

Memories from when I was a mortal little girl, sick because of Rattles. I remember my mother doing the exact same thing I did just now.

That was when I noticed a faint scar on Remus's neck.

A bite. There were also faint scars on his arms and legs. New ones.

He probably used healing spells to close his wounds. He could've closed the wound on his neck using a healing spell but the actual effect of a vampire bite may be alarming.

_Sanguinare vampiris._

I stared at Remus's pale complexion. It must be the cause of his high fever and extreme fatigue. The disease isn't exactly serious in its early stages. But eventually, he might... just turn.

Another thing that was bugging me was the fact that Remus managed to recover after being bitten. He... should've been drained if even one managed to get to him...

I gently flicked Remus's forehead, to which he reacted in mumbles I couldn't make out.

"Agh. You're such an idiot. I told you to be careful."

I gently got back up and looked at Meeko. He was slumped on the floor and was carefully watching us. I paced towards him and petted his head. I rubbed his cheeks before saying, "I'll be downstairs for just a minute."

I picked up my cloak and covered my head with a hood before getting out of the door. Just as I was about to reach the middle of the staircase on the way down, I heard the cheers.

"Here he is! The Dragonbor- oh wait..." the man who just screamed paused for a while as soon as he saw my figure reach the end of the stairway. "It wasn't him." The crowd proceeded to sit on their own seats.

"I told you! He needed to rest! Stop shouting and let him be!" the innkeep called out to the people. "At least do it as a favor for saving your arses!"

Laughter echoed from the drunkards within the inn. I slowly made my way near the bar.

"Excuse me..." I muttered. I wasn't really comfortable talking to people I didn't know very much.

"What is-" Jonna answered before pausing for a moment. "Oh, it's you. How is he?" She responded to me as if it was natural.

"Oh, well... I think he's fine. Just fatigue. Did you know me?"

The innkeep laughed. "Of course how could I forget? You're  _his_ companion. May not seem like it, but I'm actually good in remembering people's faces."

"But the last time I was here was..."

"Hmmm... I'd say more than a month ago?" the innkeep finished. She was pouring a drink down a mug and sooner she pushed it towards me. "Here. On the house."

I nodded in acknowledgment. I wasn't much of a drinker, but it just would be disrespectful to say no. I quickly drank it down before returning to my conversation.

"So, where was I?" I asked as I pushed the mug back.

The innkeep looked at me wide-eyed. "Wow, you can drink!" She took the mug from my hands and started cleaning it. "Last time Remus was here, he was alone."

"What do you mean 'the last time he was here'? Weren't we together?"

"No, no. He dropped by again. I'd say it was a day or two after both of you first came here."

Oh. She was pertaining about the time I was staying in the castle. "Just what was he doing?"

"Who knows? All I knew was he just had to stop by to rest. Construction was still ongoing but I got him a room."

I looked around. So much has been in my mind for the past few hours that I haven't really noticed just how much this place have improved from being a run-down building.

"It has definitely improved."

"All thanks to Remus." she paused because she had to serve another person with a drink. She came back to my seat and continued. "I've known Remus for a long time. I'm pretty sure I know him since before he was the famed Dragonborn _._  I mean back when people didn't believe that a Dragonborn has existed in this era. I'd say when he was just starting out as an adventurer."

 _So, not that long_. There was a life Remus had before he was an adventurer...

"Anyway..." she continued, "Not a single time have I seen that one with anybody going with him. Even in the most dangerous quests he went alone. He was... some sort of a... lone wolf?"

"A lone wolf, huh..."

"You must be special..." the innkeep sneered. "... given that he's keeping you around."

Once again, I remembered the time when he... when we... kissed. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"And to think that he even revealed himself to the public,  _right after he locked you_  in the room upstairs! Hah!"

She wasn't entirely off point but for some reason the way she talked struck a nerve.

"Whatever, he's not that great." I muttered in annoyance. "Besides, this wasn't the first time he showed himself at public. First, was when I knew who he really as... when he killed a dragon back at Ivarstead..."

"So that was true!" Jonna suddenly blurted out, in my surprise. "I thought it was complete hogwash! So the rumors were true afterall!"

So we weren't exactly being subtle, huh?

I continued on. "Then... he talked to a couple of Jarls about the vampire threat here in Skyrim. Still... he did so in secrecy, it wasn't that much in secrecy." I smiled a little bit after remembering. "Although this one time at Wind-"

I was about to continue my story but then I realized, this wasn't the reason I came down. Crap.

Remembering my purpose, I cleared my throat to ask. "We can do this later. Perchance, do you have a potion of cure disease? Remus is running on a fever."

"Oh. Lucky you, I do have some stock. Idiotic adventurers come here every now and then, asking for the same thing, like this place is an apothecary." Jonna placed a hand on her forehead. "I bought an emergency stock from Lami." She started searching through her shelves. "Which reminds me, I should put up a sign that tells those idiotic adventurers where to go for potions... ah! Here we go!" She carefully gave me the potion.

"Thanks. It would also be helpful if you tell the other guards who were part of the defense to drink some too. Just in case..." I replied.

"Just in case of what?"

"Well, if they fought with vampires, they'd most likely contract with a disease they carry..." then I saw the worry-stricken face of the innkeep.

"Oh, don't worry about it that much. It isn't fatal, but there could be other effects. Better take precautionary measures." I reassured her. "By the way, how much for this?" I slightly raised the potion.

"Oh, please. Take it. Remus had done so much for us. Just nurse him back to health for me, okay?" the innkeep winked, which made me cringe a little bit.

"Uh... okay."

"Wait, before you go, can I say something?"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes... they're rather peculiar..."

"I- I was born a little bit different... I've heard people say that I've got eyes like that of Wood Elves." I explained with a forced smile. "But, I'm perfectly fine."

"I see... still, you're very pretty." the innkeep smiled sweetly once more.

"Thanks... I have to go and give this to him." I awkwardly smiled back before I made my way back upstairs.

Ah. Now I remember why I really didn't like talking to people that much. You just can't predict what people would say.

And really Serana? Wood Elves?

I've finally reached our room. I removed the cloak once more and placed it over the nightstand. I shot Meeko a glance and saw him already sound asleep on a corner of the room.

I uncorked the potion and took a whiff.

Basing on the smell, it wasn't the best quality. But it would do.

I sat beside Remus and gently placed my hand on his face to check his temperature once more.

His fever... it's gone. But how? His complexion's also starting to get better and even his breathing was back to normal.

How could this be...? The disease can even be contracted even with our  _Drain Life_ spell, how much potent could the pathogen be if contracted with an actual vampire bite. Just how resilient could he be?

"What's wrong?" I heard Remus ask in a low voice. I guess I woke him up.

"Uhh... no, it's nothing. I was about to wake you up so you can take this." I showed him the potion. "But, I guess you wouldn't need it. Your fever went down all of a sudden..." I grimly cast my eyes upon him. "You didn't tell me you were bitten."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Remus evasively replied. "Besides, I've also taken a potion just in case."

I grabbed his hand firmly. "I don't know how you managed to survive, but no mortal walks away after being bit by a vampire. And I'm not talking about  _Sanguinare vampiris._ Once a vampire has an intent to kill the victim... that victim is dead meat. Drained of blood."

"But-" he didn't manage to even finish what he started saying as I gripped his hand even tighter, making him wince.

"I don't know how you managed to talk me into staying in this god-forsaken room. And risk your life again... but that won't happen again, alright? If you're going to fight,  _we're_  going to fight.  _Together._ "

Remus just gave me a blank stare which pissed me off in a way.

"Do you understand?!" I raised my voice. Remus suddenly shook his head to snap out of his idiotic trance.

"Yeah... yeah!" he half-mindedly replied.

"Did you really?! I'm serious about this, Remus."

"I guess. But we've talked about this." he yawned. "I'm tired. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Pissed, I gripped Remus's hand even tighter. I was expecting him to scream but he just winced a little. In an instant, he was the one gripping my hand. He gently pulled it towards in mouth... and a play bite.

"Hey, Serana..." Remus whispered as he looked deeply into my eyes. All of a sudden, I felt my chest tightening up. I was becoming hot and nervous for some reason. I gulped down.

"- what?"

"Of all the weapons you've seen me use, which of them do you think I use the best?"

So that was it. I thought we were unto something... nevermind.

I recollected all the times I've been in battle with him. He was very formidable whenever he uses his blades. Or his dagger because of that agility of his. But, what really left an impression was his use of the bow and arrow. I once saw him shoot a rabbit straight through its eye from hundreds of yards away.

"I... guess it would be your bow and arrow."

Remus smiled. "It was the first weapon I learned to use... before the daggers of course. Do you know why?"

I just indicated him to go on.

"I was afraid to get hurt. So I learned to pick off enemies from a distance."

I stared at him incredulously. "That's rich."

"No kidding. The first time I met a dragon, I wasn't proud... but I actually got cold feet. Ran straight to the broken tower and hid there. Until I pulled myself together and fight."

"You? You were afraid? To die?" I asked in disbelief. I just don't buy it. Not once did I see him afeared by an enemy.

"Well, yes. I am." he answered before looking at me once more. "You know... I've traveled with people. Fought in a group. As a pair..." He moved his face closer to mine before saying in a low and calming voice, "... but I've never had someone I wanted to protect... so bad. So I won't be making any promises." He moved away and settled himself back to his bed.

I was completely stunned. I'm pretty sure I had a rebuttal in my head while he spoke but as soon as he finished, I just... didn't know what to say.

"... I'm going to rest. You should, too. We have a long day ahead of us."

I didn't reply. I just watched his back move as he breathe. A few moments later I heard his light snores. I don't remember how long I sat there and watch him sleep before I got up from his bed.

* * *

It hasn't been two hours when I heard Remus get up from his bed. I was in a corner of the room, reading a book I snatched from Proudspire Manor.

"... We got to go." Remus said groggily.

"Are you sure? The sun isn't even up yet. Not that I mind." I answered with a smirk.

"We've got to leave..." he yawned before he paused to recollect his thoughts. "There would be a lot of people as soon as the sun rises."

"... So?" I asked in a very unconcerned tone which seemed to have made Remus's blood jump awake.

"So?! I just showed myself out there! Once the word spreads we wouldn't even be able to leave!"

I closed my book and placed it on an end table. "You're being too paranoid. Just let them be. You've done a great job."

"But..."

"How would you even pay Jonna? She's asleep. We're still about two or three hours before sunrise." I interrupted.

"Easy. Pick the lock to her room and leave the payment there." Remus grinned. He seemed so proud of it, too.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Go on, go back to sleep. You need to rest." I stood up and started pushing him towards the bed.

He grumpily complied and slowly walked back to his bed with my nudges. But after a while he paused.

"How about you? I- I can't be seen with you or you'd be in that position where you get to be something like, I don't know...  _'t_ _he woman with the Dragonborn'_. We wouldn't want that. We want fewer eyes on us, especially you, as much as possible."

I stared at him for a moment before smiling deviously. " _The Woman with the Dragonborn_ , huh?" I smacked my lips and drew my face closer to his. "You know that doesn't sound so bad..."

His heart was pounding very hard on his chest that I could literally hear it. His face flushed red and he started stepping back. All of a sudden, he plopped down his bed.

I laughed as I saw the look on his face. "- I was kidding!" I chuckled as I plopped down my own chair. "I know how we're going to work it out. First, I stay up here while you get all the attention. Finally, you leave. You wait for me at the southeast edge of town and I'll be right there."

"Huh. You've had it all planned out."

"Please, it wasn't even that hard. The situation doesn't even need a plan. Once they see you, I'll just be part of the crowd. We're only doing this to address that paranoia of yours." Once more I picked up my book and flipped through the pages. "So, go on. Just go to sleep. You've earned it." I smiled before returning back to my book.

Seems like Remus has finally given up as I heard one big sigh and the sound of the bed sheets moving, so I continued on reading my book.

Come morning, Remus had finished cleaning up his armor. I was in charge of packing up our things.

Right now, he stood in front of the door, hesitating to pull it open. It was funny and cute at first, but he's been standing there for minutes. It was getting annoying.

"Oh, by the Divines, Remus. Just go already!" I cried as I pulled the door open and pushed him through. I slammed the door behind him before he could recuperate.

I waited for a few minutes and there it was, the cheers of the crowd broke out from within the inn.

Gods, it's really sad that I can't the look on Remus's face right now.

The plan was he's going to lead the crowd to Highmoon Hall while I get ready. Once he's ready to leave, he's going to tell Jonna. Finally, Jonna's going to tell me.

Obviously, Remus didn't like the plan. But he had no choice.

I started reading a new book since I already finished the first one. For two hours, I sat and read. Then, I heard a knock on the room door.

It was Jonna. "Remus already left. He came in here about half an hour ago. You should be good to go."

"And? How did he look?" I asked excitingly.

"... Really exhausted." the innkeep replied as we snickered together.

"Thank you very much for your assistance." I added. She has been very helpful.

"Please it's no big deal. I'm very happy to help." she smiled as she made way for me to get out of the room. As I was downstairs, she called out. "Come back again!"

I left Moorside Inn with a smile on my face. Meeko trod alongside me.

Remus was standing at the base of a tree when I've arrived at our meeting point. He was wearing his hood and mask again.

Once he saw me, he pulled down his mask revealing the big frown on his face. Without bars and sugarcoating it, he uttered, "You're horrible."

"Please, it worked." I smirked. "What happened?"

"All sorts of things. It's tiring. But I guess people wouldn't really stop, won't they?" he smiled genuinely.

I responded with a smile of my own. "Well, you were gone for too long. Of course Skyrim missed you. Or in this case, Morthal." I chuckled. "Still, you're wearing those again?"

"Well, we're on travel. It would be a huge pain in the bum if someone got in our way just because they recognized me."

"Wow. Feeling confident, huh?"

Remus shot me a glare. "I've made enemies in the past, Serana. I wouldn't be trusting of the wilderness if I were you. It's a place full of bandits, wild animals... and maybe assassins."

I gulped down. "You... you made enemies with assassins? I thought... you were their leader?"

Remus sighed. "I wasn't talking about the Dark Brotherhood.  _Morag Tong._ It's a long story. Just climb your horse." He pointed at the horses tied to a nearby tree.

"Just where are we going?" I asked as I mounted my horse.

"To the open city of Whiterun." he declared dramatically. "You weren't able to savor the city when we last came. I'm gonna give you a tour."

I could feel my pupils dilating. It was true, I wasn't able to explore Whiterun that much. Still, the fact that we have work to do bothers me.

I started to protest, "But, Isran..."

"Please." Remus raised his hand as he interrupted me. "That bald Redguard could wait. We did a great job in defending Morthal. I even got some people to join the Dawnguard. We deserve a break."

"Did you just say  _'we'_? I didn't do anything." I retorted.

"... And I forgive you." Remus quipped with an annoying smile on his face. "Come on!" He placed back his mask and rode his horse towards the road to Whiterun.

I rolled my eyes. Still, who am I to argue? Remus seemed to have forgotten all about our festival break from Solitude. I wouldn't mind another detour.

* * *

"... it's really him!"

"The rumors were true!"

"Hail, Dragonborn!"

This were some of the phrases I've been hearing ever since we arrived at the Whiterun stables. Merchants stopped their caravans to step down and greet him. The forced smile Remus gave the people made me almost want to laugh. The people at the caravaner's market outside of Whiterun, including the guards themselves, stopped us just to shake his hands.

I maintained my distance to give him space and ultimately, so people wouldn't notice we were together. It wasn't even that hard. Even if we were actually walking side by side, I was invisible once they saw Remus. Perhaps, he was being too paranoid.

I stood with Meeko as we watched Remus be bombarded with questions and cheers by the crowds.

"What a show-off. Ain't he, Meeko?"

The dog just barked happily in response.

Once we were about to reach the main gate to Whiterun, the amount of people who got in our way decreased. Must be because Remus's face contorted from a forced smile into one big frown which might've started scaring people off.

"Okay, that was insane." I commented. "Maybe you didn't have anything to worry about, I was practically invisible." I chuckled, "I knew you were famous but... I didn't know you were  _that_  famous."

"It's because of this goddamned hair." Remus responded weakly, scratching his head. "One of these days, I'm dyeing this."

"You can't be serious." I laughed incredulously.

"Yeah, I wasn't. Not comfortable. Still, we're going to the blacksmith first. At least, I need to get this cuirass painted." he said as he pointed at his dark red armor.

"What color?"

"Black."

"Called it."

"Well, it makes you harder to spot when sneaking."

"Right. Because that red scarf is making things work for you."

Once we've entered the gates of Whiterun, as expected, the guards gawked as we passed by them. We went straight to the blacksmith's workshop where an Imperial woman was busy at work.

"Hey, Adrianne." Remus called.

"What is it?" the woman responded without looking back. "If you've got an order, just place it inside Warmaiden's. My hands are full."

Remus chuckled and walked closer to where Adrianne was working. "Hey."

"I told you just place your order in-" the blacksmith looked up and saw the man standing right next to her. "By the Divines..."

"Missed me?"

The blacksmith paused from hammering the sword and cooled it down on water. "You're a madman. So, it was true? I've heard you're actually showing that face of yours outside."

"Yeah, well... things happened." he shrugged.

"So, what is it? Another sword?" Adrianne smiled. "Where is it anyway? It isn't one of those things on your back."

"Right there." he said as he pointed at my direction. "Her name's Serana. She's my companion from the Dawnguard."

I slightly bowed my head out of courtesy.

"My, she's a beauty. No wonder you got her a sword." she winked. Remus only scratched his head. "So what do you need this time?"

"Well..." Remus started. "First things first, I need this armor fixed. Then-"

"Adrianne, I need a new set of arrows." a voice rang from behind me which interrupted their conversation. "I ran out while- wait..."

I turned to look around who was talking.

It was a Nord woman with long and dark red hair. She had a warpaint on her face, three green streaks which looked like claws. But... she was strikingly beautiful. She wore a light armor made of fur and some kind of steel. A bow was slung on her back, alongside an empty quiver. A short dagger was attached on her left leg.

"By Ysgramor, it is you." she said as she walked towards Remus. "How long has it been, Dragonborn?"

Then, she shot me a look with her piercing green eyes before turning back to the conversation she started.

I didn't like how she looked at me. And... I most certainly didn't like the way she's looking at Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy new year! I hope you enjoyed this new update!
> 
> By the way, just to share, I re-read the first chapters of my work and I realized how cringey it was. I made some changes with the Prologue and 'Chapter III: A New Order' to make it less cringey.
> 
> Please leave a review so I can tell what you think so far. I am not very responsive to the reviews, but I read each one of them. Thank you very much for your support!


	22. When Wolves Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I'm back! After so many eons... jk. Anyway, I hope the story's still in your "read-list". I also hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review so I'd know if I still have readers left.
> 
> The next chapter may be up after two weeks. But I'll be starting with it as soon as possible so I wouldn't have a hard time writing. (I really had a hard time writing this chapter since I stopped for a while)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Remus turned around to see a familiar face he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Aela." he smiled briefly before giving her a short nod. "Yeah, it's me."

There was an unsettling grin on the woman's face that made Serana uncomfortable. Still, she doesn't seem to notice her being there.

It was very unsettling for Remus because he was more used to Aela's stoic demeanor instead of... whatever he's looking at. "Excuse me for a moment." he turned back to Adrianne. "I'd like to change first. I'll drop the armor by soon after."

"You got it." Adrianne smiled before turning her head towards Aela. "And, how many arrows do you need? I'm surprised you came here. Where's Eorlund?"

"Old man's down with a fever. Just fill this up." she tossed the quiver to Adrianne, who managed to catch it perfectly.

"Anything else?" the blacksmith asked firmly.

The huntress smirked. "I suppose not."

"Then..." Adrianne turned back to Remus. "Find something else to wear then leave your armor here. You can get it back in a few hours." She picked up the sword from the cooling bucket before reheating the sword she was working on earlier back in the forge. "Now if you're going to talk, take it someplace else. You're in the way of my work."

"Thank you very much." Aela answered in a slightly mocking tone before going back to her conversation with Remus as they moved to a shade on the other side of Warmaiden's.

She started walking closer to him. The woman looked at him from head to toe, as if sizing him up.

"You've grown. Wilds do that to you?" she asked, a cocky grin not escaping her lips.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"That's not the only difference from when I last saw you." Aela responded before suddenly grabbing his arm. She whispered, "your blood… it's stronger. I'm still wondering how you manage keeping it under…"

Remus shot the woman a glare before yanking his arm free. "That's got nothing to do with you."

Aela suddenly burst out into laughter. "Oh, but it does. You see we've discovered something just right before you vanished in thin air…"

As soon as the woman said this, Remus visibly gritted his teeth. Seeing the man's agitation, Aela added, "… but you will hear the details from Kodlak himself. Although you've turned not to be much of a talker, didn't you?"

"No, just to you lot." Remus replied with a smile, but sarcasm lingers in his tone.

"You mean  _the Companions_?" Aela laughed. "Are you sure you won't join us? You're practically one of us anyway."

"Two years had passed. I still haven't changed my mind." Remus replied with a slightly contemptuous grin. "Besides, the reason why I kept on helping you guys was because I owe you a favor."

"That's too bad." Aela then whispered something to herself which Remus couldn't make out.

She moved her face closer to him. "Your scent has definitely changed... I like you better this way..."

All of a sudden, Remus heard a loud clicking noise from behind them.

It was Serana. Remus could feel that the vampiress was staring daggers at him causing a cold sweat break from his forehead.

Aela stared at her sharply for a few seconds before asking, "I didn't notice you were with someone. Who is this?"

"That's my companion from the Dawnguard. Serana."

"Oh. A woman." Aela slowly walked towards Serana's position and scrutinized her. "It's very sunny. Isn't it hot under that cloak?"

"Thanks. I'm feeling alright." Serana responded coldly. This piqued Aela's interest more. The huntress brought her face even closer. Serana, in turn, pulled her cloak closer to conceal her face.

"Hm. Your smell... peculiar." Aela commented as she stared at Serana with her piercing green eyes.

"You tell that to everyone you meet?" the vampiress replied sardonically.

Aela continued to scrutinize her before bursting out into laughter. "You really don't want to show your face, eh?"

Remus crossed his arms. "Maybe, she just doesn't want to talk to you."

"Hm. It does seem like it." Aela answered darkly. Her eyes darted off to Meeko next. "Hmp. You adopted a dog?" she asked. Remus didn't answer.

The dog started barking aggressively at her. Surprised, the huntress shot the dog a glare which made it stop with a whimper, leaving the watching Serana in wonder.

"Pathetic." She commented with scorn before turning her head back to Remus. "By the way, it would be nice if you dropped by Jorrvaskr. Kodlak would be pleased it to see you."

Remus's face contorted into a slight frown. "I'll think about it." The huntress nodded in acknowledgment. She then turned towards Serana and put on quite a derisive smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She extended her hand. Serana stared at it for a moment before extending hers.

"Porcelain white skin. Very dainty." Aela scoffed as she shook her hand. Serana chuckled for a moment before giving Aela's hand a good squeeze.

The huntress let out a low grunt of pain before locking eyes with the vampiress. In a split second, she had her dagger placed near Serana's neck.

"You can try and hide your face from me, but I know what you are." she whispered ominously. "I would be careful if I were- " Aela noticed that her arm is being gripped tightly by Remus who was staring at her seriously. "-you."

"Let her go. And you should think twice about your threats. Do something to her and I'll break your arm." Remus gripped her arm even tighter. "And I wouldn't stop there."

She looked at Remus for a moment before pulling back, and eventually Remus released her arm. "I do not know your intentions but… very well. Carry on your business." She shot Serana a glare. "With her." She turned her back against them before she continued, "Your talk with Kodlak is still on the table. We'll be waiting." Those were Aela's words before leaving the two in silence.

Remus turned to Serana. "Hey, are you okay?"

It took a moment before the woman could answer. "Yeah... yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't worry about it. It was an empty threat." Remus reassured her. Serana looked at him with a slight hint of worry on her face.

"Is it?" Serana sighed.

"Yeah. She likes to threaten people often."

"Still, you loked pretty serious when  _you_  threatened  _her_."

"Well, I also like threatening people every now and then." Remus smiled. "She's right though, it's probably getting hot under that cloak. We should get you indoors."

"Agreed." Serana responded with another sigh. "But where?"

"Actually, we're quite close." Remus motioned to the house behind him, the one just beside Warmaiden's. "Breezehome."

* * *

"Huh. This place is... smaller than your other houses." Serana commented as she dropped off their things at a nearby chest.

"You don't like it?" Remus asked as he started a fire at the cooking spit near the center of the room.

"No, no." Serana disagreed. "Actually, this house... it's cozier than the others. The temperature… especially the ambience… it's all just… right." She sat down a comfortable looking wooden chair right in front of the cooking spit and let out a huge groan.

"Whoa, easy old man." Remus laughed. The vampiress didn't seem to mind as she settled right in. Meeko lied down the carpet near the entrance and fell into deep slumber in just a matter of seconds.

"So, I'm just going to change clothes, drop my armor off at Warmaiden's then we can continue with your tour." Remus presented with a big grin on his face. "I'm going to wear a cloak this time, it would be bothersome if people kept on approaching us as we..." the man looked over Serana and saw her groggily looking at the cooking spit.

"Oy, Serana?" Remus asked with an increased volume to make the vampiress snap out of her current state.

"Oh, yeah? What were you saying?" Serana smiled weakly with heavy-looking eyes.

"The tour?"

"Oh. Right." she yawned. "Can we just stay here? It's high noon, and it's bad for my skin… if you know what I mean."

"Goodness..." Remus sighed. He slumped down a chair across Serana and just looked at her drowsy-looking face. "I thought vampires dislike fire?" he joked.

The vampiress looked at Remus in disbelief. Remus just laughed it off.

After this, a moment of silence resonated within the room. The two of them just staring at the fire-spit as the coals within crackled and broke.

"Hey Remus." Serana broke the silence.

"What?"

"Who was that woman?"

Remus paused for a moment before responding. "A friend. Well, we used to be. Now, I'm not sure what I am to the Companions anymore."

Serana's eyes remained locked on the cooking spit. "I've read about the Companions before. Apparently, they were the famed warriors of Ysgramor."

The man remained silent. Serana glanced at him before she asked, "Were you one of them?"

"I was supposed to. They're brutes… and hardened warriors." Remus chuckled. "Still, despite what they seem to be, they fight for honor… and glory. I was different. I fought just to survive. That was the difference. Especially with the standing fact about the life I once led."

"Oh? But you and that… woman earlier… seemed to be close. Or used to be." Serana murmured.

Remus grinned slyly. "Are you jealous?"

Serana stared daggers at him, an eyebrow raised.

Remus chuckled nervously. "I was teasing. Anyway… there's a funny story on how I first met the Companions. I was on my way to Whiterun on an errand—"

"Wait, when you say errand… do you mean…?" Serana gulped down before doing a throat-slitting motion.

"Hey, that looked brilliant. Do that again!"

"I'm out of here." Serana poised to stand up from her seat with a big frown on her face.

"Wait, wait! I'm teasing!" Remus called in-between laughter. Serana looked back and returned to her seat. The man cleared his throat. "This was a time when I was done with those days. When I escaped Helgen, I had to lay low for a while. So, I served as a worker at the Riverwood Mill for a month. I also took odd jobs from the inn and the trader."

Remus paused for a moment to glance at Serana. He noticed the glint in her eyes, indicating her interest in his story. He continued, "The people never believed the story of how Helgen was attacked by dragons. That was until one day, when a loud roar was heard in the forest and a great figure flew in the skies above Riverwood. A dragon."

"Was it…?"

"No, it wasn't Alduin. It was a different one." Remus cut off to explain. "The dragon just passed by Riverwood and didn't bother attacking. But the mere sight of it instilled fear in the people of Riverwood. So, I was sent to Whiterun to ask for reinforcements should there be a dragon attack."

"I think the story is building up to how you became Dragonborn instead of how you first met the Companions…"

Remus paused. "You're right." He laughed, "I'm sorry it's just nostalgic, especially with us being  _here_." His eyes darted across the house interior. "Don't worry we're still on the track, it all comes together." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, outside of Whiterun, a man came running to me asking for help. Said a giant's been attacking his herd. I don't know how he managed to convince me to help him, but I did so anyway—"

"You're just a good-natured person, Remus." Serana interrupted as she gazed at him with a small smile. Remus stared back at her before clicking his tongue and continuing his story.

"The giant was crazy strong. It was big, so I had to use my speed because it's the only thing I have besides my dagger. I quickly got behind it and slashed it behind the knee. The cut was shallow, so it gave me a good kick. I couldn't move… and I was pretty sure that would've been the end of me… then an arrow pierced its eye. The Companions had arrived."

Remus sat further back on his chair and looked up the ceiling.

"They told me I was stupid for taking on a giant alone… but they asked me to join them anyway. Although, during those times, I didn't feel like officially affiliating with people just yet. So, I told them that I would help them with their errands from time to time." Remus smiled to himself as Serana just stared at him. He took a deep breath before continuing on, "—So when I discovered I was Dragonborn, I immediately started helping them once I finished my training. We were close… It was the first time in a while I felt people had my back…"

"If things were like that, then how come you seem so… cold… while you were talking to that woman?" Serana asked.

He paused and his face suddenly expressed mixed emotions. He then turned to Serana with a weak smile. "It's… a long story. One I'm not comfortable talking about right now."

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Serana assured. Still, she was worried about how Remus reacted just now. He did look bothered.

"Hey, I have a proposition..." Serana beamed to stave off the negative atmosphere. "... How about you give me a tour of this comfortable house instead. Then I'll go to sleep since it's too sunny outside."

Remus stroked his chin. "Hm. I guess that would be wise. If you rested now, you won't be groaning so much like you always do…"

His remark struck Serana's nerve. But the vampiress chose to swallow her pride as she realized she ought to learn more about him if she knew more about the house.

"Let's just go." She started ascending the stairs as she whispered something to herself.

Confused, Remus just scratched his head before following after Serana.

The vampiress was standing right outside of the master bedroom. "I'm not quite sure, whether this is a bedroom... or an armory."

"Why can't it be both?" Remus shrugged. He went on ahead and stepped inside the room. He looked at everything settled inside.

There was an armor rack which stood beside the bed and a weapon rack that housed an iron sword and a banded shield. Remus walked on towards the armor rack and looked at the iron helmet and studded cuirass placed on it.

He picked up the iron helmet and carefully looked over it. One of the horns were about to break and the exterior was full of dents. Remus slightly smiled.

"Hm. These had their share of memories."

"Memories?" he heard Serana ask from behind.

"Yeah." he placed the iron helmet back to the rack. "These were my first armor pieces when I became an adventurer." he smiled slightly.

"I wasn't an expert in using the sword and shield, so when my hunting bow broke and I had no money to get it fixed… the armor really had to go through a lot..." He placed a hand over the studded cuirass.

"I really liked this armor. Pretty sure I've worn this for two years before actually changing into something better."

Remus turned to Serana and saw that she was just smiling at him as she listened. She was obviously amused with his stories, which gave him mixed feelings. His eyes darted around the room once more.

"You know, this is the first house I bought with gold I earned as an adventurer." He said as he sat down the bed and immersed himself in the room even more. "The others… I guess I used some tainted money from before."

"Your first house…" was all Serana could say as she did the same. Remembering all she knew about Remus, to her, Breezehome was where Remus's life has fully turned around… and for the better at that.

"Hey, Serana…" Remus called out, jerking the vampiress from her thoughts. "I never had the chance to say these, but… I will anyway." He stood up from the bed and started walking towards her.

 _Wait… what?_ Serana thought as she instinctively took a step back. But her back was pressed against the wall. The man stopped right in front of her and his deep blue eyes locked on to her feline ones.

"I…" Remus stammered, making Serana gulp down hard and even become more flustered. Remus took a deep breath. "I… wanted to thank you."

Serana felt both relieved and disappointed upon hearing Remus's words.

 _Just what was I expecting him to say?!_ she screamed at herself internally. Still, she stared back at him in dead silence.

"You are the first person who've known these… things about me." he laughed shortly. "I'm surprised you haven't left me yet."

"Continue with the dumb jokes and I'm definitely leaving you behind." Serana chuckled. Remus gave him a short smile before he continued.

"…Somehow I managed to accept who I am now… and even who I was… little by little." Remus gently stroked her head. "There are still things about me that… I'm not comfortable talking about right now. But, give me time." He smiled.

Serana smiled back. "I'll wait."

There was silence as they stared at each other longingly. Remus felt blood rushing to his cheeks, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the air.

"For now, I need to have a little bit of closure. With the Companions. Will you stay here for a while?" Remus asked.

"Seems like you didn't hear what I just said."

Remus chuckled before answering. "No, no. I heard. Thank you."

He walked past by Serana as he exited the room and descended downstairs. As the latter watched him walk down the stairs she called out, "Remus?"

The man stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?"

She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. But in the end, she just shook her head.

"No… It was nothing. Nevermind. Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon."

Serana followed Remus downstairs and watched him don his cloak and wear his boots. He slung the bag containing his armor over his shoulder and waved Serana goodbye. Serana waved back as she watched him disappear on the other side of the door.

With a big sigh, she slumped down a chair and locked her eyes on the flaring spit.

It was  _not_ nothing.

_She wanted to ask him._

_She wanted to ask him what he felt._

_She wanted to ask him why he kissed her back then._

_She wanted to ask him… what she really means to him._

Serana gazed at the roaring flames from beneath the cooking spit. She started to wonder whether it is right to have feelings for the mortal.

After all, despite how similar they were… they still live in two different worlds. Worlds divided by their blood.

That's not all.

Despite knowing about Remus's dark past, Serana didn't mind and accepted him for who he truly was, all free of judgment.

But… she isn't too sure if Remus would do the same if he found out about hers.

* * *

Remus just dropped off his armor at Warmaiden's. He started walking the streets of Whiterun, threading the direction towards the Great Hall of the Companions, Jorrvaskr.

For a few minutes, he stood right outside of Jorrvaskr. For the first time in a long while, he will be meeting people he once called Brothers and Sisters.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He heard the drunken revelry of the Companions vanish in thin air as he entered the huge room. Not a single noise could be heard except Remus's footsteps, as he made his way to Jorrvaskr's Living Quarters. From his peripheral view, he saw Aela nod her head in his direction.

As he closed the door behind him, Remus heard a commotion starting from the Companions. Of course, he decided to let them be. He had a bigger purpose for being here.

In the past, Remus had always walked Jorrvaskr's Living Quarters. But this time around, the walk towards the Harbinger's room was a long one.

As he was getting closer to its entrance, he saw a tall man with a muscular built walk out of the room. The same man also looked at him, with a hint of surprise on his face.

It was Farkas. Both paused and just stared at each other.

Remus broke off and started walking towards the room, paying the man no heed.

But when he was about to pass by him, Farkas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back…  _Brother."_  He released his grip and walked on.

Remus smiled to himself, for the moment just instilled him a great sense of relief. He went inside the room.

"By Ysgramor…" Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of the Companions, got up from his seat upon recognizing Remus. "It is really you… boy."

"Yeah." Remus replied with a wistful smile.

"Come, come. Take a seat." Kodlak invited him in as he prepared another chair just across him.

"So, Aela wasn't lying… she told me you were back." Kodlak started as he poured a mug with ale. He looked on to Remus with a raised empty mug, but Remus just raised a hand to decline his offer. "There were also rumors… so where have you been?"

"I…" Remus stammered. He didn't know where to start. He just hung his head and locked his eyes to the ground. His lips pursed in silence.

Kodlak looked on as he drank from his mug. "Did Aela tell you about our discovery… two years ago?"

Remus simply shook his head. Kodlak smiled and stood up. He started pacing around the room.

"The Imperials and the Stormcloaks have been at each other's throats ever since Ulfric killed High King Torygg." Kodlak started. "Although, there was a reason why a battle of great scale never broke out… for there was a power that existed even before the High King's death."

Kodlak shot Remus a glance. His head still hung low. He continued. "The Blood-Moon pack. A group of bandits who sowed havoc all over Skyrim for the past two decades. They were strong… and evil. Neither Tullius nor Ulfric wanted to make a move, fearing they might provoke aggression, which may result into bigger losses…"

Kodlak took a sip from his mug before going on. "There were also tales… rumors… about the Blood-Moon pack. That they were monsters in disguise… that they were…"

"… Werewolves." Remus interrupted, yet he didn't bother to raise his head.

"… Yes. And they were led by one man. The same man formed the pack from scratch." Kodlak shuddered a little. " _Thorvang Blood-moon._ "

The Harbinger noticed Remus was clenching his fists as he heard him utter the man's name. Still, he pressed on. "Sadly, he was formerly one of us. He didn't like the Companions' ways, and so, he took his leave. If only I've stopped him back then…" Kodlak felt regret as he gripped his mug tighter. He took a deep breath.

"Two years ago, the Companions were tasked to monitor the movements of the Blood-Moon pack. Reports said they were last seen around Silent Moons Camp. So, we sent Aela, our best scout. Do you know what she found?"

Seeing Remus didn't intend to answer, he recounted with a sigh.

" _Corpses. Mangled. All of them._ Like they were attacked by some kind of…  _beast_. Strange thing was, one corpse remained intact.  _Thorvang himself._  A huge wound pierced through his chest, but his corpse remained intact."

Kodlak sat down and faced Remus, who's fists were still clenched. "This happened two years ago. Right after you left Jorrvaskr, after I told you that  _he… was your father._  When you disappeared… not only from us, but from the rest of Skyrim…"

Remus gritted his teeth in anger.

"…So, boy… tell me… did you…"

**_Oh… you poor boy… you think you've won, haven't you? But, taking my life… you just fulfilled Lord Hircine's will…! And mine…_**

These words, along with a maniacal laughter echoed in Remus's head. With a deep breath and gritted teeth, Remus looked at the Harbinger right in the eye and said,

" _Yes… It was me._ "


	23. Author's Note 2

_Hello everyone!_

 

_Let me start by saying that I'm very sorry for being inactive for the past three months. I've been really busy lately, but hey. At least I'm graduating from the university! Which means I can update more often :3_

_Just to make things clear, I am definitely going to see this story finished no matter what happens. So don't worry about it having a dangling storyline. Some of my friends/reviewers were actually scared that I left it for good. :))_

 

_As of the moment, I'm working on a new chapter update. To make it up to you, it'd be a long ass chapter (around two standard chapters long). It would be released in 2 weeks, max. Might be earlier than that. ;)_

 

_I'm certain that I've lost a lot of readers, but I hope there are some left. If there are any of you out there, feel free to leave a comment/review so I'd see if there are any more. :))_

_That's it. I'll see you guys!_


End file.
